


Noble's Smutember Prompt Fills

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: A collection of all the prompts I attempt to fill for Smutember!





	1. Smutember Day 1: Dirty Talk (Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Dirty/Sex Talk

“Do you know what dirty talk is, Mari?” Adrien asked somewhat innocently, taking up a spot next to the black haired girl by leaning against the half of the counter she wasn’t currently using.

“Of course I know what dirty talk is.” Marinette answered, dwelling on his inquiry a bit more than she thought she would as she peered over at him. “Do you know what dirty talk is?” She fired back as she poured some soap into her hands.

“Huh? Oh, y-yeah, of course, I was just...curious.” He stuttered back, notably avoiding looking at her for a few moments as a mild blush filled either side of his face. “Just, uh...Jog my memory?” The blonde blurted out in maybe some foolish attempt to divert from the topic.

“You want me to jog your memory...of dirty talk?” Mari spoke a bit more strictly as she dried her hands off. “Like, you want me to...Just tell me what this is about, Adrien.” She followed up, turning her full attentions to him as she undid her apron.

“I’m just kinda...curious, y’know.” The increasingly flustered boy replied, still keeping his gaze from hers as he covered part of his face with a hand. “I was talking to Nino the other day, and he said some...stuff about, so I just wanted to-” He attempted to further explain, failing as she interrupting him by clearing her throat.

“Adrien, if you want to...do that sort of thing, you know that you can just say so.” Marinette said, her arms crossing in front of her chest as she stared up at him. “I don’t think I’d mind indulging you after a long day at work.” She added on, her teasing causing a noticeable jump in his pulse.

“Oh, no, I don’t...Well, not the actual thing, I just wanted to, uh, you know...try it?” Adrien fumbled out, his eyes finally drifting forward and meeting hers out of both genuine feelings, and embarrassment. “Like, er, I wanted to see what you thought about it, if you were like, good at it.” He added with an unconvincing smirk.

She could have given him an honest answer, or simply let this event end itself, but given his reactions and how long a day she’d had, Marinette decided to have just a bit of fun with her boyfriend instead.

“You want to know what I think about dirty talk?” She started, taking a few steps and, in the process, backing him into the counter. “How I feel about it? If I’m good at it?” Her voice only got lower and more sensual as she all but pinned him.

“Uh, M-Mari, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He was swiftly met with a finger to his lips.

“You want to know what I think, Adrien? I think you should take me, right now.” Mari went on, leaning up towards his face as she spoke. “I think we need to fuck, that we need to do it right now. I want you to get hard for me.”

All he could do with shiver and mutter some half sentences as the girl took his chin in her hand and lowered his head downwards, his mind immediately drifting off and losing itself in the moment as he felt her fingertips brush over the front of his jeans.

“I want you to whip your cock out, and fuck me raw against the counter. Rail into me with that big thing between your legs like I know you’re dying to do” She loved the way he winced at her words.

“Tear my shirt off and play with my breasts, Adrien. I want you to get rough with me, let you fuck me as long and as hard as you want, pull my hair as you empty yourself into me. Then we go again, and again, until we pass out from exhaustion or something breaks.” Her hand gripped his crotch as she nibbled on his cheek.

“Mah-Mari…” Was all the boy could mumble, his eyes somewhat glazing over as he felt nothing short of an overpowering wave of bliss washing over him.

“Well...Am I _good_ , Adrien?.” Marinette heatedly spoke towards his ear before pulling off of him entirely, taking a step back and smirking as she admired the mess she made in nearly record setting time.

“Ah...Mari…” Adrien sharply whined, his legs mildly crossing as he fought the urge to simply collapse on the floor, barely supporting himself on the counter as he took a few more minutes to fully return to reality.

“Hey, you asked if I was any good at it, and I answered. You only have yourself to blame, Agreste.” Mari taunted, laying a kiss on his cheek before she walked away from the heated mess of a man in her kitchen. 

“You might wanna take care of that boner, though, you kinda have a wet spot going on in pants.” She added, giggling to herself at the loud groan she got in response.


	2. Smutember Day 2: Masturbation (Solo/Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Masturbation and (possible) Voyeurism

Chat felt a twinge of guilt shoot through him as he landed on the rooftop adjacent to that of Marinette’s bakery. He knew he shouldn’t be here, knew that what was coming over him should be fought or, at the very least, dealt with somewhere else.

But as he pulled a phone out and flicked it on, catching a glimpse of her building in the process, he found it nearly impossible to resist. Even if he did try to hold off, it felt like his body would have revolted against him, and as his hands clenched up and his breathing slowed in anticipation, he knew it wasn’t a fight he’d win.

So he swallowed a hard burst of air as his photo app opened up, and he nearly looked away as the pictures filled the screen, practically having to peek at his own phone as he brought an image up to full screen and felt his chest drop.

In his defense, these files weren’t requested, he truly had little to no idea they were coming his way and had only really looked at a few of them up till now, but given some of the text he’d seen encouraging some erotic ideas, the smirk Marinette wore in almost all of the ones he looked at and how little else she seemed to be wearing, he figured this might have been the intention.  

Granted, he assumed that she probably didn’t mean for him to get them during his patrol and end up on the building overlooking hers, peering over towards her balcony repeatedly as his right hand drifted over his leather-clad bulge, but otherwise, the intent was fairly clear.

Another breath, another shot of the mixture of minor shame and growing excitement that came with his oncoming act, his knees even buckled some as he started to struggle with staying on his feet.

“Damn it…” Chat lowly hissed out, letting his eyes more fully examine the images despite some initial hesitations as his palm pressed down over his crotch, starting to rub it against his costumed crotch as he longingly stared into the screen.

From the soft, dark pink robe in one picture, to the lacey, red and black bra in the next, he saw everything he was sure she meant for him to see, and each new picture seemed to melt his resolve a little more.

Then, with a minor flick of his fingertip, he found himself getting a facefull of the first, full on nude she’d sent, complete with a mirror situated behind her so that he’d see all of her...assets, in all of their glory.

“Mh...Marinette…” He moaned under his breath, fully caving to his desires and undoing the lower half of his costume, the leather practically peeling from his already hardened length as his heart pounded in his chest.

He took a dry gasp as he changed the picture again, this one being more of a closeup of her crotch, before dropping down to his knees and wrapping his right around his subtly twitching, somewhat dripping cock and finally starting to jerk off.

Chat groaned loudly as he took to slowly pumping himself, his form shaking and quivering as he reached the base, his fingertips easing themselves all the way back to his tip before repeating the motion again.

His pace increased both with himself, and his flicking through the near album of images he’d been sent, each one now focusing on a different part of her body, starting with her breasts, and ending with her bare pussy.

His moaning only got worse the more aroused he got, his fingers all but massaging the sensitive skin they so firmly held onto as the pace both in his chest and on his length got faster by the minute.

It reached a fever pitch as he came to the end of the pictures, and was presented with a giant play button over what seemed to be just a dark screen, and, as the lust started overflowing, he pressed on it.

What he was presented with was a 10 minute show, a video of Marinette stripping nude and then playing with herself, all the while moaning out his name.

This, of course, easily could have been the end of him, and, as he bounced around the video and saw as much of it as he could through his hazy, half-lidded eyes, he started to feel like it very well might be.

But he held on, deciding it best to turn the phone off and drop it to his side before dropping onto his back, kicking and working his leather bottoms down to his ankles as his back arched and his grip tightened as much as it could.

What followed was Chat simply losing all control, no hesitations or reservations remained about getting himself off on top of a random building, the only thing in his mind now was pleasure and desire, desire for a girl who could very well be just a few feet away.

The idea that she might be home and she might be willing to indulge him in this hour of need did cross his mind, but he decided to stay with just himself for tonight, not wanting to risk showing up and causing an awkward situation with his pants down, literally.

“Oh, fuck...Ladybuh-Mari...oh…” His head rolled around as he went about pleasured himself, working himself into a steady pace as his free hand slithered down and found itself brushing through his blonde pubic hairs before going down a little further and working the underside of his shaft.

Again, the idea of doing something a bit more did come up, and he thought on this one longer than he might want to admit, but as his fingertips grazed some of the skin that laid beyond his crotch, he opted to pull it back up and unzip his top instead.

Exposing his chest didn’t do as much to cool him off as it did make him more aroused, even lazily grazing bits of his chest with his free hand before focusing it, somewhat briefly, on pinching and toying with one of his nipples.

With the heat and the sweat that was forming on his forehead, Chat had become unwavering in his actions, his hand tugging and working his cock as precum coated his gloved palm and even leaked out and dripped over parts of his thighs.

He gradually started panting as he felt himself throbbing, the erotic thoughts and images in his mind only urging him further and further, he could practically hear Marinette’s voice telling him to jerk off, begging him to finish as she flashed parts of herself at him.

“ _Cum for me, you filthy kitty cat._ ” formed in his mind, but he could swear she was hovering over him, and just as the words hit him, he felt himself stop cold, almost without a thought.

“Fuck, fuck, I...Fuck.” Was all he could mutter out, his breath heated and his body a quaking mess as he edged himself, holding on for dear life before the desire finally overtook him, and, with a long, firm stroke, the end was finally upon him.

“Fuck! Marinh-! I...Cuh-Cumming! Yes!” Chat moaned out louder than he might have intended, his eyes rolling upwards as cum shot from the tip of his cock and landed back down on his stomach and crotch, his hand holding it in place as it throbbed and twitched for several moments.

He felt as if he couldn’t breathe as his back arched as far as it would go, everything practically going dark as his orgasm took hold and shook every inch of his body and lasted for what could have been ages.

Eventually, though, as with all good things, his climax passed, but not before he was a bit coated in his own mess, with cum dribbling both from the head of his still somewhat stiff cock, and the sides of his body.

He merely laid there with a weak, satisfied smile, unmoving save for his right releasing his length and coming to rest at his side, his breathing ragged and exhausted as he brought the back of his left hand up to his forehead, wiping some of the sweat from his brow.

Chat took as much time as he needed, even noticing that he didn’t seem to be entirely coming down, but, given how much was taken out of him, he just slowly rose to his feet again, fixing his outfit as if he were about to pass out, not even cleaning himself in the slightest before pulling his belt back around his waist and zipping his top up.

With a huff and a final glance towards the still lit-up bakery, the hero collected his phone and pulled his staff from his back, taking a moment to wonder if the obscured, shifting figure on the balcony across from him wasn’t just some inanimate object, that maybe it was the shadowy form of someone who managed to plan his evening out more thoroughly than he initially gave credit for. 

The idea that she’d managed to map all of this out, and then watched him the entire time brought a somewhat wicked smirk to his face, though it didn’t help with the issue still standing at nearly full attention between his legs.

“H-Hope you enjoyed the show, Princess.” Chat lowly muttered with a purr in his throat as he stared at the figure and narrowed his eyes some, shifting the lower half of his costume around some with a groan and extended his baton, bounding off through the night and towards the nearest cold shower he could find.


	3. Smutember Day 3: Bondage (Alyabug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Bondage and Oral sex

“Do you usually tie your interviewers up?” Alya teasingly questioned as she felt the string of the heroine’s yo-yo loop around her wrists a few times and then pull her arms back tightly, her arms feeling firmly bound together as she tilted her head to either side in attempt to spot her current guest.

“Just the really cute ones.” Ladybug sensually answered, placing her mouth near her victim’s ear as she worked the bra-strap that went across her back for a few moments, merely letting the garment fall to the floor as soon as it came unhooked.

“I must be awfully cute if you’re going to all this trouble just to…Do what was it again? Not that I’m complaining, but...What exactly are we doing?” Alya lowly spoke with a mild smirk to her lips and a mischievous tone to her voice , her words somewhat taunting as her head drifted slowly from side to side.

“Like I told you over the phone,  _Miss. Césaire_ , I’m giving you a...one-of-a-kind exclusive.” The hero warmly replied, her voice now coming from the opposite ear as she trailed a gloved finger around the brim of the blogger’s light red panties, her only remaining piece of clothing at this point.

“And isn’t that something you’ve been dying to get from me? I could swear that I’ve read as much…” She went on, both her hands finding their way to her would-be interviewer’s hips as her thumbs prodded under the waistband.

“Oh, I doubt whatever you read was as...bold, as all of this.” Alya spoke up after a moment of heated breathing, her arms somewhat involuntarily twitching against the binding that held them behind her back while her chest started rhythmically moving as she felt her silky underwear start to slip from her hips.

“Though, I bet an exposé on how good Ladybug is in bed would do wonders for my site, just think of all the hits I’d get.” She managed to tease, swallowing as much of the oncoming flustered feeling as she could as a hand moved over her thigh.

“Would those hypothetical hits be the reason for this, or…” Ladybug playfully muttered as she brought her chin to rest on the Alya’s shoulder, gently brushing her palm over a subtly wet spot that had formed in her panties while her warm lips grazed her goosebump covered neck.

“Nh-No, that’s...Anything down there, that’s all you, Ladybug.” The blogger roughly spoke, her throat feeling somewhat dry as she felt a pressure pushing down between her legs as a hand slipped under her garment and took a strong hold of her ass.

“Good answer,  _Miss. Césaire._ ” The heroine sensually spoke into her ear, drawing her name out in a way that made an intense shiver shoot down her prey’s spine, one that was nearly as powerful as the one that came when Ladybug latched her lips onto her neck and kissed it deeply.

Alya’s eyes shut and her teeth gently took a bite on her lower lip as she felt a searing excitement traveling through every inch of her body, the grasp that Ladybug had on her rear tightening as she seemed to work a hickey into her skin, eventually detaching from her flesh with a soft pop before taking a step around to her front.

“For what it’s worth, out of all the interviews I’ve given...You’re my favorite, so far.” The vigilante warmly said, her hands nudging the blogger’s underwear down to her ankles before stepping up and kissing on her face.

“Ah, L-Ladybug, fuck-” Was all that Alya managed to mutter out, her eyes still shut as cool air hit her now fully exposed body, her hands wanting so badly to come around and take hold of her masked interviewee and repay her in spades.

“That eager already, huh? Don’t worry, we’ll be getting to that part in _just_  a moment.” Ladybug teased, a hand gently tangling itself in her red-brown hair, bringing her face in close and giving them a moment of shared, heated breathing before parting Alya’s lips subtly and planting a deep, passionate kiss on her.

Alya’s knees were buckling as she felt the heroine’s tongue tracing around the roof of her mouth, moaning as she felt a hand drop down and lift her leg up and bring it to rest onto a spandex-clad hip.

It didn’t help her much as she found herself all but entirely intoxicated with everything from the way Ladybug so easily managed to slip her into this more submissive state, which wasn’t much of an easy task, to how simply divine she smelled.

Everything about her and this night as a whole was enough to drive Alya crazy, and if she didn’t feel her leg drop back to the floor and a hand take hold of her waist so shortly after, she very well may have lost her mind.

Before she had a chance, Ladybug broke from her mouth and delivered another kiss to her neck, leaning her head back some while her free hand cupped one of her breasts, the vigilante eventually separating from her form almost entirely in order to shove her over the edge and onto the bed.

“Don’t suppose we can...get a few pictures, for the article, I mean.” Alya muttered, taking the moment to collect whatever pieces of herself that she could.

“The night is still young,  _Miss. Césaire_ , but something tells me you wouldn’t be satisfied with  _just_  a picture, this time.” Ladybug tauntingly spoke, climbing over top of the restrained blogger with narrowed eyes and a smirk on her face.

A subtle shake of her head and the moan that lowly emanated from her throat was all it took for the vigilante to lock lips with her again, her hands both massaging and toying with her chest, seductively letting out a few moans of her own that were filled with little more than her interviewer’s name as she started drifting down her body.

Ladybug laid several hickeys into Alya’s collarbone, only going any further after assuring she’d covered as much space as she wanted, after which she crawled down the bed and used her mouth on her breasts, licking and sucking on her skin and spending ample time on one before swapping to the other before eventually traveling to the top of her stomach.

With another few kisses to her bellybutton, the vigilante was back on her feet again, her hands still softly in place on either side of her hips, keeping her prey in place while she slowly leaned forward, much to Alya’s heated excitement.

“How’re you holding up? Need to take a break?” Ladybug stopped with a chuckle to her voice, peering up at the deeply blushing Alya as she dangled her head just a few mere inches above her crotch.

“No, god, please don’t stop.” Alya whined back, being fully on the brink of breaking the line that kept her arms constricted and taking the heroine by the pigtails and shoving her face between her legs.

The wicked smile that befell Ladybug’s face could have stopped her heart, but as she felt her thighs get spread apart and breath hitting her sensitive skin, she knew the worst was yet to come, so she braced herself as much as she could manage.

Not that it did her much good in the end.

“Fuck! Lah-Ladybug, yes!” She almost immediately cried out as she felt the Ladybug’s lips practically latch onto her sensitive flesh, her tongue jolting out and licking up her slit at an already impressive pace that made her twitch and writhe on the bed.

The volume didn’t bother Ladybug, it only really urged her on as she dug her gloved nails into Alya’s thighs, making sure to be thorough with each pass she took over the slick flesh that practically filled her mouth, moaning intentionally against her skin before focusing directly on her clit.

More expletives flew as any sense of control started to slip from Alya’s grasp, the only feeling was that of the heat that shot through her body with each press on her mound, each flick of the tongue across her crotch that seemed more attentive than the last.

She didn’t have much in the way of visibility at this point, but when her eyes weren’t forcing themselves shut, she could still make out of the devilish smirk on the hero’s face as she managed to watch her, albeit in bits and pieces, vigorously eat her out.

With how she covered and tended to each and every inch of wet flesh between her legs, and even planted hickeys on the inner parts of her thighs, it was like Ladybug was intentionally trying to make her walk bowlegged for the rest of the week.

Not that she would have minded, especially with just how good she was feeling, not even the sweat that seemed to sweep over her entire form was enough to break the pleasured feeling that was the hero’s mouth firmly locked onto her crotch.

It could have lasted hours, even days, and Alya might not have known, it certainly felt as long, but time seemed to eventually speed up as she felt a spandex-clad finger poke and prod at her entrance, with the tip of it soon slipping into her and bringing about what was, simply put, one of the most intense orgasms she’d ever felt.

“Ladybug! Fuck,  _fuck!_ ” Alya loudly moaned out, her body seizing up and her legs closing around the vigilante’s head, locking it in place almost as firmly as the yo-yo string that had kept her arms behind her back while she stiffly rocked her hips against the heroine’s lips.

Not that it was necessary, as Ladybug clearly had no intentions of leaving until her work was entirely finished, even if it meant taking the bulk of it on her chin, and the rest of her face, really.

Sure enough, as Alya’s body started to relax and her legs dropped down, Ladybug slowly pulled her head up with a smile, all of which was almost certainly coated with the majority of her climax, some of it even on bits of her mask.

Slowly, the vigilante crawled her way back up and over the mostly exhausted blogger, a hand gently going around to her back and undoing the knot that had locked her wrists together, the string retracting back to the yo-yo as her hands were blissfully released from their binding.

“You...Really know how to give a girl an, ahem, exclusive.” Alya teasingly huffed out as she stared up into her blue eyes, weakly managing to get a handful of her suit as the heroine dipped herself down and grazed her lips against hers.

“Mhm, I just think it’s important to keep the fans happy,  _Miss. Césaire._ ” Ladybug played, one hand grabbing onto her shoulders and tilting her head to one side, easing the both of them into another, slower, passionate kiss before her opposite hand flicked the light off. 


	4. Smutember Day 4: Oral Sex (Adrino)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Oral Sex

“And here I thought Adrien Agreste was a man of his word.” Nino spoke with a slight laugh to his voice, hands playfully crossed over his chest as he dropped his controller on the table and took up a seat on the couch.

“C’mon, can’t we do like, best two outta three? I am still owed a rematch from last week.” Adrien said back, a mild whine to his words as he gently tossed his head back onto the cushion behind it.

“The deal, in your own words I might add, was that whoever lost that round had to, ahem, suck the other off. Unless my hearing is going out, I don’t think the words “rematch” or “best two out of three” are anywhere in there.” Was the boy’s answer, cutting his eyes over towards him.

“Are you sure we can’t work  _anything_  else out? I’m talking anything else you want, honest.” The blonde complained, prompting a roll of his Lahiffe’s eyes and a chuckle from the other end of the couch.

“What’s the matter, Agreste? You and I both know this wouldn’t be the first time, probably won’t be the last, either.” Nino somewhat jokingly replied, arms dropping to his sides as he leaned towards him.

“No, no, it’s not that, I just…” Adrien started, a blush forming on his face as the prospect of his inner thoughts coming out of his mouth started to hit him. “...I kinda wanna, y’know…” He trailed off, practically pouting as he inched closer over.

Nino merely rolled his eyes at first, letting out a brief, semi-frustrated sigh, mostly directed at the face that’d managed to break him so often in the past. “Dude, really? You don’t wanna go through with your end of the deal this time,  _just_  because you wanna get off, too? You know you can do both, right?”

“I know, I know, but…” Agreste went back to more of a whine as he placed a hand on his Lahiffe’s lap, trying to maintain his doe eyed look as he plead his case.

“Don’t tell me “it’s just not the same by myself”, c’mon.” Nino again answered, the conversation going cold for a moment as he mulled his options over in his mind.

He fully intended on cashing in, too many times has Adrien pulled this sort of thing to get out of situations like this, he couldn’t back down now, but at the same time, he understood that what he might be feeling was a genuine need, and his case was somewhat helped by the bump that had been in his pants since the game ended.

“Alright, alright. Tell you what, Agreste, if you keep up your end of the bargain and blow me, and uh...I dunno, let me finish on your face?” Lahiffe started up, fingers rubbing on the bridge of his nose before fixing his glasses while he got a nod in response. “Then I’ll help you out, later.”

“Help me how, exactly?” Adrien playfully spoke, getting a low grumble in reply, while the stern looking facial expression was telling him not to press his luck. “Okay, I can work with that. Shake on it?” He picked back up, a smirk in his lips as he jumped to his feet and extended a hand before the two shook.

To say that Adrien was the only one aroused the entire time they’d been hanging out today wouldn’t be totally truthful, as Nino had actually come to enjoy these sorts of bets and wagers that’d get made sometimes days in advance, and this one in particular had managed to make the walk over a bit more difficult than most days, if only because it’d been a few weeks since the blonde had lost.

Which was why it was such a relief when the model slowly dropped to his knees, an act that definitely made things feel as tight as they could, and why it felt so good when the button on his pants came undone and his zipper was tugged all the way down, the garment as a whole shifting from his waist some as he helped the effort by moving his hips slightly.

“Heh, maybe I’m not the most eager person in the room after all.” Adrien teased in response to the stiffening cock that practically popped out of Lahiffe’s boxers, tracing a finger around his shaft as he stared up at the increasingly flustered expression that was laced on the DJ’s face.

“Just...Get to work, Agreste, before I, ah, make you.” Nino taunted back, the combination of the cool air hitting his skin and how perfectly the tip of Adrien’s finger slid around his length making things a little harder to deal with, in more ways than one.

Thankfully, that was all the instruction needed, as the blonde merely replied with an approving moan and a lusty look to his eyes before starting on his efforts.

He took it slow, of course, wanting to draw as much out of Nino as he could for as long as he could, eventually starting by peppering his lap with short, light kisses, before lifting up his hardened cock and kissing more deeply near the base of it.

“ _Fuck_ , dude.” Nino gasped out as he felt precum leak from his tip, finding himself somewhat surprised by the more sensual direction he was being taken in.

Adrien again simply let out a low moan as his mouth went about laying kisses up his cock, his throat vibrating just enough on the way to practically tickle the DJ’s skin and get him to shift about on the couch slightly.

The teasings and foreplay soon reached their end to Nino’s relief, as the model tilted the length up some and planted himself on the underside, his eyes shutting before briefly lashing the end of his tongue out to lick him all the way to his tip.

From there, Agreste parted his lips a bit further and inched Nino into his mouth, taking as much in on the first go as he could while drawing out what sounded almost like a purr before he tightened his grasp on Lahiffe’s sensitive skin and started sliding back towards the tip.

“Damn, that’s…so good…” Nino muttered with a near panting to his voice, a hand instinctively taking a light hold on the top of Adrien’s head, staring back down into his green, passionate looking eyes as he helped him go down further.

It was taking a lot more effort not to stand up, take a firmer grab of the blonde’s hair, and make him really go to work, but the DJ resisted to the best of his abilities, opting to instead just tangle a few fingers in the bright locks and merely let him work on his own.

He made the right call, as Adrien slipped to about the halfway point of his length and, with a few strokes of what he didn’t have in his mouth, started to move at a more rapid pace, keeping his lips tightly locked around Nino’s cock as precum leaked and coated the inside of his mouth.

Maybe it was because he knew the house was empty, or maybe it had just been so long since he’d had this sort of release, but either way, Nino was taking as much joy in it as he could, his head drifting back onto the couch as his own mouth dangled open, loud groans and swears mixing with Adrien’s name in such a heated way that only encouraged the model to work faster and go deeper on him.

And that’s just what he did, his tongue trailing along the underside of the now slick member while his eyes briefly shut and his throat emanated with more purr-like moans, even a few attempts at drooling out the DJ’s name were made, though it only helped to make Nino’s lap a sloppy mess.

It was quickly becoming too difficult to keep control over himself, and, judging by the half-lidded look he received as he leaned his head up some, he started to feel as if that was the blonde’s goal in all of this all along.

“Dude, dude, I-Fuck!” Nino moaned out after a few more moments, his legs tensing up as shivers traveled up his spine. “Adrien, I...I’m gonna, ah, cum.” He managed to warn, his hand involuntarily grabbing the top of the model’s head a bit more tightly.

The words almost seemed to fall on deaf ears as the model pushed himself further, even getting to deep-throat the DJ on a few passes and merely letting him throb in his mouth, before he finally heeded the warning and slid his head back, keeping his lips greedily around the tip of his throbbing length for a few seconds before pulling off with a subtle pop and quickly wrapping a hand around the shaft as Lahiffe went over the edge.

Adrien sat on his knees, eyes shut and mouth somewhat dangling open as Nino released, his firm grip on his hair keeping the blonde in place as he shot his load all over his face, his cock practically resting on his chin as he loudly groaned and gripped the armrest of the couch tightly.

The surprisingly intense orgasm lasted longer than he might have anticipated, too, as Agreste subtly pumped along Nino’s length through his climax, working out a few more bursts of cum that landed on his lips before the two of them both finally started to relax, with the DJ laying out in his seat and the model opening his satisfied looking eyes.

Both were a bit in shambles for a few minutes afterwards, Nino being the worst off between the two, though that didn’t stop Adrien from helping him come down, licking up some of the mess from the cum-slicked cock that still dangled in front of him, cleaning him up while his hands massaged on his thighs before slowly getting to his feet and retrieving a towel from the table nearby.

“Man, I almost forgot how...good you were at this stuff.” The DJ raggedly spoke, bringing an arm up and resting it across his slightly sweaty forehead while he peered towards the still somewhat soaked model.

“Flattering me isn’t getting you out of my round, Lahiffe, unless _you're_ the one who isn't a man of his word.” Agreste confidently spoke, wiping up what was left on his face before rejoining the DJ on the couch, inching up to his side as his expression shifted to it’s familiar, lustfully lidded look.

“I know, I know, but...Doesn’t it at least earn me a timeout?” Nino jokingly replied, bringing his arm around the blonde’s shoulder some as he tilted himself towards him. “I’d say we...both need one, after all that.” He tacked on with a grin, his free hand gently finding the Adrien’s chin and brought him closer.

“Hm...I’ll allow it, but only because I think the way you look after you cum is really hot, and I wanna admire it a _little bit_ longer.” Adrien teasingly answered, sharing a slight chuckle and planting a hand on his thigh before gently moving in, moaning from his throat again as he cuddled up closer and lightly kissed on Nino’s lips.


	5. Smutember Day 5: Toys (Solo/Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Masturbation, Dirty Talk and Sex Toys

 “Hmph, damn it…” Adrien muttered to himself as he fished a small, slender box from under the foot of his bed, continuing to grumble lowly as he placed it on the foot of his bed and took a mild bite on his lower lip.

The phrase “In case of emergencies” was scrawled on the lid in cursive with a few hearts surrounding it, prompting a slight chuckle and a roll of his eyes before he took a deep breath in and eased the cardboard off and merely tossed it to the floor behind him.

Heated air passed through his slightly parted lips as he took inventory of what was inside-mostly things he had no real knowledge of, but buried beneath it all was something that was left untouched, at least, as far as he could tell, with a label tied to it with his name written in the same handwriting to the cover of the box.

The blonde had originally laughed it off when Marinette passed him this “care package” as they called it, figuring the sort of care she was talking about wouldn’t be needed during the week or two that she’d be gone from the city for a fashion design related contest.

But here he was, just three days in, and with seemingly every contact he’d think to try busy, along with a lack of enthusiasm for the idea of searching for relief online, he was practically out of options, save for the slender, red and black dotted tool he lifted from the pack.

Agreste breathed in deep as he snapped the tag with his name on it off the base, reluctantly examining it for a moment as he pieced together what exactly he had to do with it, his face getting warmer as he realized that one end of it was a sort of suction cup, and that he’d have to stick this piece of plastic to a solid surface.

A sense of added arousal and personal embarrassment built up within him as he further inspected the thick, almost matte surface of the toy, slowly undoing the front of his jeans before getting back to his feet and leaning down, giving his room a shifty glance before firmly placing sticking the bottom onto the floor in front of him and standing upright.

From there, he merely let his pants slip from his waist, pushing his boxers down along with them as the garments pooled together at his ankles before kicking them a good bit away and retrieving a small, purple colored bottle from the box.

His excitement was nearly on full display as he flicked the cap up and coated his hand in lavender scented gel, thankfully knowing well enough to spread it onto the plastic cock that stood before him, slowly moving to stand over top of the glistening tool after he covered it to his liking.

Another hot breath built up in his chest as he stripped his shirt off and added it to the pile of clothing, his eyes briefly shutting as he tried to fortify his resolve and, with a nibble on his upper lip and an intense exhale, he stepped his legs apart and started lowering himself downwards.

“Mh, Mari…” Adrien muttered out without much thought, his gaze half-lidded as he felt the surprisingly cold head of the dildo prod at his ass, shifting himself subtly and generally making sure he had it at a proper angle, bracing himself all the while before finally shoving himself onto the toy.

“Ah! F-Fuck!” The blonde exclaimed as he felt the plastic penetrate him, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he held himself in place for a second, needing the time to empty his tightly wound chest before allowing himself to sink further down.

Again he grumbled loudly, his breathing feeling ragged already as his hands found themselves roughly grabbing handfuls of his bare legs, his nails mildly digging into his thighs as his hips subtly shook from side to side, working as much of the tool into himself on the first go as he could before finally needing to rest.

It hadn’t even been a full pass and he already felt somewhat exhausted, his hardened cock twitching and a feeling of fullness washing over him as he eased his right around the base of his length, taking in a ragged breath and starting to gently pump on himself before lifting upwards.

The model practically growled, baring his teeth as he held himself near the tip of the plastic for a few moments, eventually pushing down again at a slightly faster pace while still maintaining a sliver of his attention on the throbbing work he held in his hand.

Precum leaked from the side of his hand as Adrien went about fucking himself on the dildo at an ever-increasing speed, his vision going hazier by the minute and his knees buckling while he worked the toy further in, each pass bringing another inch before he managed to fit the majority inside of himself, loudly groaning as he reached the base.

That was the point when any remaining personal reservations or doubts left his mind entirely and the blonde found himself really cutting loose, his ass almost bouncing on the floor with a quiet slapping sound, his head dropping back as he thoroughly stroked himself.

Nothing short of Ladybug showing herself into his room would get through to him at this point, which is why it was likely a good thing that he chose to do this in an empty house at the dead of night.

“Fuck, fuck! Marinette, ah, Ladybuh-damn!” Agreste repeatedly moaned out amongst a flurry of other names and swears, clenching tighter around the immensely filling toy as a light sweat slid down his forehead.

Each action send shockwaves through his shuddering form, but no matter how deep he took it or how fast he worked his hand or how loud he moaned, the end simply didn’t seem to come.

For all the tools he had at his disposal, there was just something missing, and as his pleasure-addled mind drifted on the odd, lack of climax, the idea of calling for help slowly formed and took hold.

With a roll of his eyes upward and a grumble in his throat, the model found himself reaching over towards his discarded jeans with his free hand, his occupied one taking up a firm hold around the base of his length as he pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly speed dialed his girlfriend.

“Hey, Adrien, everything okay?” Marinette’s calm, mildly yawning voice hit his ear, prompting him to do all he could to resist the urge to finish for just a little longer.

“Hah, hey, Mari, things are...Fine, I just, uh…Was wondering if you’d...Help me out?” Adrien roughly spoke, his throat dry and arm shaking as he slowly and subtly resumed riding on the plastic tool.

“Well, sure, but what could you need at this hour? You do know just how late it is, right?” She playfully questioned him, remaining blissfully unaware of how her boyfriend’s evening had gone up to this point.

“I, uh...Well, I was...using your, ahem, care package, and I’m kinda having trouble, uh...y’know...” He answered some before his sentence trailed off and away from him, a familiar shame washing over him as his words seemed to catch up with his mind.

Silence filled the air between them for a moment before a low sigh erupted from the other end of the line. “You seriously called me this late because you can’t get off?” Marinette eventually said, complete with her eyes all but audibly rolling.

“I-I know, I know, but like, I’m...The uh, red thing, with black dots, it’s like...not working?” The blonde spoke up for himself, only realizing how nonsensical the way his words were after they had already been said.

“Let me guess, you’re on it right now, aren’t you? You really decided to call me, while...” The tired girlfriend replied, getting a stifled grunt in response, letting out a sort of half grumble, half chuckle at his predicament.

“Well, if you’re doing all that you’re supposed to be doing, I’m not sure how I can help.” Mari added on, still clearly and obviously judging him despite being a few cities away.

“Just, ah...Tell me something? L-Like, y’know, tell me to finish, or something” Agreste raggedly answered, his head dropping as he still held himself on what felt like the brink, his composure still in shambles as he winced at his own words.

Things went quiet again, worrying the blonde slightly and prompting a few pumps on his still stiffened length and a quick, somewhat erratic buck on the dildo.

“ _Adrien Agreste_.” Marinette suddenly started, her voice a familiar, heated mix of stern and sensual as Adrien slowly resumed his actions.

“If you don’t cum for me, _right now_ , when I get home, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to see straight.” She demanded, hearing a fit of groans and curses from her phone while trying to hold back a giggle.

“Mh-Mari, I...Please, more.” The model lowly begged, his hand moving like lightning as he jerked himself, his lower half clenching harshly around the plastic as his toes began to curl.

“Hurry up and blow it already, you _filthy boy_ , calling me in the middle of the night just to get off, you’re just so _dirty_ , Adrien.” Marinette spoke after a moment, her words feeling as if they were accompanied by her breath as the blonde forced himself to the base of the dildo and, gripping himself firmly around the tip, finally reached his climax

“Mari! Oh, Marinette! Fuck!” Adrien loudly groaned, throwing his head back as he slowly rode the toy and continued pumping on his erupting cock, cum all but spraying into his hand and lap as he tried to restrain it as best he was able.

Not that it helped much, as the small pool of white that formed directly in front of him from what had shot and leaked out from his guard would prove.

“Feeling any better, boner boy? Or do I need to fly back there tomorrow to take better care of you?” Mari playfully spoke after a few moments of indulging herself in the worn-out panting of her certainly exhausted boyfriend.

“Nh, no, I’m good, I...fuck, thank you, Mari.” Agreste roughly replied after taking some time to catch his breath, easing himself up and off the tool before bringing himself to rest against the foot of his bed.

“Good. Now, I think we both need some sleep, so I’ll talk to you later, alright? And don’t forget to clean up your mess.” Marinette said with another giggle and a louder yawn than before in her voice, her phone audibly shifting around against her face.

“Mhm, no worries, talk to you soon.” Adrien answered before the line went dead, his tired body relaxing against his bed for a little longer, observing everything from the gel that had leaked to the floor, and the remnants of his orgasm with a satisfied smirk to his face.


	6. Smutember Day 6: Shower/Bath Sex (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Fingering

“Y’know, I’m not sure how clean you can get if you leave your costume on, unless I read your text wrong or something.” Adrien playfully remarked, closing the bathroom door behind him and leaning back against it.

“Is that your way of telling me to get  _naked_ , Adrien?” Ladybug answered, a smirk to her lips as she toyed around with the knobs of the spacious shower, getting them to a preferred temperature while messing with his removable shower head.

“Er, well, I just meant like, unless you mean to wash your suit, I-I...Don’t see how you’ll be getting clean, yourself.” The blonde replied with a few, nervous chuckles and a rush of heat washing over his face.

The two may have been seeing each other for a while now, and maybe things had gone farther than he’d even dreamed about, but that didn’t make her more sensual teasings lose much, if any, of their impact.

“It is possible to  _just_  wash my hair, you might want to get your mind out of the gutter, handsome.”  The vigilante taunted, turning to face him while taking a few slow steps to approach him.

“Unless, you  _do_  want me naked, that is. This is _your_ house, after all.” Ladybug lowly added in a more heated tone, planting her hands on either side of his form and all but pinning him to the door.

“Uh, well that’s...It’s up to you, I-I mean, if you want to, I wouldn’t mind-er, or if you don’t, that’s fine too.” He muttered out with another failed attempt at laughing it off following his words, already feeling a flustered as air seemed to get tighter inside of his throat.

“You are just so easy, Agreste.” The heroine said with a giggle of her own, the tension dropping from the room as she leaned up and gave him a light kiss to the cheek while running a gloved finger down the other side of his face and off his chin before she finally relented.

His eyes merely rolled up some as he let out a breath he didn’t even know was being held while his composure returned, resisting the urge to melt right there and then by watching her step back and  arrange a few bottles before stepping under the water.

“The water’s nice and warm, if you’d like to join me.” She teased towards him while undoing her pigtails and running her hands through her hair, giving him a few glances with a smirk to her face.

“I, uh, I’d have to go get undressed, and stuff.” Adrien managed to say, somewhat surprising himself given that he was a bit unsure if he’d lost the ability to speak for the rest of the night or not

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, then.” Ladybug replied with a giggly tone of voice, winking towards him, half expecting him to faint given how unprepared he clearly was for this evening up to this point.

He certainly felt like fainting, at least, maybe it’d cause him to wake up after so suddenly passing out, but as he eased himself off the door and felt a few splashes of water, he realized that he definitely wasn’t just having another dream about Ladybug showering in front of him.

“I guess, um...I mean, if you’re just...washing your hair…” The blonde’s tone slowly shifted to a mumble as his gaze fixed to the ground, holding onto one of his wrists shyly as words seemed to fail him.

“Oh, well, suit yourself.” The vigilante spoke, nearly singing her reply before switching to an audible hum as she poured some gel into her hands and thoroughly scrubbed the top of her head for a few moments.

So he sat back and merely looked on while watching her rinse and repeat, his heart already jumping and fluttering in his chest as he really considered the invitation and, after a few minutes of her not doing much washing, what exactly she’d come over for.

Granted he hadn’t thought much of it when she requested his shower given how much time they’d been spending together, and he certainly didn’t mind letting her wash up, but there was clearly way more to this meeting than he once believed, and so he started to think on what she was up to.

It was obvious that she wanted something from him, but with him being fully clothed and her costume staying on, the options were limited, so he had to come up with something on his own, all the while she continued running the water over herself, practically staring at him as an idea took shape in his head and was soon put into motion.

Slowly, Adrien began his approach, his breathing tightening with each drop of warm water that splashed onto his shirt as Ladybug placed both her hands onto the wall in front of her, briefly shutting her eyes and letting out a quieted, approving moan.

His breath shuddered some as he stepped behind her, her back up against his chest and his chin leaning towards the crook of her neck while he took a gentle grasp of her hip with his right, his palm gradually running up and down her slick, costumed thigh.

“Took you long enough. Thought I might have to spell it out there for a minute.” Ladybug tauntingly spoke, her eyes shut behind her mask as her arms dropped down and took a light hold on either of his wrists.

“You could have just...asked me directly, y’know.” Adrien playfully replied, his lips brushing against the collar of her suit while his left found itself traveling up her form and eventually grabbing her breast.

“Mhm, sometimes it’s just a bit more fun when you at least try to take charge.” She further teased, shifting her eyes over and getting as good a look at his lust-laden expression while embracing his massaging efforts.

Agreste merely let a moan out through his nose, parting his lips and kissing on her collar, his teeth digging into the spandex of her suit before moving his mouth up and firmly planting a hickey on what was exposed of her bump covered neck.

“Ah, Adrien...Damn…” The vigilante all but hissed out, the water splashing on her forehead only making matters worse as she felt both of his hands suddenly pull from her body without so much as a word.

Not that she’d get to reprimand him, as her mouth was soon greeted and filled with a finger or two, while she watched his free hand shake and unfasten the shower head from it’s holder, with him pointing it downwards for a moment before removing his digits from her lips and placing his hand near her crotch.

“You...You missed a spot…” Adrien sensually moaned into her ear, shifting his head to rest it on her shoulder as he firmly pulled on the spandex with his thumb, moving both the material, and the skin underneath of it while nudging her legs apart a little further.

“Fuck, Adrien…” Was all Ladybug could think to mumble as the heated water sprayed up between her legs, her body trembling some as she felt herself being spread beneath her suit, the pressure only getting more intense the closer the blonde held the shower head to her pussy.

The pair went a bit silent, save for some huffing and panting, the sound of rushing water being the only real sound in the room as Agreste thoroughly used the wand on the vigilante, his fingers inching towards her pussy before finally started to rub on it through her costume.

Ladybug was little more than a floundering mess, the unfamiliar pleasure of the shower mixing with his attentive fingertips in ways that made her start to think that this was a dream she was having.

Adrien practically rested the metal against her crotch as she writhed and shivered in his grasp, intentionally breathing on her neck while feeling her lower half repeatedly started to seize and clench on the spandex that kept her bare skin from his hand.

He focused on her clit while angling the shower head as directly under her legs as he could, his thumb pressing firmly against the costume while his other fingers toyed around on her slit, eliciting moans from the both of them as the surprisingly thin spandex only made each action he took feel more intense

“Adrien...Oh, fuck, I-I’m so close, I can’t, nh!” The heroine muttered through gritted teeth, her eyes going shut as he replaced his hand with the spraying water for a few moments, keeping the warmth aimed at her throbbing pussy as she pressed back against his soaking wet shirt.

“Oh, Ladybug...Mhm, cum for me, Ladybug, let me feel you cum…” The blonde seductively spoke towards her ear, nibbling on her earlobe before allowing his fingers to return to her form and, with a few rubs and a pinch on her clit, push her over the edge.

Ladybug loudly cried out for him as his words seared into her mind, her body shaking as her orgasm tore through her and her hips rocked against both his hand, and the shower head, her mouth staying wide for a handful of seconds before being sealed with Adrien’s lips.

He kissed her deeply and passionately as she came, easing her through her climax by shifting most of the streaming water from her and gently palming over her crotch, moaning lowly into her mouth as she slowly started to come down, her body relaxing loosely on his chest before the two made their way to the floor, the blonde helping her to rest in his lap after dropping the wand to the side.

“So...Are you feeling any cleaner?” He teasingly spoke, flicking a knob on the shower head and stopping the water before running his fingertips through her soaking wet hair, his opposite hand massaging and kneading on her stomach.

“Mhm, something...Something like that, I think, yeah.” The somewhat exhausted vigilante replied, her voice low and a weakened grin on her face as she rested on his drenched clothing, the pumping of her chest gradually slowed and control over her breathing returned.

“Well, what do we do now? It is still a little early, and I figure you'll be spending the night again, am I right?” Adrien sensually said, tilting his head forward and leaning down, warming smiling at her while continuing to rub his hands over anything they could reach.

“I hadn't planned on it, but...since you asked, I don't see why not. If only because I want to make sure you get nice and clean, too.” Ladybug playfully answered, fluttering her eyes at him and her smirk growing some, trailing a few fingers on his face before taking a gentle hold on his chin and pulling him further over and kissing him again.


	7. Smutember Day 7: Spanking (DjWifi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Spanking and Handjobs

“C’mon, dirty boy, show me what I wanna see, tell me what I wanna hear.” Alya spoke as sensually as she could, a hand up her boyfriend’s chest as she railed the opposite one against his backside.

“Ah-Alya, I don’t..I don’t think this is working.” Nino said back, looking over towards her, giving her a mild shrug before she halted her movements and started to pull herself off his body, taking a step back and leaning back with a huff.

This weekend that they had was meant to be one of romance and interrogation, and while their earlier dinner had gone well enough with the first part, something didn’t seem to be sticking when it came to the other half of the equation.

“You’re telling me that did nothing to you? I mean, I was hitting it really hard there for a minute.” Alya sternly questioned, her arms crossing as she pressed herself back against the wall with an inquisitive look to her face.

“I don’t know what to tell you, but I guess I’m just not too into it.” Nino answered, his hands up near his chest as he shrugged at the question and seemingly at the attempt at foreplay in general.

“You could just tell me that you’re lying.” The girl spoke back up with a teasing tone in her voice after tapping her foot for a second, her eyes unmoving as they stared him down with as lusty an expression as she could muster up.

“Eh, I guess it’s just not for me, that’s all. Everybody’s got their...ahem, things, Alya, spanking just doesn’t seem to be one of mine.” Her boyfriend replied, his arms folding in front of him while his eyes shut.

“But everyone I  _know_ is into it, Mari, Adrien, Nathaniel, I can’t think of anyone who doesn’t like it at least a little bit. It’s almost like a basic, universal thing.” She explained her side of things with a sort of smile to her face while moving over and approaching him again.

“Not  _entirely_  universal, though. Doesn’t mean we can’t try other stuff out, right?” Nino picked up, opening his eyes and turning over to face her some before his hands found themselves placed on her shoulders.

“You’re  _positive_  it did nothing to you? Not even a little bit of something?” Alya further questioned, putting almost a pouty expression on her face as she placed her grasp on his hips.

“Can’t say it did, no.” He again denied, poking his fingers over and onto her back, lightly rubbing on her clothed form as he warmly smiled and even let out a few, low chuckles as he brought her in closer to him.

His girlfriend merely huffed some as she embraced the hug, stepping up into his arms and softly rocking in place along with him for a moment before feeling something pressing into her thigh, giving a peek down towards it before bringing her face up to his.

“And you’re _sure_  you’re not just lying to me? You really don’t like getting spanked?” Alya spoke with a renewed sense of playfulness to her tone, her eyes narrowing at his as she watched his stern expression waiver some.

“I-I’m sure, really...I dunno what else to say.” Nino muttered back, clearing his throat a few times as he started to realize what had happened and just how quickly things could spiral out of control from here.

“So is it just being in my presence that gets you that hard, or are you going to come clean with me?” She taunted, dropping a hand down towards his crotch and taking what she could grab into her hand.

Her boyfriend only mumbled and shut his eyes for a moment, clearly still trying to maintain a sense of self control and strictness to himself as she fumbled around with the bump that stiffly stuck out in his shorts.

“You wanna know what I think, Lahiffe?” Alya started, moving closer to one of his ears as she shifted to his side before continuing with her thoughts. “I think you just openly lied to me, and I don’t think this is the first time, either”

“Ah, Alya, wait, just...I can explain…” Nino lowly managed to get out, finding it hard not to bite on his lower lip as he felt her fingertips push under the waistband of both his shorts, and his boxers, the garments both shifting around some as her fingers found their way around his hardened length.

“No need, I'm pretty sure I’ve got you all figured already.” His girlfriend picked back up, giggling lowly and grinning widely as she slowly pumped on him, tugging at the clothing from the back until his lower half was bereft of clothing.

“You want everyone to think that you’re  _not_  into anything, that you’re just...vanilla…” She went on, cupping her free hand slightly before suddenly and somewhat sharply slamming it against his now bare backside.

“But  _you’re actually a big, kinky bastard_ , aren’t you?” Alya seductively accused, railing her palm against her boyfriend’s ass again as he tried and failed to stifled a loud moan that came from his slightly parted lips almost entirely involuntarily.

“I wonder what else you’re into...Bondage? Sex toys? Don’t tell me... _Pegging?_ ” She continued, tightening her grasp on his cock as she worked him, giving him a space to reply between her words, a space that was almost immediately filled with increasingly loud groans.

“Gosh, we’ve been dating for how long now, and this is the first I’m hearing of this.” Alya giggled, smacking her hand against him again. “Imagine all the things I could have been doing for you...doing to you.”

“Alya, please...I-I’m, ah, I’m gonna cum…” Nino found himself pleading, doing his best to warn her as his length throbbed and twitched in her unrelenting grasp, his words ultimately only making her jerk him faster and more fully, as well as an increase in pace with her spankings.

“That’s alright...We did rent this room for the weekend, after all, and now I’ve already got almost everything I want out of you, save an actual confession” She replied, chuckling under her breath, now more relentlessly smacking his ass, even letting her nails brush his skin whenever contact was made while he squirmed in her grasp.

“Ah...Alya, yes! I-I am! Fuck!” Was the last thing he managed to say before she pumped him into climax, his girlfriend giving him a final, firm spank before gripping onto his ass, holding him at least somewhat steady as his cock twitched while he came in her hand, his mess leaking out of it some before the moment started to pass.

She admired her work for a moment once she felt his body relax enough to release him, both eyeing the heated, panting face of her boyfriend, and just how much she’d managed to get out of him on what was a mostly improvised attempt, moaning as she pulled a tissue from the nearby nightstand and stepped back to his front.

“Hm, that was a pretty successful experiment if I say so myself.” His girlfriend tauntingly remarked, licking some of what remained of his orgasm from her hand before cleaning the rest off her palm, then grabbing another tissue to wipe him off as well.

“Mhm, fuck...Wh-What exactly were you testing with all of that? Cause that felt like...a lot more than spanking.” He eventually managed to playfully speak up, his legs wobbling some before she was close enough for him to lean up on her again.

“I wanted to see how long you’d be able to directly lie to me, and no, your boner isn’t what gave you away-It was Agreste, he told me  _all_  about how you two  _really_  spent that “midnight release” a few weeks ago.” She teased, a satisfied look starting to fall over her face.

“So, really, I’ve known about your kinky tenancies for a while now.” Alya finished her answer with a wicked smirk across her lips, her eyes focused on his as she wrapped a hand around his back and helped hold her half-naked boyfriend in place.

“Th-That traitor, I knew he’d crack on me eventually…Can he still walk, at least?” Her boyfriend jokingly replied with a more mild, equally teasing grin to his face, a hand reaching up and rubbing through the ends of her hair.

“Eh, you’d have to ask Marinette about that, after I got what I needed out of him, I let her have do whatever she saw fit.” She mischievously answered, running her unused palm along the back of his neck while the other one moved down and took a grasp on his rear.

“Well, if it’s all out of the bag, I guess we’re gonna spend the rest of the weekend...putting some of into practice?” Nino lightly smirked, his remaining composure returning as he took a firmer grasp around her side.

“Some of it? Oh no, I’ve got _a lot_ of material to catch up on and a bag full of some...wonderful toys, so you’re not leaving this room for as long as I can help it, big boy.” Alya playfully answered, running a thumb against his chin before she pulled him in closer and the two embraced in a warm, giggle-filled kiss. 


	8. Smutember Day 8: Exhibitionism (Solo - Nathaniel/Adrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Stripping, Masturbation and (slight) Dirty Talk

Nathaniel took in a breath as he plugged a USB cable into his laptop and clipped a webcam to the top of the screen, his head drifting downwards some as he then began to shed some of his clothing, getting down to his boxers and shirt before getting to his knees on in the middle of the floor, shifting around so that he was right in front of the computer.

This wasn’t something he thought he’d be doing a few weeks ago, having managed to convince himself to do it in the first place under the belief that it would just be a simple, one-off sort of thing, a spur of the moment curiosity that he figured would be sated after that one time, and getting a bit of money from it certainly didn’t hurt the decision to give it a try, either.

That one time, however, had turned into something of a slight habit, something that he’d even come to plan on doing a day or so in advance, even coming to have a sort of, mostly guessing schedule and a tier list of what he’d do based on tips posted on his page for his surprisingly frequent, even mildly growing audience.

So here he was in the middle of the night, with lights dimmed and the camera angled just right so as to get as much of him in the frame as he wanted, which, given as how this was simply the start of his stream, was from his waist up, before tapping on his touchpad a few times to finalize some preparations and eventually going live.

“H-Hey, guys, how’s it going?” Nathan warmly spoke, giving a subtle wave of his hand as the viewer count started climbing, his face already a slight shade of red, retrieving his artist tablet from the other side of the room as he gave people time to enter and get comfortable.

Though he’d been at this for a few streams, there was still an air of uncertainty as to how exactly he wanted to go about it, having even struggled with the idea of letting his face show up on camera the first time or two, along with a layer of his general shyness that seemed to permeate through everything he did.

He’d managed to work through the feeling a bit easier than he might in real life, as he was able to keep from getting too flustered, at this point at least, through the comfort of knowing the names on his screen were mostly just that, and the odds of him bumping into anyone in real life who’d watched him here had to be incredibly slim.

It was also why, after showing off a few of his latest drawings to the camera, everything ranging from WIPs to full blown, finished pieces receiving some praise, he didn’t have too much trouble in sliding his shirt off whenever an alert he’d set for tips went off, though his chest did certainly tighten a bit as the garment was tossed beside him.

Nathaniel chatted and generally hung out with his audience from there, making small talk with the occasional, random commenter while showing off other sketches from his notebooks, showing off his latest page devoted to Ladybug when the sound chimed again, and his breathing suddenly slowed.

Maybe he’d been doing this for a month or so, and maybe his nerves had calmed to manageable levels for the most part, but there was still a good chunk of him that felt heated and bashful when it came time, as it often had, to stand upright and, usually slowly, pull his boxers from his hips and flaunt what hung between his legs.

There was an admitted thrill to it, being fully naked for all the world, or in this case about 76 people, to see, and it definitely made it a bit easier to show himself off, thanks to both the excited, support-filled reactions, and because of how otherwise tense it made certain parts of his body get.

The sort of art-and-strip show could be all that would happen, and for the last three weeks, give or take, it was just that, though that’s not to say it didn’t lead to some incredibly exhilarating private time after the stream ended given how many minutes, sometimes even hours he’d been quite literally at full attention.

This night, however, would quickly be one of the other kind of nights, thanks in part to someone giving what was certainly the largest tip he’d ever seen not long after his underwear had been shed.

“W-Well, uh...MrNoire052, guess this part goes out to you, ahem...” Nathan shyly spoke while inching himself back to better frame his lower half, keeping himself from looking directly at the camera as the color of his face was quickly growing to match that of his hair.

Someone tipping enough to get him to do this had actually only happened one other time, during his second stream, and the tip was even given by someone with what he could only remember as being incredibly similar username.

He brushed this off, if only because he had to, though there was also a growing portion of him that had been waiting, even hoping for another day like this, maybe it’d been so long since the first time, or maybe Nathaniel was growing to enjoy having an audience to his masturbation more than he’d ever thought he could.

Either way, his body felt tingly when he first took a grasp on himself, keeping his grasp softer as he wrapped his fingers around his stiffening length, his breath shuddering some as he took in a swallow and eased into pumping himself.

“Can, ah, can everyone...see everything alright?” The artist somewhat jokingly questioned, bringing himself to look up at his adoring chat room as his legs started to spread apart underneath of him slightly, adjusting the camera and his screen some in response to the few who answered him genuinely.

Nathan found his composure to be fleeting as he built up a steady pace on himself, shutting his eyes and taking in a dry gasp upon catching a glance of the precum that had formed at the head of his cock, his skin becoming slick with it as he delivering long, full pumps to himself.

Though his face felt like it was on fire, and his thighs were tingling as if he’d been shocked, there was an immense air of excitement to the act, the fact of what he was doing rolled in his mind as most of his attention started diverting to his crotch, even leaning back on his knees some and letting his head hang downwards while he stroked.

His donation sound effect went off multiple times as his eyes drifted shut again, each time only seeming to add to his pleasure as he soon found himself stifling, then letting out, a few bursts of low moans.

“Nh, I-I really appreciate it, thank-mh! Thank you…” He managed to get out, his throat drying up as his cock throbbed in his tightening grip, his mind getting more and more lost in the feeling of bliss before he was suddenly shaken by the sound of his ringtone going off.

“Ah-Adrien?” Nathan mumbled to himself, unsure if the microphone picked it up as he reached over with his free hand and retrieved his phone, holding it in his hands for a moment while considering what to do as a flurry of viewers jokingly questioned who it was.

Eventually, going against what might have been his better judgement, Nathaniel answered, taking a deep breath in to try and make himself seem normal, despite the fact that he still, albeit slowly, continued his work.

“Hey, Nath, what’s going on?” Adrien cheerily spoke up almost as soon as his call was picked up, the sound of his device dragging along his face some coming through along with what might have been a gust of wind.

“You, uh...You called me.” Nathan muttered back, having to hold the bottom of his phone close to his mouth to better pick his words up before pushing it away from his face briefly in order to let out a moan he knew he couldn’t trap.

“Er, sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude or anything. Wh-What’s up?” He quickly added, his blush growing wider on his face now mostly out of embarrassment, though he’d be lying to himself if he said there wasn’t some excitement to his situation.

“Oh, no worries, dude, it’s fine.” The blonde replied after letting him finish his thoughts, his tone somewhat low with what could only be described as an air of smugness to it.

“I was just calling to personally say  _you’re welcome_.” Agreste went on, his voice getting more sensual as he spoke while his words made the redhead on the other end of the line stop every movement of his body in it’s tracks.

“W-What do you mean? Did I, ah...” Nathan’s own voice turned quickly into a mumble as the realization started to set in, with him deciding to at least pause the stream, if not end it entirely as his eyes stayed wide.

“...How long have you uh, known?” He followed up after getting the camera to stop, slipping over and more properly sitting down on his floor while still, almost involuntarily giving a stroke or two to his still hard length.

“Since the first time you went live, but for what it’s worth, I only found it because you had the site written on the back of the sketchbook you loaned me a while ago, even wrote out your username.” Adrien answered, a notable chuckle to him as he audibly caused the streamer to groan.

“Oh, uh, what are you...watching for?” The artist foolishly questioned, unable to put much forward thought into his words as the revelation that not only someone he knew, someone he even considered a good friend, had seen him like this, but they had been watching the whole time continued sinking in

“C’mon, dude, I’ll give you three guesses.” The blonde joked from the other line, even prompting a few nervous giggles from the other side of the call before he went on with a more proper explanation.

“I mean, I dunno if it’s just cause I know you or what, but it’s pretty hot, dude. I just wish I had more money to toss your way.” He teasingly continued. “And it’s nice to hang out with you, too, even the times when you’re not totally naked.”

Nathaniel did just about everything he could not to faint, blood rushing both to his face and towards his crotch as his eyes briefly rolled up in his head and his right hand started picking back up on his work, quickly reaching and surpassing his early pace.

“Oh, I hope you’re not keeping it paused for me, feel free to start up again.” Adrien added on, watching his computer screen as the stream went from “offline” to “live” again, being immediately greeted with the sight of a more ragged looking Nathan going to town on himself.

“No, no, I’m not dead, sorry, I just...lost internet, for a second.” The artist explained in response to the questions that appeared on screen, still steadily pumping on himself as he stuck part of his phone in between his shoulder and his head.

“Fuck, Nath, am I the reason you’re...going so fast?” Agreste again teased as he watched the redhead’s pace only seem to increase, along with the blush that thoroughly spread out and coated his face.

“Er...Yeah, ah, actually.” Nathan managed to respond, regaining and maintaining more of his composure than he would have guessed he’d been able to while his gaze drifted directly up towards the camera.

“Man, I had heard that you were into some stuff, but I don’t think I would have called this one.” The model remarked, his voice sounding as if it was getting more heated and gruffer as the stream went on.

“Hey, Adrien, are you, um, y’know…” Nathaniel quietly questioned, pressing the end of his phone as tight to the side of his face as he could while keeping his tone low in attempt to avoid the microphone again.

“Do you need three guesses again?” Adrien playfully answered, again sending the artist’s heart racing so fast he’d thought it would stop, the continued strokes he gave himself not helping matters in the slightest.

“Judging by how you’re looking, though, I don’t think you’ll be my uh, last stop, tonight.” He added on, getting a rough chuckle out of both parties that was quickly replaced with a few grunts and groans from the redhead’s side.

“Don’t hold back for me, Nath, I  _did_  pay to see you cum, after all.” The blonde continued, the sound of what would seem to be his teeth dragging on his lip and the sheer power of his words emanating in the artist’s ear as he felt his body shiver and his length twitch in his hand.

Messages of a warning that Nathan had in his head seemed to flood the chat room as he inched closer and closer, delaying himself only slightly as he broke into a series of panting and moaning, leaning forward as he tugged and stretched on his sensitive skin, Adrien’s last few words echoing in his mind as his thighs squeezed tight and his cock throbbed in his hand.

“Oh! Oh, yes!” Nathaniel loudly exclaimed, the rest of his words fading into unintelligible moans as he finally reached his release, cum shooting from the tip of his length as he gave it a few more strokes before holding it firmly in place, giving the camera a full view of his orgasm as he became a shuddering mess.

Be it the live audience or the fact that Adrien Agreste had taken to muttering sweetness into his ear, or just a combination of the two, Nathan felt as if he’d lost more of himself than he ever had when doing this alone, and the sheer pleasure rocked him for several minutes after the actual climax passed, donation sound effects going off as he relaxed.

“Heh, maybe I’ll pop in myself for your next stream, huh? Wonder if you’d mind a guest-star. Either way, we should definitely hang out soon, though I’d hate to interrupt your schedule.” Adrien rapidly teased, his words only sounding clear to the artist as the intense moment started to fade and reality set back in.

“Ah...Maybe, I, uh, I don’t know, if you want.” The artist muttered back, still finding trouble in forming a coherent sentence, let alone give a solid answer to the taunting as he got a bit of a giggle in response to his mumbling.

“I guess I’ll let you go, you do have  _a lot_  to clean up, after all.” Agreste further played, his voice disappearing soon after and eventually being replaced with a clicking sound as the redhead took a deep breath in and started to properly recover and admire the shockingly high amount of tips he’d made.

“I...Hope you all enjoyed the show, I've, er, gotta get rid of this mess and get some sleep, so, bye, I-I guess.” Nathan shyly spoke, watching the chat as it bid him farewell upon ending the stream, soon taking a glance at his otherwise soaked right hand before his phone pinged in his left.

It was a message from his surprise caller that simply read “Don’t forget to hit me up sometime”, complete with a winking face on the end of it, the words enough to get Nathaniel to relax onto his back, his eyes softly shutting and a smirk across his face as he spread out on his floor some and warmly moaned in his throat.


	9. Smutember Day 9: Multiple Partners (Alya/Adrien/Marinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Mutual Masturbation

Adrien could feel his heart racing in his chest and the air in his lungs tightening as he still struggled to believe what was happening in front of his very eyes, the mere dreamlike sight of the two girls slowly stripping out of their clothing causing his vision to briefly glaze over and his mind to wonder if this was all just some grand delusion.

“Hey, Earth to Agreste, anyone still home?” Alya’s voice managed to break through to him, her fingers snapping a few times in front of his face to help get him out of his apparent daze before she went back to removing her last few articles.

“S-Sorry, I guess I just kinda...zoned out there for a minute.” The blonde muttered out, his senses gradually returning as he shook his head briefly from side to side and ran a hand along the back of his head.

“Trust me, we could tell.” Marinette picked up with a giggly tone to her voice, unable to help the urge as she took up a spot to his left and gently placed her hand on his back, running her palm along the cloth that covered it as she cuddled up close to his side.

“Mari, this might sound, well, weird, but...You’re...actually naked, right?” He spoke, huffing out a bit of a chuckle of his own as he attempted to brace for the possibility of waking up and having to clean his bed sheets, again.

“My, Marinette, I think our boy has finally lost it.” Alya chimed in, smirking towards the two while pulling the buttons on her shirt apart and tossing it into a messy pile of clothing made up of garments from all three parties that were in attendance.

“Yes, Adrien, I am naked, and she’s about to be, too, that’s kinda the point of tonight.” The two girls found themselves laughing at her words as she eased him back into reality. “And I think I speak for both of us when we say that you really should hurry up and join us.”

The blonde subtly shook his head again and even pinched himself on the wrist in an effort to remove any remaining doubts and confirm that this was, in fact, not a dream, and that Marinette and Alya actually were currently standing, now mostly naked, in his bedroom.

Mari simply giggled at his actions before planting a soft kiss to his cheek, directing him up to his feet where he stood in place for a few moments, a blush coating his face and his eyes fluttering before he felt a hand reach below his waist.

“I hope you don’t faint on us, Agreste, I’m pretty sure this was your idea, after all.” Alya teased, one hand bracing on his shoulders while the other flicked the button on his jeans open, slowly trailing his zipper down before tugging his pants down to his ankles.

“Oh no, you definitely started it, I know I didn’t dream that part.” Adrien countered with his arm wrapping around her waist, a smirk forming on his face as he quickly became more acclimated with his current, blissful reality.

“Remember? It was just a few days ago you asked me and Mari whether or not we had a space open in the bed, and then there was something about showing us how to really rock the mattress?” He added on, eyes narrowing as hands pressed up near his chest and pushed him back by a few inches.

“Don’t make me wish you’d stayed zoned out, pretty boy.” She tauntingly spoke before instructing his arms to go up, quickly pulling his shirt off and tossing it away before closing the short distance between the two of them with a kiss.

Marinette stepped in behind the pair, softly biting on her lower lip as her hands passed into her boyfriend’s underwear, fingertips tracing around his skin before she slid her grasp up to the waistband and tugged them down, lowly moaning as the garment hit the ground before being met with his mouth.

The trio remained near the foot of his bed, shifting around some and exchanging kisses and holds on one another for a solid few minutes, a notable heat building up between the three as their hands grabbed at one another while lips were mostly locked on some portion of skin that was eagerly shared between them.

“I always knew there was a better use for your mouth, Agreste.” Alya sensually mumbled towards his ear, rolling his earlobe in his mouth some as her fingers found themselves reaching behind him and squeezing on her girlfriend’s ass.

“Oh, you have no idea, though his mouth might be the least impressive part of him.” Marinette playfully added on, her right drifting down the model’s chest and gently wrapping around the stiffened length that hung between his legs, tilting his head towards her and grinning widely at him as she began to pump on it.

“Mh, fuck, Mari…” Was all the response Adrien could manage to heatedly mutter out, his chest feeling as if it was falling as he felt her soft hand gripping around him, her grasp getting tighter as he started to roll his hips along with her motions.

“Don’t forget about me, you two.” Alya teased, bringing his attention back over to her with another deep kiss, her tongue flicking along the roof of his mouth as she peeled his hand from her breast and stuffed it between her thighs.

While he was feeling a bit scatterbrained at the moment, the blonde was still able to eagerly work her pussy, his middle finger stroking down from her clit as his thumb poked and prodded upwards at her entrance, each jolt of pressure making her knees grow weaker.

Despite his efforts, Marinette kept the grasp he had on her solely on her chest as she slowly shifted over so that she was standing in front of her two partners, swiftly swapping hands on his cock before reaching for Alya’s hips, her palm sliding around and firmly grabbing onto her skin as it made it’s way around to her ass.

It was almost a wonder how the three remained standing, with Mari relentlessly tugging away at her boyfriend, and his hand tirelessly rubbing at their girlfriend, had any of them stopped long enough, it was likely they would fall to the ground or onto the bed, but none showed any signs of letting up quite yet.

“What’s the matter, Mari? Don’t wanna join in?” Alya inquisitively spoke as she felt her freshly freed hand get rejected from her girlfriend’s legs, her lips notably in a smirk whenever they weren’t tightly pressed up against her boyfriend or girlfriend’s mouth.

“I figure she’s got some big evil plan to dominate the two of us, and this is just the part where she weakens us.” Adrien playfully offered up, getting a few low laughs out of the trio as he felt a few fingers join his in their efforts on Alya’s crotch.

“Guess you’ll just have to cum and find out.” Marinette teasingly replied to the both of them before taking her girlfriend’s mouth again, her moans, and the added sensation of two different fingers attempting to get inside of her at once, prompting the girl’s eyes to roll up slightly.

The blonde wasn’t doing too much better, however, as his one girlfriend was still tugging on his now slick cock with vigor while the other was all but spanking him, the pace on his length gradually growing to a faster speed while the volume with which they swapped lips with one another also started to increase.

“Guys, guys, ah... _Fuck!_ ” Alya breathlessly muttered out, feeling a fingertip finally manage to penetrate her while the other, likely Adrien’s judging by the size of the one that went inside, continued toying with her clit.

Marinette merely replied by pushing her finger deeper inside, chuckling under her breath as she felt Alya’s grasp on her chest tighten up in response, her tongue slipping from Adrien to trail up her chin before quelling her moaning.

“Mh, we should have taken bets.” Agreste mischievously remarked, taking up a firmer grasp on Mari’s ass while his opposite hand simply heaped on the pressure Alya was facing, his eyes remaining open just enough to watch her head dipping back and her glasses sliding up her face.

As gorgeous as the sight was, it wasn’t enough to stop a flurry of grunts from leaving his mouth along with a general feeling of tensing up coursing through his body, his mind so distracted with the two girls that he nearly lost track of just how close he was getting.

He fought it off as best he could, deciding not to let Alya get the opportunity of taunting him with his potential spot as “first place”, though Marinette definitely wasn’t helping his cause with the way her thumb squeezed around inch after inch of his skin, her fingers gliding along it as she started moaning closer to his ear.

If this had become a race, then it was almost certainly going to be a photo finish.

“Nh, Mari...Oh, Adrien!” Alya huffed out, her knees too weak to continue as her core tightened and her pussy clenched around the finger that was now inserted into her, having gone further than she might have expected, while her body started to quake as her orgasm spilled out both internally, and externally.

“Fuck,  _fuck!_  I-I can’t...” Adrien soon moaned along with her, having possibly been pulled over the edge simply by watching his slightly sweaty girlfriend climax against his hand, though it was more likely a mix of that and the fact that his other girlfriend was working him at a speed even he never reached on himself.

Both thoroughly made a mess in and on Marinette’s hands, with her being the only thing keeping them upright after a few moments as they rode the pleasure out for all it was worth, still managing to get a kiss in with one another, and their girlfriend, before it started to fade and their bodies came to relax again.

Adrien and Alya greedily kissed one another as they eased over the foot of the bed and landed on his mattress, the two grabbing and holding onto whatever skin or hair they could find as they hungrily moaned into each other’s mouths and the joyful remains of what was their almost shared orgasm slowly passed.

“Fuck,  _Agreste_...” She muttered to him as her hands found their way onto his back, her teeth scraping against his lips between her efforts of keeping his tongue in her mouth.

“Mh, right back at you,  _Césaire_.” He warmly spoke back, giving her a drawn out lick to the cheek before their shifting and tossing around came to a slow end and the heat subsided.

“ _Ahem_.” Marinette playfully cleared her throat, still standing tall at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips. “If you two are about done making out and making googly eyes, I’d like to enact the last part of my evil plan.”

“Oh no, _Mistress Mari_ is gonna dominate us, Adrien.” Alya teasingly said, a hand coming up to her forehead before she turned over onto her back and sat up, keeping a smile directed to her girlfriend as she watched her kneel down and reach for something under the foot of her boyfriend’s bed.

“Whatever  _wicked plot_  could she have in store for us, Alya?” Adrien played along, giving a light chuckle before sitting up as well, taking a second to clear the build up of sweat from his face as he watched his girlfriend more fully disappear beyond the edge of his bed for a few moments.

“Laugh it up all you want, you two, but for what it’s worth...” Marinette started, the sound of zippers briefly erupting from beyond the bed before she stood up straight again, her thighs and legs now suddenly covered in fishnets while she held a sex toy, one being a vibrator, and the other a strap-on, in either hand.

“...You really  _did_  play right into my hand.” She sensually finished her sentence, a mischievous grin befalling her face and her eyes narrowing at her two, almost brightly blushing partners before the pair flopped back onto the mattress to the sound of her lowly chuckling.


	10. Smutember Day 10: Anal/Pegging (Ladrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Sex Toy(s) and Anal Pegging

“Guess you really _did_  come over for more than just the shower, huh?” Adrien playfully remarked as he stepped out of his bathroom and shut the door behind him, tucking the corner of his towel around his waist as he watched her fiddling with a case she’d left on his couch.

“Mhm, that 2 hour long shower we just had didn’t clue you in enough?” Ladybug warmly teased back, retrieving a few items from the box and setting them off to the side as he approached, a smirk to her face as she gently placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

“Well, I mean, we were both... _pretty dirty_.” The blonde spoke with a giggle in his voice, his arm reaching out and finding a spot near her hip, his palm sliding around her spandex-clad form some as he stepped in closer to her side and placed a soft peck on her cheek.

“Not sure why you insisted on  _actually_  showering, though...” The heroine sensually started, turning her attention to him as she pulled one of her tools from the cushions and brought it up towards his eyes. “Cause I have a feeling that you’re only gonna get messy again.”

Agreste’s face slowly faded into a light shade of red as he admired both the small bottle of red tinted liquid, and the familiar strap-on she held pridefully up to him, his chest tensing some as a few specific memories flooded his mind and a general sense of wonderment took a notable, visible hold on him.

“Ahem, you can lose the towel now, pretty boy.” Ladybug tauntingly spoke as she leaned near his ear, lowly chuckling and undoing the front of his makeshift knot before he added a hand in and helped push the cloth from his waist and to the floor.

“You’re almost  _too_  easy, Agreste.” She remarked before wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him in closer, her fingertips playing in his still slightly damp hair while she nudged her head to the side and placed a kiss on his parted lips.

Her eyes disappeared behind her mask as the blonde found both his palms sliding around her hips, his skin sliding around on her slick costume as his gaze fluttered and his heart raced, a stifled moan in his throat as she practically counted his teeth for a few moments.

“Where would you like it, handsome?” The vigilante seductively muttered as she shifted her head back up towards one of his ears, only briefly breaking from his mouth to both tease and get a bit of fresh air while one hand rubbed his bare, goose-bump coated back, with the other clinging to her container and her toy.

“Bed, ah, on the bed, please.” Adrien mumbled back to a resounding moan, his breath stained with the taste of her lipstick as the pair started slowly stepping from the front of the couch and towards his mattress, staying on the other for the duration of their short trip.

They remained in each other’s arms for another handful of minutes, neither wanting to cause the break as they simply indulged in the general moment, from the cool air that leaked in through some of his cracked windows to the heat that remained from their shared shower and that was building back up.

This good thing had to end, though, and as Ladybug eased the two of them around so that his back was to his bed, she started peeling her lips from his, unable to resist a few more kisses and nibbles at his chin and even down his neck some, before finally pulling from him and knocking him away with a light shove that landed him on his mattress.

There was nothing but warm admiration in his eyes as he watched the heroine clip the strap-on around her hips, his body getting a slight shiver with each eruption of a click as she fastened it to her body tightly and flipped the lid on the small bottle open, moving to pour some out before being suddenly interrupted.

“W-Wait…” Adrien managed out, his chest ablaze as he turned over and all but crawled to the foot of his bed, his length dragging against his sheets before he was able to bring himself up to his knees and hunch forward some in front of her.

Ladybug knew he intended to suck on her toy as he approached, but that didn’t make the sight of him going down on the dildo any less appealing, and, if anything, it made it harder for her to resist the urge to flip him back over and take the piece of him that she’d been desiring for weeks.

Still, she managed to hold off, opting to instead place her container off to his side and then run both of her hands through his extra puffy hair, helping him ease back and forth on the rubbery material as he loudly groaned against it, his green gaze unflinching as it stared longingly up at her the entire time.

Each increasingly swift bop of his head only proved to make his body feel tighter, his nostrils flaring with the deeper breaths he was taking as he felt his hair wrapping and lightly tangling around her gloved fingers as he thoroughly sucked on her toy for a few more minutes.

“Mhm, maybe the shower didn’t get you that clean after all.” Ladybug teasingly remarked, one hand trailing down the side of his face as the other applied a touch bit more pressure towards the back of his head as he worked more of the soft silicone material down.

“As pretty as you are when you’re on your knees, I think it’s time we move on, handsome.” She added after adoring him some for a little bit longer, taking in the sight and the sounds he made before gently pushing his head off the tool with a subtle pop coming from his tightened lips.

With that effort also came enough force to prompt him to fall onto his back again, giving her ample time to retrieve the red-tinted bottle from the edge of his bed and pour some of it’s contents into her hand, applying it to the dildo and some to the base of her harness with a few, intentionally slow, methodical strokes.

“Just so you know, pretty boy…” The heroine lowly spoke as she climbed onto the mattress, getting to her knees and bringing his feet up to and a bit over her shoulders as she ran her palms up the sides of his legs. “I did bring your bell if you decide to get a bit too rowdy.”

“Y-Yes ma’am.” Adrien muttered back, her words making him shiver almost as much as the feeling of the wet tip of her strap-on did as it poked and prodded near and around his entrance, her hands taking a firm grasp on his hips and tugging him down closer to it as she lined everything up, taking a second to smirk at how he so eagerly writhed at the mere touch of her toy.

“Well then, all set, handsome?” Ladybug lovingly spoke after ensuring everything was as perfect as it could get, her nails mildly digging into the bare skin of his waist upon hearing him let out an approving, almost whining moan in reply, her eyes narrowing up at him as she pulled his legs a touch further down and then finally, slowly pushed into him.

“Oh, fuck! Lah-Ladybug!” Agreste breathlessly groaned as he felt her gradually sink into him, grabbing at his sheets with every inch of his body tensing up, from his neck down to his toes, while she pressed on, working more of her lubed up toy into him at a reserved pace.

The vigilante stopped far short of the end goal, both due to how long it’d been since they’d last done something like this, and because of her own feeling of pleasure and desire in watching him squirm and notably clench himself around and even slightly bending the rubbery material.

Air felt scarce when she started pulling back in a way that felt like she was grinding her way out of him, save for the head, his head tossing back onto his pillows as she took it out, inch by inch, her hands being the only thing keeping him from tossing and turning on his mattress, or, more likely, ending up on the floor.

His ability to breathe slowly came back right as she pressed into him again, lifting more of his lower half up by hoisting his legs further over her shoulders in attempt to have more space to work with while making sure she stayed steady while gradually working up a more comfortable speed.

It only took a few minutes to get up to such a pace from there, his cock standing at full attention now as Ladybug more intensely and heatedly thrust into the blonde’s seemingly ever-tightening entrance, his volume only getting louder with each new inch that fit inside of him.

Adrien’s eyes were practically bouncing in his head, the heroine’s form almost little more than a red and black spotted blur as she moved one hand up to help keep his legs in place, while the other firmly pressed down near his stomach to more directly pin his aching body to the mattress.

“Good boy, mmh, that’s it…” The vigilante lowly moaned out as she tilted her head briefly and watched the strap-on repeatedly disappear and reappear from between his legs, her face a light shade of red with a nearly wicked smirk in the corner of her lips while she went about thoroughly pegging the mess of a boy she had under her fingers.

Agreste was soon little more than a mess of sweat and nearly unintelligible swears as he clung to the smooth cloth beneath him for dear life, the sound of the silicone ramming into him and along his skin getting louder the faster she went.

He wasn’t sure how much more he could take given just how much was being thrust into him at what surely had to be multiple times a minute, the pressure building so much in his chest and his crotch that he wasn’t entirely sure that he’d even need to be properly touched to reach a climax.

And just when he thought it was a matter of seconds before the finish, the feeling stopped, and the toy felt as if it left his body.

“ _Ladybug_ , I... _Please_ …” Adrien whined between his ragged panting, his vision slowly returning and letting him see that what he thought he was feeling had been true, as the heroine sat at the foot of his bed, having pulled all the way out of him and placed her hands on his hips again.

She didn’t give him a reply at first, merely keeping the grin to her face as she visibly inhaled through her nose, her eyes briefly disappearing behind her mask before she pulled the blonde from the mattress and had him sitting up. 

“Don’t worry,  _pretty boy_.” Ladybug sensually spoke, leaning towards his ear as she held him upright for a few moments. “We’re just...trying something new, I’ve got you.” She went on, planting a peck on his cheek and then backing off the bed, quickly turning around and flopping backwards, taking what had been his spot and leaving him to take hers.

Agreste stared hungrily at all of her as he watched her lay out on his bed, his lips lined with a light drool and precum leaking from the head of his length as he turned himself around and watched her pat on her lap to give some silent instructions, ones that the blonde was very receptive to, as it took him little to no time to crawl over her legs and reach her hips.

He went as far up on his knees as he could go while the two made short work of positioning the strap-on at his entrance again, both giving one another an approving nod whenever his sweet spot was found and then, with what was almost a shared breath, went back to work.

Ladybug couldn’t help but moan as she watched him sink down on her toy, her hands now firmly holding him at his hips, easing him down to better help adjust him to the new position before picking the pace back up, almost moving like they hadn’t skipped a beat.

All Adrien could do to keep from making his whole house echo with his own, pleasured groans was bite his lower lip, his eyes shakily staring into hers while he wrapped his grasp around her wrists, his grip tight and rough as he shook and rolled his hips, riding her toy with as much vigor as he could muster up.

Not that he had to do all the work, or even most of it, as the vigilante was now able to move much faster, thrusting repeatedly and rapidly up into the blonde as she gently rubbed from his waistline, to his inner thighs, her own gaze somewhat fluttering as she bucked deeply into him.

“Lady...Bug! Fuck! I’m almost, ah-!” Was all he could manage out, his jaw trembling and his cock openly throbbing while he clenched his ass tightly around the dildo, a line of drool slipping out of one side of his mouth as his eyes uneasily shut and his head drifted backwards.

Despite his warnings, she was still determined to get as much out of him as she could, and as she reared back and out of him as far as the bed would allow her to go, she flattened out her hands on his legs and more firmly pressed him down as her hips slammed upwards, fully planting him on the hilt of the strap-on and holding him at the base for as long as she could while subtly rocking the toy around inside of him.

The sheer pressure of that alone pushed him to his limit, his body seemingly able to feel every inch of silicone as his mouth dropped wide with a flurry of curse words mixing in with bits and pieces of her name and his head shot back as she eased her grip enough to let him slide up the toy on his own.

“Mh, that’s it, Adrien...Go ahead, cum for me…” Ladybug seductively muttered towards him, leaning up with one hand fully coming off his leg and drifting around his length, the other massaging his thigh as she gave him both a few more thrusts, and a few pumps, before laying back down and simply enjoying the sight of his release.

Adrien’s eyes rolled up in his head, his mouth agape and arms outstretched as he intensely came, his chest tensed up as she gently pushed the strap-on in and out of him as he rode out his orgasm, the majority of his mess shooting across her spandex-clad body, each burst getting an approving moan as the immense pleasure gradually faded from his face.

The blonde held his place on top of her as the majority of his orgasm passed, rocking from side to side for a few moments while recovering the fragments of his composure, his eyes heavy and throat dried out from how loud and long he’d groaned.

The heroine merely did as he did earlier, and admired the image that was still firmly stuck on her lap, her tongue subtly running around her lips while she glanced from the streaks of white that now coated her suit to the exhausted form that swayed in front of her.

As his green gaze reappeared, so too did his familiar, warm and now notably worn out smirk, which was happily greeted by an equally satisfied grin of her own, a grin that would become clearer as she extended a hand and helped him from his spot, his knees weak and buckling for a few seconds before he finally collapsed on top of her chest.

The two rested for a few moments, with her fingertips trailing and rubbing through his hair while she shut her eyes and simply listened to him breath, feeling his body pressing down on hers a few times before he pulled his head up and brought the two into a slow, passionate kiss.

“Told you that you shouldn’t have showered yet.” She teased after their lips slowly broke apart, her palms sliding around and stroking on his back while she smiled and stared up into his hazy green eyes.

“To be fair, I didn’t...really know what you were planning for tonight until it was about 5 inches into me.” He playfully remarked, brushing the ends of her hair before his hands rubbed up on her shoulders as he let out a near-purr of a moan.

“Well, sorry for not wanting to ruin the surprise.” The heroine tacked on with a giggle, her smile shifting more to a smirk while she patted on the top of his head before sending her arms reached down and grabbing as much of his ass as she could before she lightly pecked on his lips.

“Really though, we...Probably should get cleaned up, again, at some point.” Adrien spoke up with a blush returning to his face, resisting another deep lip lock with her for a moment as he instinctively said what was on his mind.

“In the morning, handsome, in the morning.” Ladybug warmly replied, her spandex-clad palms sliding up his lightly bump-coated back, bringing her hands near his shoulders before pulling his grinning face down to hers again and engaging in another thorough kiss.


	11. Smutember Day 11: Hurt/Comfort (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Handjob and Oral Sex

“How’ya holding up, Chaton?” Ladybug warmly said after landing near to her propped-up partner, making her welcome return to his side, having taken a brief leave after handling the night’s Akuma and re-upping her transformation before finding him exactly where she left him.

“Ah, been better, though I’ve certainly been worse, too.” Chat playfully answered, tilting his head towards her as he stretched his legs out and arched his back up momentarily before laying more comfortably on the rooftop he’d been sprawled out on after taking the brunt of more than a few attacks.

“I was being serious, you...silly cat, you had me worried there for a second.” She spoke back, brushing a hand through his unkempt hair while smiling at him with an almost relieved expression her face.

“Oh, my Lady never has to worry about me.” He confidently replied, his eyes narrowing and a prideful smirk started forming across his lips, only being interrupted with a sudden, short burst of ragged coughs.

“Ahem, really though, I’m fine, still just a bit tense and sore is all.” Her partner tacked on, bringing a hand across his stomach and running his arm up and down his leather-clad form, his breathing soft as he stared up at her.

His partner merely patted the top of his head in response, kneeling down at his side and running a palm around his face as the two lowly giggled with one another, cuddling up close as she traced a few gloved fingers down through his hair and onto the back of his neck.

“You did so well tonight, kitty cat.” Ladybug warmly muttered, her smile unwavering as she nudged his arm off his body and replaced it with her own, lightly massaging across various points of his costume while her opposite hand did similarly on his shoulder.

“Just...Doing my job.” Chat uttered, his face awash with a gentle blush as she stroked and rubbed across his leathered form, his head drifting backwards against the stone that kept him sitting upright as he shut his eyes and let her continue patting and kneading on him.

Be it how attentive and loving her fingertips were on his otherwise sore spots, or just how hard he’d been tossed around earlier in the night, the feeling of her caressing over him was so blissful that it managed to elicit a few, somewhat stifled moans, a near purring sound soon finding its way into his throat as he felt her move her grasp further along his torso.

“You _can_ enjoy this, y’know, that’s kinda the point.” His partner playfully commented while stroking over his stomach, letting out a soft chuckle under her breath upon hearing the restraint the sounds he was making.

Her words seemed to have the desired effect as his volume increased not long after, her eyes focused on his increasingly relaxed expression while her fingers found themselves running over his belt, her attentions being shifted as she, maybe not too accidentally, ran her palms over the front of his lower half, and the bump that had unknowingly formed in his suit.

“Mhm, Bugah...Oh…” Was all he let out in response to the action, his head pushing further back against the stone material behind it slightly as his legs notably tensed and his breathing started to shift to a slower, more methodical pace.

The heroine’s eyes rolled around their environment for a moment as she processed what her massaging had done, ideas and options of what to do about it leaking into her mind as she ended up bringing her focus more fully to the bulge that subtly twitched each time her palms pressed against it.

“Ah,  _Chaton_ …” She sensually muttered out, a gradually building heat to her words and a similar feeling washing over her face as she gently tugged and pulled at his leather, watching as his green eyes returned from behind his mask as she more firmly rubbed an open palm against his crotch. “I’m gonna help you relax.”

“M-My Lady…?” Chat inquisitively huffed out, his eyesight momentarily dazed and eyelids heavy as he managed to watch her undo the belt from around his waist, his hips almost instinctively lifting up to help her pull the bottom portion of his suit to about his kneecaps before feeling her gently nudge him flat again.

“Shh…” Was the response he got, one of her fingers raising up to her lips as leaned up towards his face and then stood upright, taking a few steps around him and spreading him a little further apart before easing onto her knees between his legs. “I've got you...”

His face felt hot and his breath shuddered at both her words as well as the sight of her holding her face just inches from his stiffening cock, his lower lip trembling while her gloved hands pressed and pinned his now bare thighs down to the rooftop.

“You’re such a  _good boy_ , Chat Noir.” She continued heaping praise as her right gently wrapped around his slightly swaying length, keeping it in place and slowly starting to pump on him as a warm smirk formed in the corner of her lips.

“You do so much for me...You  _mean_  so much to me…” Her sensually spoken words continued while she thoroughly stroked him, the heated air that came with them landing on his tense, exposed lap and only making his cock strain in her hand. “Such a  _good_  little kitty.”

“Mhm, even though I guess you’re not...that little, huh?” Ladybug added with a mischievous giggle, leaning herself further over him as her free hand reached around and took a firm grasp on the side of his ass to better keep his now mildly jittery body in place.

“My...My Lady, ah,  _please_  don’t stop.” Chat whined as her pace climbed in speed, feeling her spandex-clad thumb running in his light, blonde colored pubic hairs before the digit slid up the underside of his length, precum coating her hand as she dipped her parted lips further forward.

His lungs felt empty while he stared intently at her, watching her slowly slide and prod her tongue on the tip of his slightly wet cock, her hand still rubbing along the lower half of it as she flicked and even softly kissing on it, moaning up at her purring partner as she trailed down his skin.

The hero could do little more but groan as he felt her pecking all over his crotch, his clawed fingers almost able to dig into the rooftop as she planted her lips on every bit of skin from the head, all the way to his base and everything a little north or south of it.

“Bug...Bugaboo, I need...I need it, please.” He again lowly cried as he watched her head rise back up and her mouth hover over him again, his sore arms wanting little more than to reach up and take her by her pigtails.

“I know, I know...” His partner smirked at him again as she released her grip and moved it back to his thigh, her opposite hand all but massaging the side of his ass while her fingertips went to work tracing circles and lines into his bare skin, all an effort to help keep him calm as her lower lip rolled against her teeth.

Ladybug took in a deep breath as she parted her lips again, shifting her hands after deeming him relaxed enough and taking a firm grip both on his hip, and his balls, a low moan escaping her as she slowly brought her head down and took his throbbing cock into her mouth.

Chat’s body shook from the instant pleasure that shot through his system, her tightening, sinking hold on his length making him wish he could get louder than he already was, his head pressing stiffly against the stone wall behind it while his half-lidded eyes watched her take inch after inch in.

“Fuck, oh  _fuck_ , Bugaboo!” Her partner was soon to cry out, his green gaze disappearing as she watched him twitch and shiver, her tongue sliding up the underside of his cock while her teeth gently grazed against his quivering skin.

He was already close thanks to her previous attentions, him still being somewhat sore and tired wasn’t helping him hold out that much, nor did the sounds she must have been making intentionally as she went deeper and deeper on her partner, her head rapidly bobbing up and down on him as he swore under his breath.

“C’mon,  _Minou_...” Ladybug lowly muttered as she briefly pulled off of him, licking and lashing at his tensed up, saliva-and-precum-coated length while moving her grip back to his thighs, continuing to pleasure him as she went on with her warm taunting. “C’mon...let me give you what you need...”

A fit of curses left his gritted teeth and his eyes tightly shut as he felt her go down on him again, his cock throbbing within her mouth while she moaned in her throat and did everything she could to encourage his finish, eventually pulling her lips back up and keeping them locked around his tip, sucking on it immensely before all but roughly shoving herself almost to his base.

“Mh, my...My Lady! Fuck, I-ah! Cumming!” Chat breathlessly warned with a continued flurry of words as he felt her all but deep-throat him, his left rocketing up from his side and taking an instinctual grab of her head and holding her in place as he finally came.

Ladybug didn’t mind the gesture much, as she did what she could to keep herself down on her partner as her mouth quickly became flooded with his cum, his hips subtly rocking and bucking up into her lips before he was forced out by sheer pressure, leaving him to finish his climax by shooting what was left of it across her face and the edges of her mask.

He would have collapsed had he not already been laying out, his body gradually dropping from its seized, tensed up posture and moving into a more relaxed, even exhausted state, purrs emanating from his throat as he panted for a few minutes.

She merely moaned as she watched the blissful orgasm wash over him and fade into a a more comfortable, spent demeanor, her hands coming off his thighs to wipe some of the mess from her lips as she rose up to her feet and eased herself over top of him.

“Oh...I should get beat up more often.” The hero muttered with a weak smile on his face as his sensibilities and composure returned, his green eyes slowly blinking and fluttering as he managed to pull his arms up and across her shoulder blades.

“If you keep talking like that, I’ll be the one beating you up.” His partner played back, a finger brushing and petting up his chin as her opposite hand ran from the tip of one of his ears and into his shimmering blonde hair.

“Mhm, I don’t know, that sounds like an  _awfully_  good time.” Chat teasingly replied with purrs in his voice, his chest slowly rising and dropping as he held her as tight to his body as his exhausted strength could manage, pressing her down against his chest as his fingers traced subtle motions into her suit.

“Only if you if you  _like_  feeling sore, kitty cat.” Ladybug spoke with a giggle to her tone, her thumb easing up to his lower lip and pulling it down, the two smirking and smiling at one another with half-lidded eyes for a few more moments before she leaned forward and took him into a gentle kiss as the pair cuddled closely. 


	12. Smutember Day 12: Fantasy (Alyanette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Oral Sex

“You know, something tells me that this isn’t your  _biggest_  fantasy.” Alya playfully spoke as she admired the leather collar in her hands, her fingers toying around with the long, black strap that hung off the side of the garment.

“What makes you say that? I’m pretty sure I know what my fantasies are, and this is at the top of my list.” Marinette innocently replied, peeking back over her shoulder as she discarded her jacket and then removed her shirt, revealing a light pink bra that matched with her underwear.

“Well, one, Adrien Agreste continues to exist, and two, this thing looks more than a little...used? And I’m pretty sure you wouldn't buy a used collar for such an event like this, so don’t bother telling me you got it pre-owned.” Césaire answered with a chuckle to her voice, observing the studded strap closer, running her fingertips over the scratches and tears in the material as she unfastened it.

“Oh, that? That was just from me, uh, opening the packaging earlier, y’know how those clam-shell things are hard to open.” Mari’s tone slid into a mutter while her face took on a light shade of red, both from the conclusions that were being drawn, and the glance she caught of her girlfriend standing in little more than her lacy, gold-tinged lingerie.

“Was it packaged around the edges of the case or something?” Alya tauntingly remarked, brushing her hair over her shoulders as she wrapped the leather around her neck and fixed it so that it was just a little bit loose on her.

“Uh...No, no, heh, I was just...really clumsy with the scissors, and-” The girl attempted to further, futility explain her story, more than a few nervous, almost forced giggles coming from her throat before she was taken and turned by the shoulder.

“You are a horrendous liar,  _Dupain-Cheng_ , but at least you’re really cute when you try.” Her girlfriend smirked, pushing her fingers smoothly under the brim of her panties, hooking the garment and bringing her forward and into a warm kiss.

Mari’s eyes fluttered as her arms went around the girl’s back, her heart rate already high from her attempt at a lie as she traced around the straps and fabric that seemed to cling to Alya’s body tight enough that she could have easily popped it off if she wanted to.

“I’d love to let you continue digging your hole, but I have an adorable girl I’m supposed to go down on tonight.” Césaire mumbled as she eased her lips off her girlfriend, her hands already working the lightly stained clothing from her hips with a subtle shaking motion while she lightly pecked over the rest of the girl’s face.

“And I’m pretty sure that she still has a fantasy she wants to fulfill.” She added, bringing the leash that dangled down from her neck up and presenting the looped end of it towards the now deeply blushing woman she still held with her free arm.

Mari let out a heated breath and shifted her head from side to side for a moment before she was able to reach up and take a hold of it, her vision already growing a touch bit hazy as she ran her opposite palm around from her girlfriend’s back, to the bra that barely covered her chest, and then up to the top of her head.

Alya merely grinned as she felt a growing pressure pressing her downwards, slowly at first, then somewhat rougher as she dropped to her knees, shifting her legs around for a second while feeling the girl take an initially soft grab of her hair, her glasses shining as she stared up and lowly moaned.

“When you look at me like that, I’m not sure I shouldn’t be the one holding the leash.” Alya remarked at the awestruck face that was beaming down at her, a smirk still wide as her eyes narrowed upwards and another chuckle left her lips.

There was a good amount of truth to her words, as Mari found the urge to act more assertive practically melting from her mind, which was more captivated by the beautiful sight of her girlfriend in her almost shimmering underwear on her knees, just about eye-level with her crotch, which, thanks to the warm air that was being breathed out and against her skin, was what it took to snap her from her trace.

“Ah, shouldn’t...Shouldn’t you be getting to work already? I mean, might as well put your mouth to good use, right?” Marinette sensually spoke, sliding her palm around some before taking a firmer grip on the hair that she laced and tangled around her fingers.

“There we go.” Alya playfully remarked, slowly blinking as her grin faded to a warm, mischievous smile while her hands eased up the girl’s legs, coming to rub, then grasp on her thighs and gently pulling them apart.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re eating me out yet.” Mari tauntingly chastised, firmly tugging the leather in her hand up and forcing her girlfriend to lean in closer to her lap, the end of the leash slipping out of the back of her hand as she took her fingers from the looped end of the material to get a better, more appropriate hold on it.

Not one to be told twice, especially in situations like this one, Césaire was quick to push her head between her girlfriend’s legs, her mouth dragging open against her already lightly wet skin as she shut her eyes and groaned.

Marinette shuddered at the feeling of her slick, cool tongue slide up her slit, her grasp on the leash shaking for a brief moment as she leaned up against the back of her chair, a pulse of strength involuntarily shooting through her arm and causing a tug on the girl’s hair

She moaned through her gritted teeth with a rising volume as Alya worked her hands onto her crotch, her thumbs spreading and pulling as she began to more thoroughly eat her out, each motion and lick sending shocks through her core.

“I...I want more.” Mari huffed out, her eyes half-lidded as she pulled the strap taut again, her hips starting to slowly rock along with the rhythm of her mouth.

“Mhm,  _Mistress Mari_.” Alya mumbled out with a slight snicker, pushing herself briefly from her girlfriend’s lap and flaunting her damp smirk before diving back between her legs.

Dupain-Cheng all but melted from that alone, her breath hitching while she inched her heels further apart to give the girl as much access as she could, but she maintained her mildly dominant composure by harshly grabbing the leather in her palm.

That didn’t stop her knees from buckling, however, or the general shaking that was coursing through her with each prod and suck on her pussy, the sounds emanating from her crotch only making her face feel hotter before she was forced to interrupt both them, and her girlfriend’s efforts with a shove.

“Wait, Aly-ah...Let me just…” Mari muttered, holding her face from her body as she moved her chair out and spun it around so that the actual seat was at her back before taking a seat with her legs spread.

“Hmph, not even a little surprised.” Alya teased, rolling her eyes playfully as she inched back in on her knees and brought her arms to rest on the girl’s knees, taking a sturdy hold on her before being pulled further in by the collar.

She went back to work like she hadn’t missed a beat, her mouth appreciating the new, extra space it was given and taking advantage of it by kissing and nibbling on her inner thighs, planting a few hickies on her flesh before reverting her attentions to the wet mess she’d already been making.

Her girlfriend was a touch bit rougher in how she held her leash, bobbing it subtly as she let her work, with her free hand taking it’s place back near the top of her head and taking a strict hold on a bundle of her hair again, her face a shade of bright red as her unintentionally parted lips were filled with moans and swears.

“More! Ah, faster! Nh, anything!!” Marinette demanded with little thought, her head pressing back against the padded seat as her legs wrapped around Césaire’s back and held her in as close as they could amongst all the shaking and quivering she was doing.

“Yes, ma’am.” Alya spoke, her words muffled by skin as she flattened out her tongue and gave a few more licks over her slit, poking the tip of it at her clit some while her nails dug into the flesh on her thighs, her eyes lustily staring up at Dupain-Cheng as she slid down her pussy again and started prodding at her entrance.

“Fuck! That’s it! Deep, ah, deeper!” Mari loudly commanded, practically throwing herself farther into the chair, her typical, rational self little more than a memory as she was thankfully allowed to more fully lose herself in the moment.

She didn’t even try to speak or tease this time, her tongue getting gradually buried inside of her girlfriend preventing even the thought, instead replacing it with a focused, intentionally deep groan against and even somewhat inside of her girlfriend’s sensitive, slick skin.

Marinette’s eyes rolled up as she felt Alya work more into her, clenching on her appendage as she held the leash as tight as it would go, her hips bucking and rocking at her face while her body immensely tensed up.

Césaire wasn’t making it any easier, either, as her hands were both working almost as hard as her mouth by rubbing her slit and fingering on her clit, a heat washing over her as she subtly bobbed her head back and forth, sliding herself back out of her girlfriend and clamping her lips around all that she could of her pussy before sucking on it.

“Almost, I’m almost-Fuck! Alya!” Was cried from above her while she remained stuck on her girlfriend, lovingly moaning and otherwise encouraging the impending release in every way that she could, giving her another prod before it was finally too much for her to bare.

Dupain-Cheng groaned batches of curses mixed with the girl’s name as her body seized up, her legs practically trapped her and the collar kept her in place while she grinded her hips along her face, her lungs feeling empty and her eyes heavily shut as her orgasm shook through her.

Air didn’t seem to return for another few moments, the sharp pleasured feeling fading to that of a warm afterglow as Mari lazily pulled her legs from her girlfriend’s back and let them dangle at her sides while she hazily watched her rise up to her feet again.

“Hm, needs a bit of work, but not too bad for a-What did you call it again?” Césaire smirked, her voice soft while she wiped the back of a hand across her lips, only getting some of the mess off before unfastening the collar from her neck and taking a seat on the girl's lap.

“You wrote...“Face-fucking you”, or something like that, no?” She further taunted with a chuckle to her words and a grin on her face, a palm gently running through and then messing around with her pigtails as she made herself more comfortable.

“I, ah, I’m...actually not sure what I wrote, especially after all that.” Mari attempted to play innocent, the heat in her chest switching from that of a post-climax warmth, to more of an embarrassed feeling as her blush returned in full force in reaction to what were, indeed, her own texted words.

“Y’know you’re only making things worse on yourself for when it comes time to fulfill _my_ fantasy, right? Besides, what did we say about lying,  _Miss. Dupain-Cheng_?” Alya lovingly reprimanded, a finger coming up to her chin and stroking upwards before she lightly ran her thumb around the outline of her girlfriend’s lips.

“Oh, I know that one, we said that I’m...really cute when I do it.” Marinette lovingly smirked, one hand grasping around her girlfriend’s side and the other toying on the top of her garter belt, her reply getting a shake of the head in response before the two engaged in a warm, giggle-laced kiss.


	13. Smutember Day 13: Dry Humping (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Dry Humping

“Chat, ah, are you sure you still want to, oh-” Ladybug lowly spoke while she leaned forward some and took a hold on either side of the short wall in front of her, her voice hitching and cutting off as she felt him bite on her neck and his clawed fingers grip on her waist

“We...We don’t have that much longer, is all.” She picked back up after shifting her head some and regaining a bit of the air that had left her, shivers flying up her spine as his breath hit what skin poked out of the top of her suit.

“I know, I know, those...pesky bad guys, always ruining our nights...” Chat heatedly muttered in reply, his mouth just inches from her ear before his lips found themselves kissing and nipping at the collar of her costume almost involuntarily.

“But, mh, we just need a minute, that’s all.” He managed out in his attempt to reassure her doubts, clutching at her hips with his right as the left moved around and lightly grabbed at her crotch.

Both had felt this sort of heat long before the Akuma of the evening was defeated, as it was a large cause for what had been an extended patrol, but any such plans of spending more passionate, quality time with one another were dashed with the appearance and subsequent defeat of the villain.

Neither was overly surprised, however, that their attempted parting of ways ended up as some of their other nights had, the pair unable to avoid the feeling of desire and the adrenaline in their systems that sometimes came from these sorts of action-filled patrols.

The difference between those instances and this one being that their time was truly limited, with a little less than 5 minutes on the clock, which might have been why her partner pounced over to her as soon as her feet hit the rooftop.

That, or he simply had the same sort of burning urge that had struck her during their battle, the kind that only seemed to strike them in these most inopportune times.

“My Lady...Ah…” Chat moaned out, head firmly buried in the nape of her neck as his lower half worked tirelessly away at her backside, his movements and grip on his target as sloppy as his drool-laced mouth.

“I’ve needed you so bad, these last few days...” His hope was that saying whatever dirty thought came to his mind would make things more effective, and to his credit, it seemed to be working.

“I-I know, kitty cat, trust me, I’ve...Really needed you, too” His partner lowly teased in reply, her throat feeling dry as she felt his clawed fingers pulling on her suit, spreading the skin beneath it almost as much as the material itself.

“Just...Go as fast as you can.” She all but huffed out in order to keep things moving, her voice heated while she gripped the stone material and bent herself slightly more forward, feeling him rail his pelvis, along with the bump in his costume, up against her

He wanted nothing more than to rip the costumes away and spend the night like this with his partner, his heart rate increased at the mere thought of staying on the rooftop until the sun came up.

But any such ideas he had were soon dismissed as a beeping sound was emitted from both the heroes at nearly the same time.

She felt somewhat lucky that their timers were set so close to one another, though it was counteracted with the fact that it meant they were already down a minute.

It didn’t feel that way, though, between the fingertips that firmly pressed and spread at her pussy and the fierce, strong thrusts her partner was delivering against her ass, it could have been an hour and she’d be none the wiser had it not been for her earrings.

“ _Faster_ , Chaton...Y-You have to go faster!” She moaned as loud as she could, peeking back towards him as she felt his right slip from her hip.

“I-I know, I’m trying, just, ah,  _fuck!_ ” He groaned back, slamming his hand against her ass as his left pierced her suit, causing her eyes to briefly roll.

Ladybug’s head dropped forward as her partner’s gloved finger worked her now bare flesh, her form all but quaking due to how quickly it found her clit underneath her suit.

Expletives and unintelligible words dropped from her mouth as his thumb prodded and pushed both itself, and some of her costume, into her, her eyes shutting and head slipping down the wall as her volume increased.

Chat wasn’t faring much better, as he only barely managed to wrap his right around her body and firmly grasp her breast, pinching on her nipple as soon as he found it.

Similar curse words left him as he grinded his leather covered cock up against her backside as briskly as he could, his hips moving feverishly as precum soaked the crotch of his costume.

Both panted and grumbled as he relentlessly fingered on his partner and she shook her hips in attempt to help him along in response, the air around them scarce and the pace as frantically rough as it had ever been while the humped away at one another.

Any possible sense of the moment was shattered as another beep soon erupted between them, the two groaning almost simultaneously in response to the actions, and the dreaded inevitability of their time running out.

“That’s three, right? We’re down to three.” Her partner doubtfully spoke into her neck, hastily stroking his fingers along whatever he could feel of her slit while he took a bite on her spandex.

“I think,  _ah!_  I think that sounds right, I hope...” Was the best reply she could muster up as she tensed up, both opting not to dwell on the uncertainty and instead keep working as fast and hard as they could.

Chat sucked on her suit and dug his teeth in as he rammed himself up against her and grinded what was most of his length on her ass, his breathing worn down as he pulled on her chest and slid his grasp around to prod his thumb up into her again.

Ladybug was all but letting him mount her as she intentionally slipped further down the wall, a hand dropping and taking a shaky hold on his wrist, her mouth wide as she felt him doing all he could to bring her along with him over the edge his throbbing bulge indicated he was near.

“Damn, Chat…” She hissed out upon hearing another beep, eyes firmly shutting while pushing herself more firmly against his quick-paced hips.

“One...Ah, we have one.” He muttered, eyeing her earring just long enough to make out the single dot that remained and was starting to slowly fade.

“Are you, nh, at least close?” He heatedly asked, not that he really needed her to give a verbal answer to his question, having already felt it through her suit.

“Yes, _fuck_ , are you?” She managed to ask back, her breathing stopping itself as she clenched around his thumb as soon as she heard him grumble an approving answer.

Chat cursed under his breath as he felt himself seizing up and his grip on her breast loosen, his body demanding a slower speed as he entered the homestretch while his mind continued pressing forward out of fear of their remaining time.

Ladybug followed his example as she seemed to lose similar control over much of her own form, a shiver shooting up her spine as she felt him press himself tightly against her ass and drag every inch of himself downwards in what would be his last act.

“Ah,  _Bugaboo_ , fuck!” Chat cried out just a few seconds after, his head shooting upwards as he felt his cock tighten up in his suit and, after she rocked her hips against his leather one last time, release finally washed over him.

“Oh, Chat! That’s, _that’s it!_ ” Ladybug quickly joined in with her partner, his efforts between her legs finally sending her into a climax that had most of her body shuddering and shaking, her hips grinding on his palm and his fingertips for as long as she was able.

They wouldn’t have time to sit in the pleasure, and there would be no real afterglow, as they both barely managed to finish properly before the last beep erupted, bringing them straight out of the intense, joyful orgasm and back to the world around them.

He hadn’t thought twice before releasing any remaining grip he had on his lady and leaping up into the air, a green light behind him as he landed on the opposite side of the structure she’d been leaning on.

She appreciated his quick thinking almost as much as she had his rapid thrusts and fingers, even letting out a low moan right before her own costume dropped, the two able to hear one another panting for a time while taking a few moments to recover from their brisk encounter.

“Ah...Ahem, well, my Lady, I hope you’re leaving at least...somewhat satisfied.” His weakened voice eventually broke the silence, his breathing still somewhat audible as she rested on the opposite side of the wall.

“Mhm, you could certainly say that...Though I’d hope the same for you, too, Chaton.” She warmly replied, her arms dropping to her sides, leaving her to prop herself upright by pressing against the stone material with her chest.

“You’re...safe to get home alone, kitten? Last thing this city needs is another stray knocking over garbage cans.” The unmasked Ladybug teased from the other side of the wall between them, peeking somewhat around the corner and seeing a shadow-covered figure doing similar.

“I know my way home, don’t worry. I assume you do as well? Unless, of course, you’d like someone to take you back to your bedroom.” Chat’s ragged voice playfully answered, getting a familiar, agreeing moan in response.

“I mean, the night _is_ still quite young...You don’t think we might be able to…” He went on for a moment with a subtle purr in his throat, intentionally trailing off while staring at the barely visible figure, even fluttering his green eyes on the off chance she could see them.

“Heh, don’t push your luck, kitty cat.” Ladybug spoke, rolling her eyes to herself as she pulled back around the corner entirely. “Besides, there’s always tomorrow.” She teasingly added, unable to help herself given the lingering mood.

“I love the way you think, Bugaboo.” He replied after a moment, looking down at his pants and feeling a little grateful he’d decided not to wear boxers tonight. It’d definitely make the ensuing trip home a bit more comfortable at the very least.

“Oh, trust me, kitty cat, I know.” She lowly spoke, almost as if she were just saying it to herself as she noted the mess that remained between her legs, briefly grumbling about it before hearing what she presumed to be him getting to his feet.

“Mhm, then I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, Bugaboo.” The mask-less Chat remarked, a slight, sensual tone to his loving voice while he waved towards her from within the shrouding of darkness that hid most of his appearance from her.

“See you soon, Chaton.” Ladybug warmly said back as she listened to him walk and then drop down onto a fire escape, shutting her eyes and opting to both give him more time to leave, and to spend a few extra moments relaxing in whatever remained of her blissful joy.


	14. Smutember Day 14: Roleplay (Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Vaginal Sex

“I didn’t think Chat Noir’s costume had...so many holes in it.” Adrien innocently spoke as he not-so-subtly admired the way his girlfriend’s form filled out her stretched, shiny black outfit as she did a slow twirl for him, a light blush coating his face as he watched.

“And I’m pretty sure Ladybug’s doesn’t have a giant gap over her, ahem, crotch, so what’s your point?” Marinette teased as she stepped further into his bedroom, locking his door behind her as she intentionally trailed her eyes around the glossy red-and-black dotted costume that adorned her boyfriend’s body.

“Ah, no point, just...wondering how we’re supposed to go fight crime like this, is all.” The blonde played back, getting over his brief jitters and gently placing an arm around her side while she stepped up to him.

“The only crime I see going on is you not kissing your sidekick already,  _Ladybug._ ” She smirked, flashing her teeth at him some as her hands laced around the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers.

That was all the direction he needed to heed her words, passionately planting his lips to hers as the two held one another for a few moments, easing their way back into the room a few feet before she led him over to the side, laying herself against the skate ramp as he started peppering her face with more kisses.

“Don’t suppose these came with the, uh, accessories, huh?” He muttered with a grin to his face, his mouth nibbling and sucking on every patch of skin that wasn’t covered in a black, green-lensed mask.

“Nh, didn’t think we’d need ‘em tonight, so sadly you can’t tie me up with your yo-yo...” Mari warmly spoke, returning his favors with a flurry of heated pecks that went as far down as the faux-spandex collar on his neck.

“And I can’t use my baton on you. I’m sure you can make due with _yours_ , though” She added on with a notably mischievous chuckle in her voice, bringing a hand down towards his exposed groin and trailing her fingertips over his stiffened length.

“Good thinking, Chaton.” Agreste sensually replied, letting the two of them sink a little further down the ramp while he reciprocated her action with a few rubs on her bare crotch, getting a few hickeys pressed into his flesh upon the touch.

The blonde took a better hold on her hips and brought her body up slightly while she wrapped her legs around him and held him in closer, the two unable to resist one another’s lips for too long as he pressed his pelvis down towards hers.

“Mh, looks like it’s time to...purify your Akuma, eh, Chat?” Adrien teasingly muttered upon glancing down to his slick pussy, toying with the bell-collar around her neck before drifting it down to her chest, taking a firm hold on her breast while his opposite hand helped angle his twitching cock.

“I guess I should say “Pound it”, right?” Marinette warmly said with a few giggles in her voice, the faux-leather on her back audibly sliding up the ramp as he pressed himself into her with a solid thrust, her mouth briefly clamping down in the crook of his neck as he fully sheathed himself.

She then took to biting and nibbling around on his jaw, her heels digging into the cheap spandex that coated his lower back while he steadily worked up a rhythm, his palm practically massaging on her chest while his opposite hand ended up running through her hair and taking a grip on one of the cat ears that was protruding from it.

“Lah-Ladybug, fuck.” Mari mumbled out before too long, her eyes lost behind the mask that covered her face as she tilted her head back and more flatly laid out underneath him, her throat filled with moans and the occasional light purr.

“Heh, just ‘cause you’re wearing the catsuit, doesn’t mean you’ve...fallen into a  _heat_ , have you?” The blonde sensually muttered while biting on her earlobe, gradually increasing the speed of his motions with each clench he felt.

“Oh,  _my Monsieur_ , I think I may have…After all, these last few nights have been so busy fighting villains, and I’ve had no one to tend to my need when we finish patrol.” Marinette seductively taunted, shifting her hold around on his neck while dragging her lower lip across his cheek.

“Then there’s, ah, no need to despair,  _Minou_...I’ve got you now.” Adrien lowly spoke back, feeling shivers traveled up his spine at her words, bringing both of his arms up and resting them on either side of her face while peering down at the dark green-coated eyes that stared up at him.

“Mhm, _lucky me_ , then.” She sensually replied, wrapping her grip around his shoulders and more tightly keeping him in place with her legs, kissing him deeply again while he started more properly and briskly ramming into her soaking wet crotch.

They stayed locked as long as they could with the pace rapidly rising, their lips eventually breaking apart due to his harder, thorough thrusts more powerfully shoving her up the ramp each time their hips crashed together.

Agreste brought his hands down and palmed over her exposed breasts, the grip helping him pin her down more reliably as he flicked and toyed with her nipples, his mouth clinging to whatever he could find of her flesh while he resisted the urge to moan for his lady, so as to not destroy what playful immersion they’d built up.

“More,  _my Monsieur_ , I need  _more_ , I’m already so close.” Mari tauntingly whined, her throat feeling dry and air feeling thin while she quivered at every little thing he did, her pussy repeatedly clenching and tightening around every inch that was pushed up into her.

“ _Oh, Chaton_ , I’m getting there too, mh, maybe we’ll...finish this one together, eh?” The blonde huffed back, feeling her nails pierce the material around his neck and press against his skin, the mask on his face tilting some due to how quickly, and frequent, he was moving.

Their playful remarks and banter only helped the process along, as did every heated whisper and groan, each curse word or hiss of a name making the room feel hotter and his hips thrust faster as he grabbed hold of the pleather strap that was meant to be her belt and harshly pulled it to himself.

He was soon relentless in his pounding, each slam of his pelvis into her eliciting what seemed like an increasingly loud smack of flesh on flesh, their costumes feeling like they could have flaked off with how rapidly he worked.

She too was doing all she could to aid in their shared goal, biting and planting hickies onto his face while holding him firmly against her with the only real sense of space being that which came with his rearing back, her body writhing and shaking as she felt what would be his last few, intense thrusts.

“ _Chat_ -ah!  _Mari!_  Ah, fuck!” Adrien cried out, his heart racing in his chest and his mind getting scattered enough not to know which name to use as he tensed up and more sternly pinned her to the ramp, his head finding itself planting against her shoulder while his throbbing cock was finally emptied into her.

“ _Mh-Monsieur_! That, that’s it!” Mari joined him not long after, her head thrown back while she firmly clenched her pussy around the base of his length, her arms and legs still tightly grasping around him and helping him stay in for as long as either was able, before he was eventually forced to shoot the rest of his orgasm across her form.

Even so, they held one another well into and after the climax, the two of them eventually relaxing into a lowly panting, satisfied mess while the room seemed to cool off and the afterglow took a stronger hold, eventually enabling them to kiss once more, both sliding practically onto the ground while their hands caressed their partner’s form throughout the recovery.

“Y’know, I can’t _believe_  how hot you are in red, or how long it took me to find out just how well it fit you.” Mari was the first to speak, her smirk gradually returning after the few lines of drool that connected them were severed.

“You make for a pretty sexy kitten, yourself.” Agreste warmly replied, eyeing over what he could see of her pleather-clad upper half, fingers from one hand playing with the hole that left her chest bare, while his palm ran against and around the top of her head.

“Though, if we’re gonna keep doing stuff like this, maybe we should...get some better costumes, huh? I’m sure you could even make something, if you want.” Adrien playfully added on, his smile beaming and eyes fluttering behind the slightly crooked mask that was practically falling off his face.

“Hmm, good thinking, _Ladybug_ , but I think I’ll get to work on them in the morning, since I'm sure there’s still plenty of Akuma we can... _purify_ tonight.” Marinette answered, her hands coming down and then gently grabbing at his face, taking a gentle hold on the sides of it before lovingly lowering his lips to hers again. 


	15. Smutember Day 15: Fingering/Handjob (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Fingering and (light) Spanking

“Feels like you’re starting to make a habit of these little...booty calls, Princess.” Chat Noir smirked, closing the hatch he entered through behind him before hopping down to her floor with all the flare of his typical, overconfident self.

“Maybe there might be something more going on here, eh?” He added as he approached the girl who was sat at her work-desk, running his hands over her shoulders, nearly massaging her for a moment, with a purring sound in his throat.

“First off, all I did was invite you over, you dumb cat.” Marinette started, letting herself relax in his gentle, soothing grip for a few moments, her head subtly shifting from side to side as his fingertips traced and pressed firmly against her sweater-clad form.

“Secondly, if this was something like that, it’d more likely be for you.” She further answered with a low chuckle to her words, turning her chair and severing his grasp in order to plant a light kiss on the side of his face.

“Surely, I’ve no idea what you mean by that.” The hero playfully remarked with a slight grin, one of his hands going flat over his chest while the other found itself warmly rubbing down her forearm.

“Do I really need to go through your texts again? Maybe I should play one of the videos you’ve sent this time, too.” Mari confidently replied, her eyes narrowing as she watched his face fade into a light shade of red.

“Not to mention however many times you’ve shown up with a boner, unless you need a reminder there, too.” She added on, leaning up from her seat and reaching her free hand up to sensually run her palm over his leather covered side.

“Ah, well, no need to...do all that, but uh, anyway…” Chat more nervously spoke, his face growing hotter as he intentionally draped an arm over his front, obscuring his crotch and quickly bringing his opposite up to the back of his neck.

“What  _did_ you message me for, then?” He questioned, quickly getting ahold of himself and maintaining his composure as he shifted back to a more relaxed posture and leaned into the corner of her table.

“Am I not allowed to ask my friends if they want to hang out? Are we not friends, Chat? I’m  _hurt_.” Marinette teasingly remarked, spinning her seat around and returning her attention to the cloth laying out on her desk.

“N-No, I mean, you can, er, we are friends, just...It’s a bit odd, I guess.” The blonde answered, unable to help his stuttering or the lump that formed in his throat, briefly taking her words far more seriously than intended before shaking his head and collecting his briefly shattered thoughts.

“I’ll play your game. Tell me, how’s it odd, kitty cat?” She replied, moving a few tools and spools of thread around in front of her as she spoke.

“It’s just...Kinda late, don’t you think?” He started, tilting his gaze to better see what, if anything, she was working on, his eyes narrowing as he studied the surprisingly untouched fabric.

“It’s the only time I know you’re probably nearby, for what it’s worth.” The girl easily answered, subtly rocking in her seat while tapping her fingertips on her sewing machine.

There wasn’t a follow up question for a minute or so, as the hero was too busy wondering why she hadn’t seemed to have been doing anything, his mind slowly piecing things together, his smirk gradually returning to his face as he fit the pieces together.

“Say, Mari...What’re you doing, I mean, what’re you working on?” He inquisitively spoke, taking the few steps and returning to his spot behind her, hands back on her shoulders as he leaned over her shoulder.

“This? Well, it’s meant to be a personal project, but I’ve just been messing around with ideas, so far.” Marinette replied, her breathing notably spiking as she grew a similar blush to his earlier one on her own face.

“Is that why you put all your tools away? Too many ideas? I’m starting to think I wasn’t too far off...” Chat more pointedly and heatedly asked, his mouth hovering over her ear as his palms slid off her arms and onto her sides.

“Far off of what? Chat, you’re, ah, not making any sense.” Mari spoke, her voice turning to a bit of a mumble as she felt his grip pressing the sides of her sweater against her body on the way to her hips.

“This totally is a booty call, I _knew_ it!” He proclaimed, his fingertips drifting back upwards and to her shoulders before he was forced to back down with her turning her chair around to face him again.

“You don’t know _anything_ , you...dumb cat.” The girl adamantly replied, her arms going cross over her chest and her face growing more flushed as she averted her gaze from his.

“Now, now, Princess, no need to insult just because you’re turned on, unless...That turns you on, of course, in which case, lay it on me.” The blonde teasingly remarked, getting a grumble in response as he continued his grinning.

“I’m not...You’re just...You’re just acting...silly…” Was all she could manage to argue back with, her face turning hot as she shifted in her seat some as she futilely looked for an easy way out of this situation.

“If I’m just acting silly, what’s with the blush? And why are your legs crossed? How about the fact that you can’t sit still? I mean, call me crazy, but-” Chat attempted to further taunt, his words stopping cold as she grabbed the end of tail and pulled him in closer.

“Just shut up and kiss me already.” Marinette spoke, leaning him forward with her free hand quickly landing on his back as she roughly quieted him, locking her lips to his as he fidgeted in her grasp.

She held him steady while keeping him close and watching his mind gradually figure out what exactly had happened, the shock that came with her mouth still clearly enough to ruin him, even when he had the upper hand, at least for a little while.

“You want the truth? Fine, maybe you were...ugh, maybe you were right, but only this time.” She admitted, pulling her lips from his and rolling her eyes while her arms returned to her sides, save for the grasp she maintained on his leather strap.

“Only this time? What about that time a few weeks ago? You sent a picture of your toys and said that you wanted to be stuffe-” He teasingly attempted to reply, only to be cut off by another yank of the belt that hung from his waist.

“Don’t press it, kitty cat, know when you’ve won and take the victory.” Mari played, taking in a deeper breath with her smirk subtly returning to her face before kissing on his increasingly heated face again.

“Besides, I was being upfront and honest about what I wanted, that time.” She added, giving him a wink while running a hand up through his hair, practically petting on the top of his head as she watched his eyes narrow at her.

“Speaking of...What is it you want  _this time_ , Princess? Though, I might have an idea already.” Chat taunted, poking his hands up under her sweater and running his palms over her sides, reaching around to her back and dragging the tips of his fingers down her surprisingly bra-less form.

“How about I just...Let you use your imagination, then?” The girl grinned, tracing her thumb down to his chin while giving his rear a quick tug and then a mild slap, much to his obvious amusement.

Agreeing with little more than a moan, the hero slipped his hands out of her top and grabbed it around the bottom, nudging her arms upwards and slowly pulling the garment over her head and then tossing it to the side, a purr in his throat as he brought his mouth down to her bare chest and started to suck.

“Mmh, maybe I should have just told you from the start…” Mari muttered, bumps coating her body as she felt his teeth gently drag and nibble on her flesh, his tongue lazily traveling around her breasts as he took either nipple into his lips.

“Guess you should act more needy next time, then.” He remarked with a brief chuckle, bringing his attentions to her chin before gradually working back down her neck, his hands toying with the waistband of her pants as she cuddled him in close to her chest.

“We can’t all be Chat Noir, thankfully.” Marinette taunted, palming across his leather-clad back and taking a firm hold on it as she felt him start to pull and tug both her sweatpants, and her panties down, letting out a breathless groan and shutting her eyes as the clothing pooled up around her ankles.

The air seemed to vanish from her lungs as she felt a gloved thumb trace small circles into the flesh just above her crotch, his opposite hand finding it’s way to her ass and grabbing on it, pulling it apart as he pecked and nipped at her jawline.

“Ah, Chat, I...I need to sit, somewhere, I don’t care where.” She breathlessly spoke in response to a sudden weak feeling in her knees, her half-lidded eyes staring into his blonde hair as his face slowly emerged with a smirk plastered on it.

“How about...All fours, on your little...longue seat?” Chat heatedly questioned, a mischievous look to him as he nodded towards the only other seat in the room and, with her nod in approval, led the two briskly over to it, easing her into it and helping her get into said position.

“How...kinky of you, kitty cat.” Mari teasingly observed, taking as firm a hold on the armrests of her seat as she could and bringing her legs up underneath of herself as she glanced back at him and watched while he knelt down behind her.

“Speaking of, I wonder how long you’ve been sitting like this, Princess?” The blonde warmly spoke back as he admired her from behind, a hand gripping on her hips while the opposite extended a finger and ran it along her notably wet pussy.

“Your panties were a bit damp looking, too...You weren’t growing impatient, were you?” He taunting asked, easing his middle finger up her crotch while his thumb pressed against her ass, palming up her side some with his other hand with purrs in his throat.

“Nh-No, I...I was just-” She attempted to explain, finding it harder and harder to speak as shivers went up her spin, ultimately being cut off by his more sensual voice returning.

“Thinking of me? Of the last few weeks? Maybe you were using some of our pictures…” The hero playfully finished her sentence, unable to help but chuckle as she groaned both in response to his words, and how he prodded his fingertip along her slit.

“No need to worry now, Princess, I can give you whatever you were thinking about, and more.” He added, his thumb sliding over and poking gently at her entrance, the tip relaxing her flesh as his fingernails were brought down her thigh.

She would have told him to shut up had he not been so talented, her breath hitching as she felt leather working and rubbing across what soon felt like most of her crotch, his opposite hand joining the efforts by wrapping around and focusing on her clit.

Any attempt at speaking came out as stuttered mumbles and a few, mostly unintelligible curses and hisses of his name, her eyes roughly remaining open out of sheer will while her lower half tensed and prepared for what she felt was inevitable.

“Mhm, looks ready enough to me, what about you? Think you’re ready, Mari?” Chat sensually asked, as if on cue with her own thoughts, admiring the work he’d already down as his fingers gently spread her apart.

“Ah, Chat...Please…” Was all she could answer, even with his motions slowing enough for her to get a slight grip on herself, the shocks and pleasured movements still just a little too much for her to think clearly.

“I’ll be taking that as a yes.” He purred back, bringing his free hand around to better grasp and brace on her ass while continuing to nudge and prod his thumb at her, his own breath catching as he slowly yet firmly worked the tip of his digit into her.

Marinette’s mouth was wide with a groan as she felt him pressing inside of her, his leather-clad finger making her tense and clench up while it pushed further in, his remaining appendages still steadily toiling away on her slit, stretching her sensitive skin apart before she felt him sliding back, then more briskly shove forward.

Chat was sure to take his time, gradually building up a pace as he fingered the now more freely twitching, shuddering girl, his face ablaze with a blush that was sure to at least rival hers, his free hand relinquishing it’s hold on her skin in order to rub down her ass, nearly palming down to her legs before tracing back up and moving to the opposite side and repeating the motion.

“You feel so  _tight_ , Mari...Mhm, such a good girl…” He warmly muttered out, his middle finger just long enough to flick at her clit while he steadily managed to fit more of his thumb into her entrance, his glove starting to lightly glisten as a result of his actions.

“Messy, too, so very, _very_ messy.” The blonde taunted upon noticing just how much was leaking and slipping out of her, his smirk as wide as ever while he focused solely on getting as much out of her as he could.

She could only groan at his words, the heat of which made them seem as if he was speaking them directly into her ear, her lower half quivering and her knees buckling as she felt him hilt his thumb as far into her as it could, twist it subtly around inside, then pull back, only to quickly repeat the motions.

Despite her pleasured moans and mumbles for more, there was almost certainly a limit on what she could take, and with him starting to spank on her ass with his free hand, while keeping his attentions firmly on now rapidly fingering her, she knew it wouldn’t be much longer until she reached it.

Still, even with her groans beginning to sound clearer and the plethora of indicators coming from her body, the blonde was determined to milk this for all it was worth, his palm slamming more firmly down on her rear while he pressed his digit deep into her a few more times, eventually unable to pull it any further back as she couldn’t take anymore.

“Fuck! _Chat!_  Ah, _fuck!_ ” Mari cried out, her head dropping sternly down, knocking the umbrella of her seat over the side as her body seized and tensed up, pleasure shocking up from her core as she rocked her hips subtly from side to side, working through her climax as she heard him loudly, playfully purr.

The hero brought his grasp back to her hips in order to better support her form as the orgasm slowly drifted towards an end, her hips shaking and twitching as he gradually pulled his thumb out, admiring his more thickly coated, somewhat drippy palm while leaning back and, once she seemed stable enough, pulled her back with him, letting her rest on his chest.

“I take it you’re not too bored now, eh, Princess?” He heatedly muttered while stretching his, and as a byproduct, her legs out, his mouth ending up over her shoulder as his cleaner fingers ran through her hair.

“I guess you could say that...I’m a little entertained, at least.” She teasingly answered, her composure returning over the few minutes the two cuddled up together, her own grasp lightly finding a hold on his opposite hand.

“Though, it kinda feels like  _you’ve_  had a good bit of fun yourself, kitty cat.” Marinette more sensually spoke, tilting her head back and leaning up towards him while pressing her lower half down on the notable bump that was pushing against her ass.

“Mmh, well, I guess I just enjoy answering your booty calls.” Chat playfully replied, his arms wrapping around her front to cuddle her closer while his head slightly dropping down, briefly teasing his lips at hers before the two broke out into shared, warm giggles.


	16. Smutember Day 16: Morning Sex (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Fingering, Praising and Vaginal Sex

Adrien’s eyes slowly opened as he awoke, a few low groans passing through his barely parted lips as he gradually returned to the world around him, subtly shifting around and growing acclimated to his common surroundings before noticing the hand that was placed firmly on his back.

“I guess this is good morning, handsome boy.” Ladybug sensually spoke, her fingertips gently tracing various circles and lines into his back while she stared up at him, her eyes narrowed and her face covered in a soft, loving smile.

He attempted to reply, but words seemed to fail him, be it due to just how rigorous the night prior had been, or the simple fact of who he was cuddled up against, there wasn’t much he found himself able to say, so instead of futilely trying, he merely brought an arm out of the covers and ran it down her shoulder as his response, smirking as he elicited a few, light giggles.

“Y’know, you’re really cute when you’re sleeping so hard.” She warmly remarked, her fingers coming up to the back of his head and wrapping around the ends of his hair as she tilted her head in closer to his.

The blonde didn’t have the option of speaking this time, his lips too preoccupied dancing with hers, their kiss was slow and methodical, with her taking the lead and making sure her tongue didn’t miss any area in his mouth before easing back off him and stroking a thumb down his jaw and onto his chin.

“Anyway, I think I’m gonna go freshen up a little...Care to join me?.” The heroine playfully asked, moaning under her breath when she felt his free hand rise up and gently grab at her bare chest.

“It’d be my pleasure, Bugaboo.” Adrien eventually replied, planting a soft kiss on her forehead while lacing his fingers between hers, the two snuggling up for a few more minutes before she led them out of the bed and into his bathroom.

Agreste wrapped his arms around her stomach as the vigilante flicked the knobs of his sink on and toyed with the temperature some, a smirk on her lips as he cuddled against her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder and his throat filled with moans that soothingly vibrated her skin.

“Guess it’s a bit too late to ask for breakfast in bed, huh?” Ladybug playfully muttered, washing her hands and splashing some of the water on her face before drying them off and retrieving a comb from the far end of his counter-top.

“Not if you get back into it, it’s not.” The blonde answered, bringing his palms up her body and massaging on her breasts as he admired her form in the mirror, pressing a kiss into the crook of her neck as he nuzzled his forehead against her face.

“As nice as that would be, I’m almost afraid I won’t get back out if I do.” She teasingly smirked while fixing her frizzy, puffed up hair some, reaching for her discarded hair-ties and slowly recreating her pigtails.

“And what’s so scary about staying in bed all day, hm?” Adrien sensually spoke, sliding a palm down to her thigh while the other pinched two fingers together and applied a small amount of pressure on her nipple.

“Ah-Adrien, you dirty...dirty boy, trying this so…early...” The heroine warmly muttered out at his sudden attentions, rolling her lip in her mouth as air seemed a scarce commodity and her body more than welcomed his embrace.

“You know, I didn’t get to say good morning…” Agreste quietly snickered, focusing his mouth over her ear and his gaze on her increasingly flustered form in the mirror while subtly rocking the building heat between his legs up against her rear.

“I think it was because you’re so beautiful...Must have thought I was still dreaming…” He continued on, swapping breasts and moving further towards her crotch while pecking along her neck, licking over the bumps that were forming on her flesh and then nibbling on her jaw.

Ladybug’s hands were soon pressing down on the counter-top to better stay upright, though she wasn’t too worried about falling over with how securely he was holding onto her body, her vision getting hazy as she felt his fingertip tease along her slit and his length rhythmically rubbing along her ass.

“Adrien, _please…_ ” She warmly whined, unable to finish her thought with her head tilting back and to one side, her grasp leaving the counter and finding his wrists, taking a gentle hold on him while the room became flooded with quieted groans.

He didn’t need further instruction as to what she was asking for, his lips easily finding their way to hers again and locking with her passionately, moaning into her mouth while his tongue flicked along the roof of her mouth, his fingers playing along her pussy and tugging on her breast before the two broke apart.

“Turn, ah, turn the water off, and lean forward a little.” Adrien spoke, tracing circles on her clit while his opposite hand slid down her side and around her leg, taking a strong hold of her thigh and lifting upwards as soon as the sink was silenced.

“Ha-Have I mentioned how hot you are when you’re like this?” The vigilante smirked back at him in the mirror, her chest steadily rising and lowering as she felt him nudge her opposite leg further away, his grasp leaving her crotch in order to angle, then prod, at her entrance.

“Once or twice, maybe.” Agreste chuckled, making sure she was comfortable with her limb hanging up in the air and most of her weight in his hands, his free hand returning and spreading and poking along her slit a few more times, coming up to her breast and cupping over it as he reared back and gradually pressed his hips forward.

Her still somewhat groggy form tensed up as he worked his tip into her, his mouth clamping down on her shoulder while he eased himself further in, going inch by inch until he was fully hilted inside of her.

“Fuck, ah, handsome…” The heroine stuttered, head dipping down and her pussy clenching around his base, her language devolving to little more than groans of his name and the occasional swear as she felt him sliding backwards, then firmly thrusting at her again.

The blonde worked hickey after hickey into her flesh as he kept her steady, groaning along her skin and pinching on her nipple while watching both himself, and her in the mirror, unable to resist how appealing her constant, fidgeting and pleasured reactions.

“Ah, look at you, Bugaboo...So beautiful…” Adrien muttered, dragging his tongue along the back of her neck while working more marks into her flesh, his teeth causing her to shiver and his pace slowly growing in speed as he held her upright.

“I love you  _so_  much, Ladybug…Everything you do, everything you are.” He went on, his heart pulsing on her back while sliding the tips of his teeth back around towards her throat, his hips more soundly pounding at her as she pushed back against him.

“The way you talk, the way you walk...All of you, every inch, inside and out...” His words seared into her mind almost as much as his lips seared along her skin, her body subtly quivering as she leaned over a little bit more and an arm braced on the counter-top.

“Not to mention how kind you are, and how lovely...Mh, the way you smell...I could go on for hours.” Agreste sensually complemented, sniffing briefly along her neck while massaging his free hand on her chest.

Ladybug was little more than a blushing, fumbling mess, unable to string any sort of sentence together as the gauntlet of pleasure sent shocks through her body, shocks that Adrien was affectionately staring at as he more properly started to rail her, his cock throbbing as it was sheathed inside of her again and again, each thrust faster than the last.

“Mm, and if I can be so bold…I love how  _tight_  you are, too.” He seductively spoke directly over her ear, nibbling around it while massaging her thigh with one hand, and moving back to her clit with the other.

The vigilante’s eyes rolled up and disappeared behind her mask as soon as his words left him, her face almost as dark a red as her suit from the seemingly relentless onslaught of praise and pleasure, her mouth agap slightly with increasingly louder groans and mutters of his name.

Agreste briskly worked his thumb on her clit while railing his length into her, his fingertip coating her crotch with whatever leaked out of her before his hand went further between her legs and spread the sides of her pussy along his rapidly thrusting cock.

Her form could have gone totally limp had he not been supporting it so tightly, though that didn’t stop her from leaning back against his chest, breathlessly gasping for whatever air she could get as she felt fingernails dragging up through her thin pubic hairs.

“Mh-More, _please_...Adrien…” The heroine hastily huffed out, able to slowly glance outward and into the mirror, hazily staring the reflection and feeling her heart skip a beat while watching her body react to everything he was so skillfully doing to her.

“Ah, you’re such a... _wonderful_  bug, and you sound so sweet, heh, almost as sweet as you taste.” The blonde spoke up, taking a long lick from the base of her neck to her jawline, biting on her while ramming his hips forward, thoroughly shaking her ass with each thrust.

“Fuck, Adrien! I-I can’t!” She started calling out, her gaze watching the mirror intently while she struggled to get a bite on her lower lip, her crotch seizing and tensing up somewhat uncontrollably along with the rest of her.

“Shh, Bugaboo, it’s alright...Are you gonna be a good little bug and cum?” He heatedly muttered, fingering away at her her clit and slowing his pace while still firmly, and audibly, slamming his skin to hers.

“ _Please_ , Adri-Ah! I can’t take much, ah, more!” The vigilante managed to more clearly speak, benefitting a good bit more from his now gradual, intense movements than she might have expected.

“Mmh, it’s alright, Lovebug...I know...How about we cum together?” Agreste spoke, already knowing the answer while delivering a few more, ultimately final thrusts and burying himself into her quivering crotch before hitting his limit right along with her.

“Yes! Oh,  _yes!_ ” Ladybug exclaimed as she felt their shared orgasm hit, her eyes going wide and her mouth going wide as she roughly, mostly involuntarily clamped her pussy around the base of his cock

“ _Fuck_ , you feel  _so good._ ” Adrien more quietly hissed, his head dipping down towards her shoulder again, continuing to whisper sweetness and swears as his hips subtly rocked, cum pumping into her as she milked him for all he was worth.

It seemed to take hours for the sharp pleasure to fade and a sense of composure to come back to the room, both panting and lightly sweating as he remained deep inside of her until he eventually felt she was able to stand on her own, letting her leg fall and pulling out of her as a shared mess leaked down onto the floor, his arm reaching across her stomach and holding her up as he leaned over and eased her into a kiss.

“Nh, I love you so much…” Agreste heatedly mumbled, only separating from her lips for a few seconds as they eased into a strong, warm sense of satisfaction and afterglow together, taking their time to recover and simply enjoying their moment.

“And I love my handsome boy.” The heroine replied, her voice still ragged as breathing became normal again, bringing her arm up around the side of his face and playing in his hair with a moan.

Finally, as she became stable and sturdy again, the two broke apart, sharing in smiles and low chuckles after she flipped herself around and propped up against the counter, her arms rubbing along his back and his on her shoulders.

“If that was your plan to get me back in bed, I think it might have worked.” The vigilante playfully spoke, stroking her palms around his bump-covered back before running them down around his hips.

“Guess you’ll be getting that breakfast in bed after all, then.” Adrien warmly smirked, cuddling up closer to her, his nails gently sliding down and over her breasts, then easing back up and around her neck.

“I think we should probably wash up first, then you can make me all the breakfast you want.” Ladybug lovingly smiled, giving a quick flick on his nose before wrapping her arms around his sides, hugging him tightly and softly giggling with him as their lips slowly came together again.


	17. Smutember Day 17: In Public (Adrino)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Handjob and Oral Sex

“C’mon, dude, you  _can’t_ be serious.” Nino scoffed after glancing down, easing the loose-fitting pull bar down over the two of them, making sure it was as secure as it could get before folding his arms over his chest.

“Wait, hang on Nino, this isn’t what it looks like, I swear.” Adrien stuttered while attempting to explain the tent that was fully planted in his pants, briefly, subtly attempting to cover it with a hand as the brakes on the ride audibly released.

“ _Really?_  ‘Cause from where I’m sitting, it looks like you’ve got a boner in the middle of a haunted house.” Lahiffe playfully replied, leaning into his corner of the car while watching the model’s expression grow more and more flustered by the second.

“Well, I mean...I guess that’s right, it’s just...It’s not what you think, there’s more to it than just, uh, this..” Agreste stammered while pulling his hand slowly back to his side, trying to reign in his thoughts and keep his quickly fading sense of cool.

“Oh, please, go ahead, I’m sure there’s a perfectly logical explanation you’re this turned on at a Halloween theme park.” Nino spoke, rolling his eyes with a warm, confident smirk forming in the corner of his lips.

“It’s not that I got turned on, or anything, but like...It’s like, a fear boner, y’know?” The blonde muttered out, unable to keep his eyes up from the floor of their shared seat, much less a straight, non-blushing face.

“A _fear boner_. That’s what you’re going with? This place scared you so bad that you didn’t scream, didn’t jump, but ended up getting hard.” The DJ replied, subtly shifting his head from side to side as he held in a few chuckles.

“It’s a totally real thing! I’m sure you’ve, er-” Adrien made his case, quieting his voice into a slight whisper when air hissed out around them and he was reminded of the ride operator sitting just a few feet back. “I’m sure you’ve had it happen, once or twice.”

“Can’t say I have.” Lahiffe snickered, unable to help his giggling grin as he dropped his arms down and rested his palms against the bar that was lazily lying across them. “Guess I just haven’t been scared enough.”

“Wait, does that mean every time I’ve caught you looking at those pictures of Ladybug, you’ve been afraid?” He teasingly added, letting out a more audible laugh as their ride started inching forward.

“Yuck it up while you can, Lahiffe, but we'll see who's laughing once you're the one who gets  _scared stiff_.” The model played as he nudged up against his shoulder, fumbling his palm over his crotch as it twitched beneath his pants.

“You’re absolutely incorrigible, Agreste.” Nino warmly spoke with a slight sigh, his gaze half-lidded as he slowly examined over the blonde’s form and slid a hand down onto his thigh, rubbing downwards on it while laying his opposite arm over his neck. “But damn if I don’t love you for it.”

The pair grinned their way into a gradual kiss, the DJ pulling him in closer while massaging firmly against his leg, his fingertips brushing over his boyfriend’s zipper while feeling him undo the button just above.

“Fuck, Nino.” Adrien huffed, his eyelids going shut as he felt fingers push the brim of his boxers down and pull his erect cock out, the touch combined with the cool air that surrounded them blowing against his skin causing a shiver to shoot up his spine.

“Giving you a handjob isn’t enough?” Lahiffe joked, pressing his lips to his cheek and pecking around near his jawline while rubbing his free hand along his neck, nibbling on his flesh as he took a sturdier hold on his quivering length.

The blonde could only heatedly giggle at his words, his mind becoming scattered as he felt Nino’s hand firmly wrap around him and gradually start pumping, his own hands sliding up the DJ’s shirt and gently dragging his fingernails along his front and back and stealing another kiss.

No amount of jump scares or sudden sounds seemed to distract the two as they more openly indulged in the moment, moaning into one another’s mouths and touching whatever they could get their hands on.

“Damn, dude, just how scared did you get?” Nino playfully remarked, thoroughly stroking every inch of the model’s straining cock, precum pooling up in his palm and helping him more swiftly slide his grasp along his length.

“Please, nh...Just, go faster.” Adrien somewhat breathlessly groaned, feeling himself throb in his hand, his hips pressing subtly upward to help his momentum while his hands started getting shaky.

“Here, move over a little.” The DJ answered his pleas, nudging off his weakening grasp and easing him back into the opposite corner of the bench, pressing his back into it as he leaned over towards him.

Agreste’s mouth dropped wide as he hazily watched his passenger’s free arm come down and slowly add his free hand to his crotch around the base of his length, his body trembling and his volume increasing upon seeing and feeling him start to rub him with both hands.

The DJ was steady with his work, his gaze stuck on the blonde’s twitching crotch as he gave full strokes with both hands, lowly moaning through his parted lips and fluttering his eyes while feeling thankful this was a one-seat attraction.

“ _Fuck_ , dude!” Adrien loudly groaned after a few minutes of strained silence, his head dropping back as he let out a flurry of other curses and felt himself tensing and writhing in place.

“Shh, keep it down, don’t wanna scare the ghosts, do we?” Nino quietly chuckled, bringing a palm down and running it along his balls while flicking his nails along the increasingly slick shaft.

“I’m starting to think, ah, you might be enjoying this more than I am.” Agreste playfully muttered, his breathing getting a slight moment to catch up with him as the DJ focused on massaging and rubbing his privates, a few of his fingers remaining locked near his base.

“At least I’m not the one moaning louder than the monsters.” Lahiffe grinned while inching over a little further, firmly dragging a thumb up and onto his tip, flicking the precum that leaked out of it before bringing his digit all the way back down as he took the heated blonde’s lips again.

He peeled a hand from his boyfriend’s crotch and sent it up his shirt, lightly coating his stomach and chest in the mess he’d collected as the two engaged in a sloppier kiss, still barely able to make out one another’s smiles as the darkened room around them became lit up with black-lights that surprisingly fit the mood.

Drool briefly connected them when they gradually pulled apart, huffing and panting being shared as Lahiffe worked relentlessly on his cock, briskly tugging and rubbing him while keeping the model firmly pinned in the corner of their seat.

“H-Hey, how...How long are we, ah, on here for, anyway?” Adrien questioned, his vision dazed and his breathing growing ragged, letting out a few subtle gasps for air while feeling himself throb in Lahiffe’s grasp.

“Huh, I dunno, though I didn’t really think I’d need to ask, either.” Nino answered as he lightly gripped his fingertips on one of the blonde’s nipples, knowing that there couldn’t be too much time left, even for such a slow moving ride.

“Mhm, well, I just don’t wanna get caught with my pants down, is all.” Agreste explained with a tired chuckle, maintaining his weakened smirk and groaning in his throat as he felt precum practically being milked from the head of his cock.

“Wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened.” Lahiffe teasingly spoke, slowing his motions slightly and cuddling up closer, his fingertips methodically tracing and pressing against every inch of skin that twitched in his hand.

“Though, I guess that time was more my fault for walking in.” He further played, unable to resist a few oncoming giggles while adjusting his grasp and gradually returning to a faster pace. “Still, I don’t know if the world is ready to see Adrien Agreste in all his naked glory.”

“Ah, Nino...Please...” The blonde whined, his face shifting to a darker shade of red and his breath hitching while he laid back and spread his legs apart to allow him better access, rolling his lower lip along his front teeth as he lustily glanced down at his work.

“You make it too easy, Agreste. Even I can’t help myself sometimes.” The DJ replied to his grumbling, not taking his eyes off him while steadily pumping away at his length, even stifling a few moans as he reached a comfortable rhythm.

Adrien fell to stuttered whining with each breath he took, his heart racing and pounding in his chest as the cart turned and shook along the track, an occasional sound effect only barely drowning out the commotion being made in their car.

Nino palmed his free, now mostly dry hand up and into Adrien’s hair, trailing his fingers through his various, fluffy blonde locks as it made it’s way around to the back of his neck, massaging on the skin when it got there.

In a way, he felt impressed by just how long Agreste was holding out, especially given their surroundings and the amount of people who were almost certainly wandering around just a few feet away, lining up to take their spot and, presumably, actually pay attention to the ride.

Which gave him all the more reason to speed up, his fingers remaining tight around his increasingly wet length while stroking him from tip to base several times per second, even taking a few more nibbles and bites along his jaw while rutting away at him.

The subtle sound of their skin coming together so often grew a bit louder as Lahiffe let him have it, doing everything he could think to do to better help his dazed boyfriend along, a low chuckle passing through his lips and his teeth pressing along his chin as he felt him start to more sternly seize up.

“That’s it,  _c’mon_ , we’re almost there.” Nino urged, pecking and prodding over the model’s lips a few more times while focusing his attentions further upwards and eventually cupping his hand over the head of his quivering length.

“Fuck,  _Nino_ , I-ah! I, fuck!” Agreste breathlessly proclaimed, his thighs tight and his toes curling up in his shoes as he started to cum, taking a firm grasp on both the pull bar and his passenger’s wrist as his hips rolled up at his palm.

He held on for dear life while his cock throbbed with his release, mouth filled with quieted hisses and swears as his boyfriend was sure to catch any and everything that came out, some of it leaking between his fingers and onto the back of his hand from the sheer intensity of his bucking hips. 

The ride took it’s final few turns and stops as the two relaxed, pleasure fading into a nice, affectionate afterglow as Adrien hazily watched Nino pull a handful of napkins he’d saved from their earlier dinner from his pocket, lightly moaning as he watched the remainders of his mess getting cleaned up from both his crotch, and then his own hand.

“I take it you’re not feeling too scared now, right?” Lahiffe affectionately chuckled while stuffing the used napkins back into his pocket, wrapping his arm around the model’s neck and cuddling him up close as the lights of the park came into view on the opposite end of the tunnel.

“Mhm, I think I’ve calmed down a bit, yeah, but you on the other hand…” Agreste warmly spoke as they reached the end, trailing a hand over onto his lap and rubbing his fingertips at the subtle bump in the DJ’s shorts before getting his wrist grabbed and lifted up.

“Not so fast, I wanna go see if the cameras snapped a pic of your O face before we do anything.” The DJ taunted with a grin, pushing the bar up as soon as their car was stopped, swiftly exiting the ride before reaching a down and helping to pull the blonde from the seat

"W-Wait, there were cameras? Were they there whole time? Why did you, we just...And they-” Adrien stuttered his thoughts out as he slowly stood up, a bright blush taking his face again while stammered, eventually getting silenced with a sudden, playful peck on his lips.

“Like I said, Agreste, _too easy_.” Nino remarked after breaking from him, unable to help but snicker at his flustered, worn, and now somewhat relieved expression, taking a hold around his waist while leading the two of them down the exit ramp


	18. Smutember Day 18: First Time (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Handjob, Fingering and (general) Mutual Masturbation

“I think I might need another pinch.” Chat Noir purred, his clawed fingers scribbling various designs and shapes into the spandex that they rubbed across while drifting down her form and towards the zipper that trailed around her waist.

“Still not convinced you’re awake, huh?” Ladybug warmly replied, her head dipping and shifting subtly to either side of her partner’s face, her eyes narrowed and breath mildly hot against his lightly blushing skin as she gripped both palms on his rear.

“Oh, I’m mostly convinced, just...have to be sure, I’ve had lots of dreams like this, after all.” He smirked, leisurely stepping the two of them around in a circle while audibly guiding a few fingers along the tightly laced chain around her hips.

“I don’t doubt that for a minute, kitty cat.” She lowly snickered, briefly rolling her upper lip against her teeth and bringing her hands to his sides, admiring his smile for a few seconds before easing her mouth onto his.

The warm lights of the darkened city only complimented their moment, an affectionate heat building up between their chests as they held each other closely, drawing out their passionate, loving kiss while their tongues played and quieted moans filled the air.

“Not  _exactly_  a pinch, but...I’ll gladly take it.” Chat spoke as the two slowly parted, an audible purr in his throat while he used his free, clawless hand to lightly graze and wrap up in the ends of his partner’s hair.

“I figured it’d work a little better.” Ladybug said, chuckling at his expression while sliding a hand upwards, prodding her thumb around his lower lip before slipping it down his chin. “Besides, we don’t wanna ruin that pretty little face of yours too soon, now do we?”

“Mh, no ma’am.” Her partner answered, his smirk illuminated by the pleasant lighting that surrounded them while she moved her palm over the bell that hung from his neck and gently tugged it down a few notches.

“Can’t say it wasn’t effective, either.” She added, her opposite hand pressing down along his thigh, spandex-clad fingertips brushing near the sides of the notable bump that had formed inside the leather of his suit.

“You always know the best ways of getting to me, my Lady.” He muttered while his breath hitched, a few soft, jolted shivers coursing up his back from the mere, covered touch.

“Or you’re just really easy to get.” His partner replied with a slight giggle to her voice, pecking warmly onto his cheek as she felt, and heard him start pulling her zipper around her lower back.

They slipped in and out of a few, much more brief kisses while the costumes started coming undone, his chest practically shining against the lighting and her hip being swiftly, firmly grabbed as soon as it became bare.

“Ah, y’know, I kinda just wanna stay like this...” Chat shyly chuckled, his face awash in red that nearly matched that of her suit as his bell traveled steadily down towards his crotch. “I almost don’t want to, uh...ruin the moment, and all that.”

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want. You know I’d never push you into something, Chaton.” Ladybug warmly smiled, halting her motions on his zipped while still pressing her opposite hand firmly around his side.

“I know, I know, and I...I really want to, I guess it’s just...A little hard to believe that it’s finally happening, is all.” He delicately spoke, his expression growing more mildly flustered as he lovingly stared into her eyes.

“Mhm, I understand...We’ll keep it slow, alright? I don’t think we need to rush this, either way.” His partner comforted, moving her palm up and around his back to stroke along the back of his neck.

He merely nodded, still finding himself getting lost in her gaze while feeling her gently rubbing against his body, her hand drifting down his back and massaging along it before returning to his front, and the bell that was now hanging just above his stomach.

She started inching his costume further open when he resumed with hers, the pair shifting to longing, gradually heated moaning and keeping as close to one another as they could while simultaneously peeling the zippers until they were finally freed.

“My, mh, Lady…” Her partner huffed as his bell rang and she pulled on the belt from his waist to fully undo his suit, digging his retracting claws into her back while the cool night air blew across his exposed chest and, soon after, his crotch.

“It’s alright, Chaton, I’m here...I, ah, I’ve got you.” Ladybug soothingly mumbled, her lip quivering and her lower half tensing once he began shifting the spandex from her hips, her body growing coated in goose-bumps as the bustling wind hit her as well.

Chat’s purring became more audible as he felt her gloved hand reach between his legs, his vision growing hazy and throat feeling dry while she gently ran a few fingertips against his stiffened length.

His partner let out a sort of matching, stifled groan when he brought his attentions to her chest, his palm cupping and grasping on her breast while the opposite appendage massaged through her light, trimmed pubic hairs and across her subtly slick slit.

“Can...Can we just, mmh, do this, for tonight?” Chat stammered through his question, leaning his head forward and pressing his forehead softly against hers. “I think you were right, we...we shouldn’t rush into anything.”

“Ah, yes, it’s okay, this is...pretty nice on it’s own, anyway.” Ladybug warmly answered, maintaining her comforting smile and general demeanor despite the immense joy that came with his touch leather-clad touch.

Her eyes briefly disappeared behind her mask while she worked, tenderly gripping around his twitching length and running her free palm up his side, glancing out occasionally at both his heated expression, and the cock she so affectionately tugged.

He remained mostly focused on her while taking in increasingly ragged breaths, his green gaze narrowing and his mouth dry as he watched her react to every motion he made, his fingertips thoroughly exploring every inch of her crotch and massaging against every bit of flesh he found.

She was set on being as attentive as he was, letting her hand slip off his length and travel further into his lap, dragging her fingernails on one of his thighs, lightly rubbing and grasping on his balls before moving to the other, indulging in the pleasant sound of purring that each movement brought.

“Chat, can we...Can we sit down?” His partner muttered with a quieted chuckle, briefly running her somewhat slick fingertips up onto his stomach while feeling her knees subtly buckle. “I, heh, don’t wanna end up tackling you.”

“Yeah, I was, ah, actually just about to ask the same thing.” Chat replied, easing his hands off her form while the two took a few steps over to the railing that lined the building, slowly taking a seat and propping his back against it before helping her onto his lap.

Ladybug took a comfortable position on her knees, either of her legs resting on the outside of his as she slid forward some and gently wrapped her hand back around his cock, brushing off the precum as she softly ran a few fingers into his puffy hair.

Her partner soon resumed his work as well, cupping around her pussy while pressing up against and along it with his fingertips, his head dropping into the crook of her neck and gradually licking across her jawline.

He poked and prodded at anything he could reach, moans pouring from his lips as he felt himself throb in her grasp and brought his arm around her back, sliding it up and down while cuddling her tilted form against his.

“Y-You’re sure you’ve never done this before, eh? Because you feel like you’re real-ah, really good at it.” Chat teasingly remarked, dragging his thumb down her slit while he mustered up a smirk.

“I, mmh, I could say the same about you, kitty cat.” Ladybug played back, grazing her gloved nails along his foreskin as she heatedly returned his grin. “I’m starting to wonder how... _detailed_  those dreams of yours were.”

“Careful, my Lady, there are some things that might be...better left unsaid, for now, at least.” Her partner tauntingly purred, giving her cheek a peck while firmly tracing lines up her crotch with his middle finger.

“Fair point, Minou.” His partner replied, bringing her one hand from his hair and running it onto his chest while her opposite fingertips softly brushed along the underside of his cock. “After all, I’m not sure if you’re ready to hear how some of my dreams have gone.”

She raggedly snickered as she watched the ears on his head twitch in response, inching her lips to his face and taking a few nibbles of her own, laying a smattering of hickies that led up from his throat and onto his chin.

He countered by leaning in and practically preening on her, his teeth dragging along her skin and leaving a fair number of marks while still steadily feeling and stroking on every bit of flesh that quivered between her legs.

They fell back into groans and unintelligible mutters, the air around them feeling scace and scorching as things only grew more intense by the second, both trying desperately to please the other no matter how satisfied they already were.

His work was slowly starting to become more focused as he discovered which parts and methods brought the most obvious joy, massaging her inner thigh for a few moans before gently spreading her slit and prodding at what felt like her entrance bringing out a long, stifled whine.

Her strategy was similar, though she had a much more broad, yet somewhat more effective area to work with, each firm pump causing him to purr just a little louder, while lightly rubbing his balls and pressing her thumb near the head of his length made him loudly, pleasurably groan.

“Fuh-Fuck,  _my Lady_ …” Chat whined while feeling her fingernails brushing up along his shaft, attempting to get a grasp on his clouded, hazy thoughts while continuing to nibble on her neck. “How, ah, how’re you holding up?”

“I’m...I can feel it, Chaton, it’s...mh, close.” Ladybug stuttered, her body shuddering and pussy clenching with each bite he seared into her flesh, her free hand wrapping around the top of his head to better support her. “What about you?”

“Nh-Not much longer, I...You’re so good, so...wet.” Her partner huffed, his mind briefly wandering off in the thrill when she methodically rolled his foreskin up and over his tip and firmly pulled it back down.

“You think we can...ah, y’know, go together?” He managed to ask after taking in a heavy breath, barely able to open his eyes, let alone bring his gaze to her mask.

“Y-Yeah, I don’t see why not, just...don’t stop, Minou.” She answered, hazily getting a glimpse at his green glare while feeling him return his free hand to her breast.

They devolved into grunts and grumbles, the world melting away as the pace between them increased, their lips touching and grazing while any sound other than the one their partner made seemed to fade out, being replaced with heated panting on one side, and equally intense purring from the other.

His partner would only grow louder as his fingers managed to find her clit, the shock of his leathery touch setting her back straight and sending her head rocketing up while her mouth went wide with a string of curses and moans of his name.

Her partner simply replied by licking up her extended neck, bringing as much attention to the sensitive mound as he could and working on it steadily as he felt her grip tighten around his twitching length, her pumping becoming more erratic and frantic as he toyed with her button.

Still, she fought through it, even adding her other hand to his cock despite the continuous, sharp jolts of pleasure shot through her core, the grasp eventually falling to his balls while the opposite drastically sped up along his shaft.

“Chat, Chat! I-I can’t take much more!” She breathlessly warned upon feeling him pinch her nipple through her suit, groaning when he leaned her further over and started repeatedly spreading her slit again

“I know, Bugah-Bugaboo, I’m...I’m almost there, just, ah-c’mere.” He stuttered, forcing his eyes open while leading his palm around to the back of her neck, taking her lips into an initially shaky kiss as the two dealt the final blows to one another.

It would have been a photofinish, as the prodding of his thumb at her entrance and her fingernail sliding around the edges of his foreskin brought both of them into climax at nearly the exact same time, their loud moans and swears only barely muffled by their mouths remaining as tightly locked as they could be as their bodies shook and bliss took hold.

His movements eventually slowed to better help her through her intense orgasm, replacing his fingers with his palm and soothingly running over her entire crotch and catching most of what leaked from her pussy and easing her down from the immense high.

Her own motions came to a more total halt aside from a few half-strokes, firmly planting one hand around his base while cum shot from his tip, doing her best to keep his throbbing cock steady while collecting the majority of the thick mess in her opposite palm.

The sharp pleasure the two shared faded into a more soothing, calm afterglow, with her tired body relaxing forward, and him warmly cradling her shuddering form in his weakened arms, low purrs and mild groans filling the rooftop while the pair cuddled through their satisfaction.

“Well...Was it everything you dreamed it’d be, Chaton?” His partner eventually spoke after a few good minutes of recovering, lifting her head from his shoulder and working her hands around to his upper back.

“Mhm, and more. You’re just...so incredible, so beautiful, so....” Her partner affectionately answered, his words trailing off while he found himself getting briefly lost in her eyes and nuzzling up against her.

“I  _love_  you, Bugaboo, I love you so much.” Chat lovingly smiled, his face still covered in a tinge of red as he tilted his head to one side and pressed his forehead to hers again.

“Oh you big, dumb cat, I...I love you, too.” Ladybug warmly replied, her own smirk shining with blush, bringing her hands to the top of his chest before embracing his lips in an adoring, passionate kiss.


	19. Smutember Day 19: Long Distance/Sexting (OT4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> (Mentions of) Sexting and (slight) Dirty Talk

“You guys are  _so_  unfair.” Adrien playfully pouted, adjusting the lid of his laptop upon his video call being answered and reclining back in his sit while fumbling with his phone.

“I haven’t a clue about what you mean,  _Kitten._ ” Marinette innocently replied, shrugging pointedly into her webcam with a smirk on her lips that certainly wasn’t helping her case.

“Really, you have no idea? None at all, huh?” He lightly sighed, tapping on and sliding his fingers across the device in his hands and glancing up at the screen. “Then maybe I can jog your memory.”

The blonde slowly scrolled through several images of three increasingly naked figures, holding his phone up close to the camera while keeping it a few inches back to ensure she could see exactly what he wanted her to see.

“Anything coming to mind yet?” Agreste lowly chuckled, peering around and staring at the screen, watching her steady expression become coated in a light blush.

“Hm, can’t say so, no.” Mari answered, keeping her cool and composure despite an obviously building heat affecting her face. “Though, if I may, I really like your porn collection. It’s all really hot so far”

“ _My_  porn collection?” He started, more swiftly scrolling through images for a moment before bringing the device back up. “Don’t you mean  _your_  sexts? Ones you sent  _during_  a photo-shoot in which  _other_  people had my phone, I might add.”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about, honest.” She continued her surprisingly sturdy facade, resting her chin in her hand. “Are you sure those lights aren’t frying your brain? I know they can run pretty hot, sometimes.”

“Oh, I’m fine, though I am wondering just how long you spent practicing that face in the mirror before answering my call.” Adrien chuckled while shifting his head subtly, getting little more than another shrug and a somewhat stifled giggle in response.

He let out a determined sigh as he took to more aggressively searching his phone for irrefutable proof, flipping through the various, occasionally obscured images of things that ranged from simple, nude kisses, to more in-focused shots of the trio posing and taking part in tastefully snapped encounters.

“Ah, there we go.” The blonde mumbled to himself, coming across a picture that had two faces in full, clear view, zooming in with a pinch of his fingers before holding it back up. “Let’s see you shrug this off.”

“That’s...A nice image, Adrien, but I don’t see how it...relates to whatever you’re accusing me of.” Marinette spoke with a sharp breath, her face only getting warmer as she stared into the portion of her screen that was covered with what was almost certainly an image of her kissing another, fully naked girl.

“No? Really? You’re telling me that this isn’t you?” Agreste smirked, watching her stern expression finally start to crumble. “Is this not you and one Alya Césaire, in the middle of  _your_ bedroom?”

“Not to mention Nino in the background, unless you know any other DJs with a thing for red hats?” He added on, his eyes narrowing as he delivered what would be the killing blow.

“Alright, alright, you got me.” Marinette snickered, planting a hand over her face and eventually breaking out into a further giggle while a feeling of relief washed over her.

“Oh, please, I had you as soon as you picked up.” Adrien proudly replied, flicking his phone off and sitting it down while sliding his chair a few inches into the desk. “Are they still there?”

“Hiya, Adrien.” Alya’s voice came as she entered the frame upon hearing the question, a grin rivaling his as she nudged her seat over. “For what it’s worth, this was all totally her idea, she figured it wasn’t fair you were doing all the modeling today.”

“I believe it, it was all sent from her phone, after all.” He said, propping his chin up in his hand. “Where’s Nino at, and how did you bribe him into getting involved with any of this?”

“He just went to grab some takeout, actually, just a few minutes before you called.” Césaire answered, running a hand up along Mari’s back and fixing her glasses. “And we didn’t have to bribe him this time, guess he wanted to torture you a little, too.”

“We only really posed, by the way, we haven’t done too much for real.” She went on, letting a few chuckles of her own out as she softly glanced to the girl on her right and her tone becoming somewhat sensual before looking back into the webcam. “Well, not yet, anyway.”  

“Ugh, you guys suck.” Agreste humorously whined at her words, slipping his forehead onto the open desk and grumbling to himself to better play his frustration up while the pair continued warmly laughing at his lament.

“I think we’re waiting for Nino to get back before we start doing anything like that.” Marinette spoke up while glancing towards Alya’s nodding expression, unable to resist adding to his anguish despite the blush that still firmly covered her face.

“Not our fault you booked a hotel room for little more than a day of work, Mr. Hotshot Model.” Alya added through her smirk, leaning up against her girlfriend and cuddling her close. “But hey, at least we gave you a little fuel for tonight, right?”

“Yeah, yeah...I mean, I guess I can make do on my own for one night, you guys did send like, a full album.” He warmly replied while pulling the pictures up again. “You guys might have modeled more than I did today.”

“That just means you better get busy if you want to properly enjoy all of them before you get back.” Mari chimed in, fiddling with her own phone before letting out a few more giggles at a sound effect that came from his device.

“Yeah, well, try not to enjoy yourselves too much, guys.” Agreste started to answer, a hand drifting down towards the slight tent that had formed between his legs while the other rested on the side of his face.

“Because I’m so getting you guys back for this tomorrow, and then some.” Adrien spoke with conviction, leaning in and playfully narrowing his eyes at the screen with a determined snicker that almost sounded like a purr coming from within his throat.

“We’re gonna hold you to that, pretty boy. Assuming you don’t wear yourself out tonight, that is.” Marinette confidently countered, fluffing her hair up over her shoulder some while beaming him a cocky grin of her own.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, I think there’s still a list or two of poses we need to try out, maybe you’ll get to see some of them.” Alya smiled, planting a peck of her lips onto Mari’s cheek as the two took to waving a blushing, affectionate looking Agreste off.

Adrien merely groaned after the trio said some shared good nights and goodbyes, spinning back in his seat some while the laptop screen went dark , staring up at the ceiling for a moment with a hand covering his crotch and a love-struck smirk forming as his phone soon started sounding off with new messages.


	20. Smutember Day 20: Dream/Daydream (Nathan/Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> (Slight) Handjob and Oral Sex

“I want you to draw for me, Nathaniel.” Ladybug had warmly commanded as she took up a seat around his side, an arm slowly easing its way under his shirt while the other inched up from his neck to his jaw.

His mind was blank and his body felt stiff in response to the sudden, comforting massaging she was giving him, his vision seemingly unable to focus in on the various notes and scribbles that lined the pages of his open sketchbook.

“Go on, draw me something nice.” Her voice was sensual and seductive in his ear, her words reverbing and prompting a mild shiver that shook his hand just enough to ruin the line he was in the process of drawing.

Nathaniel wasn’t sure when she’d had entered his bedroom, even less sure as to how, but given who she was and how soothing her heated palms felt on his skin as they made their way across his chest, he certainly wasn’t about to complain.

“Er, any...specific requests?” The artist managed to speak, letting out a sharp breath he didn’t even know he was holding while briefly rolling his eyes upwards before bringing them back down to his desk.

“Nothing in particular, no…” Ladybug muttered while placing her chin on his shoulder, nuzzling her face up against his while moving her hand into his hair.  “I know you’ll draw me something beautiful, regardless.”

Nathan took an audible swallow and subtly shook his head, doing all he could not to melt in her grasp while dragging the tip of his pencil on the paper in hopes of a sudden, impressive idea.

“Do you need inspiration, Nathaniel? Because I can provide that” The heroine eventually said, her almost intentionally drawn out breath hot against his skin.

“I, um...Maybe, yeah.” He stuttered, opting to be honest and face the possible consequences that came with it that his mind briefly wandered on, rather than lie and risk ruining the still unbelievable moment.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” She playfully comforted, a low chuckle to her voice as she teased her lips against his cheek. “Besides, I’m sure he’s been dying for a chance to get involved.”

“ _He?_  W-What do you mean?” Nathan spoke without much in the way of thought, his reddened face growing to nearly match the tone of his hair color at the mere prospect of someone else joining in.

“She means  _me_ , cutie.” Chat Noir’s voice came from below his desk, his fingers grasping around the artist’s thighs as he pulled himself onto his knees and made himself comfortable.

He couldn’t even muster up the strength or focus required to mutter the hero’s name, let alone question when he’d slipped under the table, his mouth hanging slightly open while what felt like fireworks exploded in his chest.

“But don’t mind me, I’m just gonna be giving you some... _motivation_ , while you work.” The blonde continued in his more flirtatious, playful tone, a palm sliding over between Nathaniel’s legs before starting to thoroughly knead on his crotch.

“Just take your time, Nath, there’s no rush.” Ladybug’s calming voice then permeated the room, her hands remaining as attentive as ever while pushing up his chest and further making a mess of his hair.  

Nathan’s free hand stiffly pressed down on the opposite side of his notebook while the other hovered above the page, struggling to reign in any sense of composure or focus as the pencil twitching within his involuntarily tense grasp.

His head dipped forward and a heated, somewhat broken up groan passed through his lips as he immensely felt the combined efforts of the duo working him above and below the belt, his brow trembling some as he forced himself to come up with an idea.

“What about, ah...A sketch, of you two?” The artist stammered with his heart in his throat, letting out a huff as he felt the leather-clad fingertips of Chat Noir start to more steadily outline the growing bulge in his pants.

“I think that sounds nice, what about you, Chaton? Think it’ll work?” The heroine answered in her cool and collected voice, lifting his arms up some and peeling his shirt over his head.

“I think that’ll do just fine, Bugaboo.” Chat replied with a smirk flashing up towards him, his green gaze narrowing and his fingertips playing with the button on Nath’s jeans. “Just be sure to get my good side.”

“Alright…” Nathaniel breathed in with putting lead to paper, the cool air of his room mixed with the two hands that now more freely explored his chest causing goose-bumps, while a handful of shivers traveled up his spine upon feeling his pants start to get undone.

Despite every inch of him wanting so badly to lose himself in the moment, to just lay back in Ladybug’s lap and let Chat do whatever it was he was going to do, he fought it off, only slowly able to drag his pencil around and gradually form a figure on the page.

“You’re so talented, Nathaniel, I’ve always loved seeing your work.” She complimented while running a few fingers to his hips, poking under the brim of the garment while her partner started tugging downwards.

The mere fact that she’d seen any of his pieces, that she liked the things he’d created, would have been enough to kill him on a normal day, but thankfully for him, this had been anything but normal, and he managed to stop from melting and continue scribbling.

“Such a brilliant little artist…” Her words continued, much to the detriment of his efforts on the page, while her arms more firmly wrapped around his torso. “Our little artist.”

“I’m...I’m  _your_ -er, sorry.” Was all Nathan could stutter, shaking her heated praise off to better edge out his lines and hoped to hold on to what little focus he had.

“It’s true, Nath.” Chat piped up, his fingers playing around and toying with his zipper, deliberately pulling it down, staring affectionately up at him while finally getting his pants free from his waist. “We both love it when you draw us.”

“Cute underwear, by the way.” The blonde teasingly added, running his fingers along the black and green-stripped fabric, gently pressing the tip of his thumb along the bump that had formed just under the large, red and black-dotted heart in the center of the garment.

He wanted to muster up some form of gratitude for their praise, even briefly stammering on his words while his blush darkened, but words seemed to fail, and he was left to simply listen to the increasingly loud, approving moans that came from both sides.

Instead, he continued with the drawing to the best of his abilities, getting a few of the finer details like a pair of pigtails and a dot-covered mask, before his motions were halted by a pair of fingertips almost shoving into his briefs.

“Ah, too quick? Apologies.” Chat tauntingly spoke, his toothy grin on full display while his nails ran through the hairs of Nathan’s crotch. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to stay slow from now on. Just pretend I’m not here.”

With how the gloved fingers slid around and explored the area between his legs while a low, affectionate chuckle resonated in his ear, Nathan wasn’t sure that was going to be possible, but he pressed on with all of what was left of his might.

“I love the way you draw my hair.” Ladybug complemented soon after returning her chin to his shoulder, a hand cupping and rubbing on one of his nipples while the other traced a line around the side of his waist.

The artist was doing all he could to take the adoration in stride, lightly chewing on his upper lip in an attempt to keep his attentions on the sketch before him while finishing the general body shape, taking a moment to breathe as soon as the last lines of her arm was completed.

“That’s it, it’s coming along great, Nath...Keep going.” She spoke, her voice practically steaming against his neck as she tilted her lips just inches away from his skin.

He did as told, drawing in various circles across the figure and swiftly, somewhat lazily coloring them in while doing everything in his power to ignore the leather that was now brushing up against the base of his straining cock.

His linework and patterns were starting to take a sharp decrease in quality as the hero’s nubbed fingers toyed with his length, his opposite hand tugging and pulling on his underwear, working the garment steadily down while keeping his notable grin focused on Nathaniel’s flushed expression.

“Is there something wrong, Nathaniel?” Ladybug sensually questioned, adding a hand to her partner’s efforts by pushing his briefs from behind, her spandex-clad palm rubbing down his rear as the two brought his only remaining piece of clothing from his hips to his ankles.

“I’m fine, ah, no worries.” He shyly stammered with a weak smile, the air in his lungs getting scarce as his stiffened cock was finally freed to the mixture of cool air and the heated breath that was hovering just above its tip.

“With a brush this big, I’d say you’re more than fine.” Chat loudly purred, teasingly tracing his tongue along his lips as he stared playfully at the subtly twitching length that he wrapped a hand around before fluttering his eyes up at the flustered artist.

“ _Fu-Fuck._ ” Nathaniel huffed, flattening his free hand and pressing it down onto his sketchbook, crinkling the blank page up, his body trembling in place as he felt a leather hand give him a steady stroke and precum leak from his cock.

“Focus, Nathaniel, you’ve done so well so far.” Ladybug instructed, dragging her gloved fingernails down his chest while her lips traveled up his cheek. “Just keep calm, and keep drawing.”

He hadn’t the time nor ability to question what she’d said, instead forcing his eyes to remain open and his pencil to straighten out, stifling and holding back a few groans as he resumed his drawing.

The second figure was much more rough and sketchy looking than the first, his hand unable to stay stable while feeling twitch after twitch erupt from between his thighs, occasionally catching a glimpse of the hero who was starting to thoroughly pump on his shaft.

Gone was his usual attention to detail, along with much of any coherent thought that wasn’t just a curse word, instead replaced with a more scribbly, shaky style, the lines making up the ears on the top of the second figure’s head looking more like ovals than much of anything else, while the tail that trailed down near his feet was broken apart and incomplete.

It wasn’t getting any easier, either, not with how close Chat Noir held himself to his crotch, or how hot Ladybug’s breath was on his neck, it was a minor miracle that he’d managed to get any further work done at all.

“Mind if I...clean your brush, hot stuff?” Chat snickered, pointing the artist’s length upwards and teasing the head with his upper lip while he smirked, flashing a few teeth up at him before opening his mouth and slipping it over Nathaniel’s cock.

“Oh my  _god_ , ah…” Nathan breathlessly whined while his head dropped onto his desk, immediately throbbing in the hero’s mouth and resisting the instinctual urge to plant his free hand on his head.

“You don’t seem to be doing too fine to me, Nathaniel, are you sure you’re alright?” Ladybug taunted, brushing a hand through his light, reddish-orange pubic hairs while gently bringing him back upright and caressing his chin with the other.

“Please, I...I can’t do it, nh-not right now.” The artist pleaded, nodding towards his sketchbook as she tilted his head to the side, a series of moans working through him as the blonde went about attentively sucking his cock.

“Well, I think you’ve done great so far, but what do you think, Chaton?” She answered, picking the book off the desk and holding it down for her partner to see. “Has he done enough, or should we make him finish it?”

“Hmm, I dunno...Are my legs really that big? Maybe he needs a little more time” Her partner replied with a chuckle, popping off him with a purr in his throat while subtly rubbing his thumb around the edge of his foreskin.

“Though, I suppose we could always come back and have him finish it another night, right, Nath?” Chat snickered, his eyes narrowing at the swift, almost involuntary nodding of the artist’s head while hearing him groan in approval.

“Guess that settles that, then.” His partner warmly said, stroking a hand up his side while the other brought his head back and had him facing her smirking expression, a slight chuckle coming from her parting lips before she kissed him deeply.

Nathaniel moaned loudly into her mouth while his eyes drifted up in his head, dropping his pencil and finally placing his hand on the blonde’s head and helping him ease back down, his purring louder than it had been as he sunk lower on his cock.

“You held out longer than I thought you would, Nathan.” Ladybug remarked, replacing her tongue with a few fingers, rubbing on the roof of his mouth while pressing into his stomach with her other hand.

“Mhm, I’m actually impressed.” Chat briefly chimed in, licking up Nath’s twitching length taking it back into his mouth, keeping his eyes focused on the reddened face of the artist as he started picking up the pace.

Nathaniel fell to little more than unintelligible stammers as the hero under his desk steadily sucked him off, his body pressing and laying back in the heroine’s grasp while she laced hickies into his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck, I-er, mh...more,  _please_ , ah!” Was the best he could manage, his hands taking a shaky grip on Chat’s ears as he continuously bobbed his head, taking more in with each pass he made until he was practically deep-throating the throbbing cock.

“More? I think we can do that.” The heroine seductively muttered, briefly gnawing on his earlobe while running a palm around to his back, trailing it slowly down while the other kept bringing him back to her subtly open mouth.

“Inch back and lean forward, Nathaniel.” She practically commanded after feeling up what she could of his ass for a few moments, toying with his lower lip with a grin on her face and pressing him over his table some. “That’s it, good boy, now kiss my fingers.”

“Lady-oh, god....Ladybug.” Nathan strained, bringing a hand up to her wrist and holding it steady while he did as told, coating her digits in drool and licking up her palm before it was pulled from him and returned to his backside.

“You might want to brace yourself, cutie.” Ladybug teasingly recommended, taking a firm grip of his ass while her other hand started playing at his behind, somewhat spreading him before prodding her wet, gloved fingertips at his hole.

“Hah-Holy fuck! Mh, fuck!” Nathaniel pleasurably groaned as he felt her steadily finger him, his eyes wide and his arm latching across his desk as the sound of lips smacking against his crotch grew louder with each passing second.

“So tight, Nathan...Is it as good as it looks?” The heroine taunted, lightly snickering as she felt him clenching and tensing up around her fingers. “Are you getting close?”

“Yes, god, yes!” He loudly cried his response, taking a tighter hold of the blonde’s hair and tugging mildly on it while rocking his hips between the two, unable to get any semblance of control over himself as his chest heaved and his breathing became ragged.

“Then how about you cum for us, hm?” She instructed, lowly grunting as she started pumping her fingers in and out of him. “You did so well tonight, you deserve that much.”

“Mhm, yeah, Nath...How about you paint us a pretty picture?” Chat seductively hissed from between his thighs, slipping out of the artist’s grasp and flicking his tongue at his throbbing tip.

“Here, let me help you out.” Ladybug snickered, sinking her free hand down and taking a firm hold around his soaking wet shaft, rapidly pumping along it as her partner gave a few licks to his balls.

“Lady, ah...Chat, I- _Fuck!_ ” Nathaniel moaned as his head shot upwards, quickly being mostly silenced by the heroine’s lips embracing him again, the rest of his body shuddering and trembling as he heard the hero audibly hang his mouth open with an “ah” sound and finally, intensely released.

Streaks of cum shot across Chat’s masked face, most of it landing on his lips or tongue as he leaned in closer and made sure to collect as much as he could, with Ladybug flicking around inside of his mouth while her fingertips were tightly kept inside of his ass for the duration.

Eventually, gradually, his immense pleasure faded, with the blonde slowly lapping up and cleaning the artist’s crotch while his partner eased her fingertips from him and let him relax forward, gently helping him lay his weakened head on his desk.

His eyes struggled to remain open as he started to recover, his vision dazed and hazy while he watched the cum-soaked Chat Noir emerge from under his table, lowly and tiredly moaning upon feeling Ladybug pet through his messy hair, watching the duo step towards his wide open window before losing his sight to his eyelids completely.

There was no telling how much time had passed between the start of his nap, and when he first woke back up, a groan in his throat as he practically dragged his head from his desk and rubbed the sides of his face.

“Ah...Ladybug? C-Chat Noir?” The artist muttered, his senses slowly returning as he glanced around his room, his window almost certainly sealed shut and any other possible evidence to their being there was practically nonexistent

“Wha...What?” Nathaniel spoke to himself, feeling his blush returning while glancing down to his open sketchbook, the art that he’d made inside of it drastically different from that of which he’d supposedly drawn for the pair just a few minutes ago.

He let out a groan upon noticing the more lewdly drawn figures, and it only got louder as he realized that while he was, in fact, pantless and every much erect, he hadn’t actually came, and it started to become increasingly apparent that his entire night hadn’t been spent getting seduced by the heroes of Paris, but instead grinding against his own hand in his sleep.

“ _Ugh_...no more porn before bed.” Nathan lied to himself, closing his notebook and stuffing it under his bed, subtly shifting his head from side to side as he pulled out a box, retrieving a rubbery toy from inside of it, letting out a sigh as he spread his legs apart and flicked his lamp off.


	21. Smutember Day 21: Making Love (DjWifi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> (Brief) Handjob and Vaginal Sex

“You are so,  _so_  beautiful.” Nino smoothly muttered after entering the hotel room, twisting the lock on the door as it shut behind him while admiring the way she, along with her red gown, practically shimmered in the candlelight.

“Saying again it won’t make the dress come off any faster.” Alya slyly replied, cutting her eyes back towards him as she kicked off her heels and undid a latch that was positioned at the back of her neck.

“What, I’m not allowed to appreciate my girlfriend on our anniversary?” He playfully said while approaching her, draping an arm across her stomach as he leaned over her shoulder.

“The first few times at dinner was appreciation, but now you might as well be begging me to get naked.” Césaire taunted, brushing her chin over his nose while he unzipped her dress..

“Is that you telling me to beg? Would it help things go a little faster?” Lahiffe smirked, nuzzling his forehead up against hers while she pulled the straps of her outfit down and slid her arms out of the loops.

“Eh, it  _might_  give me more incentive.” She lowly snickered, tilting her head to one side and wrapped an arm around his back, smiling widely and shutting her eyes as she warmly planted her lips to his.

The two cradled one another amidst their passionate embrace, his hands helping to inch her garment down from her upper back while she firmly ran a few fingertips along his sides, a light giggle forming between them as they subtly swayed in place.

“Really though, thank you for tonight, it’s all been nothing less than absolutely fantastic.” Alya warmly spoke, dragging a palm along the side of her boyfriend’s face while lovingly staring up into his eyes.

“You say that like it’s over.” Lahiffe remarked with his grin gradually returning, prodding a few fingers under her outfit and nudging it further downward. “Last I checked, we had this room for at least the rest of the evening.”

“Oh, I’m fully aware of just how young our night is,  _Mr. Lahiffe_.” She lowly snickered, caressing his jaw in one hand while the other shifted slowly around on his hip. “I’m more just wondering when you’re going to finish getting me out of this tight dress.”

Without need for further instruction, her boyfriend took to doing just that, almost having to peel the red garment from her torso while she wiggled around slightly, helping it pull down her body and eventually pool around her ankles.

“Somehow, you look even more magnificent out of the gown than in it.” Nino affectionately said, admiring over every inch of her as she bend forward and recovered the dress, tossing it into a nearby chair before bringing her attentions fully back to him.

“I’m not sure just how much more you could flatter me, pretty boy.” Césaire softly giggled, peering into the eyes that were still examining her, from her toes, across her faded purple undergarments, and then back up to her head.

“Are you doubting my ability to compliment you?” Her boyfriend replied with a chuckle of his own, pressing a hand around to the small of her back while the other slowly toyed with the front strap that held her bra in place. “You should know better than that by now.”

“No, not so much doubting...More like I’m wondering how many more you could possibly have at this point.” She teasingly replied, a mild blush spreading on her face while a few fingertips prodded around the brim of his pants. “It was a rather long dinner, after all.”

“I see, you think I’ve run out of ways to make you feel beautiful, huh?” Nino played, bringing both hands to her top and swiftly unlatching it, letting the two cups fall to the sides before placing his grasp on her now mostly bare chest. “Allow me to show you how wrong you are.”

He then took to steadily rubbing and massaging on her breasts while his mouth leaned down and pecked around from her jawline, to the tip of her chin, attentively attending to the heated skin that his palms encompassed.

Not one to be outdone so easily, Alya was quickly undoing the belt from his waist, unhooking his buckle and pulling the leather strap loose before making short work of the button under his stomach, and the zipper that was just below it.

“Hmph, feels like you’ve been waiting all night for this part, Lahiffe.” She confidently spoke while tugging both his pants, and his underwear, from his hips, easing a hand in and placing it between his legs and running a finger up his stiffening length with the clothing fell to the ground.

“Ah, it...Might have been on my mind, but, for what it’s worth, I was only getting really excited on the car ride over.” Nino teased in between kisses on her chest, his breath slowly starting to hitch as he felt her wrapping around him and delivering a few, half pumps.

“Good thing I was the one that drove us, then.” His girlfriend replied, moving one hand around to his now bare backside while the other kept a light, continuous hold on his cock. “Last thing I want is to end up crashing because I caused a boner.”

“Mh, c’mon, Alya, you know I’m not that bad about it, I’m no Agreste.” He playfully whined, peering up at her tilted head as he firmly fondled on her breast while moving his lips down to the other.

“The amount of hickeys already on my body really doesn’t help your case.” She snickered, palming up his clothed back and pulling his hat from his head, tossing it to the side while brushing a few fingertips along the underside of his shaft.

A heated silence started to befall them the longer they went at their foreplay, thoughts and minds growing too clouded to keep their playful banter up, such thoughts being gradually replaced with little more than the feeling of pleasure.

Lahiffe huffed from his gritted teeth when he started taking her nipples into his mouth, hazily flashing his eyes up to her as he felt the occasional throb or twitch emanate from his crotch, the pair shifting more to shared groans that much of anything else.

Césaire could have held him like this for hours, losing herself, even if briefly, in the moment when her eyes drifted shut, her throat filling with stifled, restricted moans as she felt his hands start to explore below her waist.

His knees subtly buckled and gave the occasional, minor thrust as her fingertips slid along his cock, coating him in precum while nuzzling the top of his head against her body, his focus mostly on her chest, though some was devoted to discarding her somewhat wet underwear, his thumbs pulling the lacy garment down with an eventual ease.

Alya let out a sharp breath as the colder air landed on her now exposed, sensitive skin, her hands grabbing a briefly tighter hold on his neck and his length before relinquishing her grip and moving it to his chest, bringing him back upright while poking her fingertips under the buttons of his dress shirt and then, after a moment, tore it open.

“Ah, alright...On the bed, now.” She sensually commanded, her gaze narrowed at him as she turned the two so that his back was to the mattress, getting a nod and an approving moan from him as she pushed him backwards and made sure he was splayed out to her liking.

His girlfriend was quick to join him, taking up a spot on his naked lap after practically pouncing on him, her lips crashing into his again while he palmed over her bare shoulders, holding her tightly for as long as she wanted and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster.

“Keep your hands on me, ah, at all times.” Alya ordered while sitting up, lightly dragging his wrists up onto her hips while she inched forward, lifting her lower half up some and positioning herself just over his erection.

Nino didn’t need to be told that, and it wasn’t like he had much of a choice, either, as the immense feeling of her sinking down on his cock, taking him in inch by inch at a slow, drawn out pace, would have been more than enough for him to lock his hands onto her thighs if they hadn’t traveled there already.

His hips bucked and followed her body as she rose up out of what was mostly just sheer instinct, his mouth going slightly agape and his glasses skewed while he watched her intently, moaning a long version of her name when she slid back down again.

Alya remained steady as she moved, keeping her eyes open and on his reddened, affectionate expression as best she could while working up to a faster pace, making sure to keep herself contained for the sake of the moment.

Still, she leaned forward some and planted her hands on her boyfriend’s chest, stroking around and feeling up every bit of exposed skin she could find while she felt him more repeatedly thrusting up into her, his hips seemingly locked in with her rhythm.

Lahiffe’s own palms were sliding up her legs, reaching as far up her stomach as they could manage to go before coming back down, his fingernails gently brushing and grazing over her pulsating form while his groans only encouraged her on.

Their continued silence was only maintained from how simply awestruck either one currently was with their partner, with only huffs of each other’s name or half finished curses being the only semblance of words in the room for a significant amount of time.

Neither was exactly wanting to be the one who risked breaking the immense buildup of passion, no matter how many well meant compliments or playful teasing danced along their tongues, so the focus was instead kept on their movements, for as long as it could be, anyway.

The bed frame lowly creaked and mildly shook the firmer and more intensely Alya pressed herself down into Nino’s lap, her pussy clenching and grabbing along every bit of his shaft as she felt his throbbing start to become a more common occurrence.

“Ha...How’re you holding up, down there?” She managed to question after a few more minutes, her tone of voice hot and sensual despite how playful her words were meant to be.

“I’m...Alright, for a bit more, but I’m getting, ah, close. How about you?” He answered without much though, his fingertips somewhat digging into her thighs while his legs came up and almost braced her lower back.

“Same here, just...Stay with me, Lahiffe, I wanna do it together.” Césaire more teasingly muttered, dragging a pointed finger down from the top of his chest to his stomach while she started to more swiftly and intensely rock down at him.

He’d do more than that, especially in response to the quickening, pleasurable pace, by sending a hand further between her legs, inching it across her skin, through some light, red-brown hairs, and then finally onto her crotch, giving her a moment to brace for it before thumbing over her clit.

His girlfriend loudly whined at the touch, her head dropping back and her mouth going open as she lost her hold over his chest, her thighs tensing up and her body generally seizing as her boyfriend began massaging on her sensitive mound in all the ways he’d learned how.

If her vision hadn’t already been hazy, it was most certainly fading now, along with the air that just couldn’t seem to fill her lungs, the mix of Nino’s cock repeatedly stuffing her and his attentive hand prodding on her being nearly too much to bear.

Which was a relief for Lahiffe who, while he’d never admit it no matter how much she’d grill, had most definitely been trailing behind on account of her earlier stroking, but now, with a more even playing field, hopes of him giving her one last gift for the day rose tremendously.

Those hopes were definitely in the right place, given how she was quick to fall from what seemed like a stable, unrelenting speed, to a more broken, uneasy series of motions, though she was still more than able to repeatedly sheath him, it was notably becoming more difficult.

That worked both ways, too, as her constant clenching and insatiable, heated moans of his name were only drawing him closer, his cock even starting to twitch and throb with her shattered rhythm for a time before the two started to realize they couldn’t handle much more.

“Ah, fuck, Alya...I,  _please_ , I  _need_ to hold you.” Nino breathlessly spoke with his heart in his throat, giving her clit a few more prods and pokes before dropping his arms from her body and keeping them open for her.

“Nh-Nino, ah, I-I’m almost...Oh, ah-!” Alya groaned, her jaw trembling as she lowered herself down against his chest, cuddling up firmly against him while his hands wrapped around her back, letting him take over for the last few thrusts.

Both shuddered and cried as it hit at a near simultaneous time, with Lahiffe burying himself as deeply inside of her as he could, holding both himself and her lower half up as cum pumped into her, with Césaire’s tensed, tightened pussy helping keep him in while the two passionately kissed through their shared orgasm.

His arm was firmly wrapped around her lower back while his free hand kept a grip on her face, the pair practically sucking each other’s mouths as the pleasure shook through both of them and gradually started to fade into a less intense, equally warm after glow.

“God, I love you so much.” Her boyfriend shuddered after she pried her lips from his, moving to nibble and peck along his jaw while he nuzzled up against her.

“Mhm...Flattery again so soon, huh? Don’t tell me you’re not satisfied” She teasingly remarked through her weakened tone, making sure to leave a few marks on him to match those he’d given her.

“Ah, not flattery, just genuine appreciation, Miss Césaire.” Lahiffe smirked, brushing a hand along her lightly sweat coated neck and palming through her hair, letting strands tangle gently around his fingers as his opposite stroked up her back.

“Well, in that case…” Césaire playfully answered, hovering her mouth over his while easing his head back down onto the mattress, practically preening from his cheeks to his chin for a few moments while her palms caressed his shoulders. “I love you more.”

“Y’know what, after all that, I think I’ll just let you have this round, if only because it’s our anniversary.” Nino warmly spoke, running a thumb onto her jaw and fluttering his eyelashes at her while taking a gentle hold on her ass. “So, happy anniversary, hot stuff.”

“ _Hot stuff_?” She muttered without a thought, rolling her eyes playfully while tilting her head further forward and letting out an intentional, teasing sigh.

“Happy anniversary to you too, you big  _dork_.” Alya more warmly replied, taking him in for a slower, gently kiss while the two cuddled up as close as their messy, tired bodies would allow them to.


	22. Smutember Day 22: Kink/Fetish (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Delayed Orgasm/Cock Ring and Oral Sex

“How many days has it been, again?” Marinette taunted, running a thumb lightly down the blonde’s chin while he steadied his back against the railing of her balcony. “Forgive me for losing track of time, busy few days and all that.” **  
**

“T-Three, ah, it’s been three days, but it’ll be four in just uh, a few minutes.” Chat huffed, his face increasingly flushed and his posture nothing less than shaky while he tried to muster up one of his overconfident smirks.

“Wow, that long already? And you’ve kept it on the whole time?” She teased to his staggered nod, ruffling up his hair and toying with the bell that hung from his neck. “Really? Well, in that case, color me impressed, kitty cat.”

“I’m sure it’s been really _hard_ on you, though, no?” Mari teased while trailing a hand down his leather-clad chest and then around his waist, unable to resist the urge to give him some of his own medicine.

“Mh-Mari, please.” He whined, his head dipping down and his lips trembling as she started firmly brushing her fingertips over the growing, tenting bulge in his costume.

“Hey, I’m here for you Chat, really.” Marinette warmly smirked, her opposite palm rubbing on his shuddering shoulder. “I just need you to admit defeat. Tell me I won our little bet, and I’ll take that ring off and do anything you want.”

“Sure we can’t, ah, renegotiate the terms? Fah-Four days is...almost a week, right?” The hero muttered with a few heavy, stuttered chuckles, unable to lift his eyes while still working on his grin.

“Almost, but not quite.” She heatedly spoke while leaning towards his ear, drawing a few breaths out and watching him shiver as the air landed against what was exposed of his neck. “Four days without cumming is  _not_  a full week without cumming, kitten.”

“But I’m feeling nice, so how about you just tell me that I won so I can get you out of this costume and let you loose, huh?” Marinette snickered, petting through his hair with one hand while outlining his crotch with the other.

“Nh, no, I just need...ah, I can…” He somewhat aimlessly muttered, his face almost as hot as it looked while he peered up for the first time since he’d landed, the sight of her silky, light red robe not helping him in the slightest.

“Need what? What can you do?” She irresistibly played, palming thoroughly over his throbbing, restricted length while reaching around his back and grabbing his baton from his hip. “I think you need to speak up,  _Chaton_.”

All he could do was continue fumbling his words and lowly groaning, keeping as much hold on himself as he could while he felt the metal of his staff getting dragged around his stomach, shuddering as it pressed onto one of his thighs.

“Isn’t this,  _fuck_ , cheating?” Chat stammered out, a slight remnant of his usual, more teasing tone still present while she slid a hand around to his backside and pressed his straining lower half at the rod in her hand.

“I’m just trying to help you, kitty cat.” Mari mischievously remarked, unable to help her smirk as she watched him start rolling his crotch along his baton on his own. “Now, tell me what you need to tell me.”

“Mh, Mari-ah!” The blonde breathlessly groaned, instinctively grabbing her wrist with both hands, holding her hand in place while more deliberately humping at the tool she firmly held. “Alright, ah...Alright.”

“Alright what?” She got one more taunt in, tracing a few circles into the leather that covered his rear while leaning up into his neck again.

“You win, you win.” Chat huffed without much thinking, his knees mildly buckling while he started almost thrusting at his staff, audibly and visibly reveling in the small flashes of friction and heat the motion gave him.

“Now, was that so hard?” Marinette snickered, moving her hand around to his thigh and pressing back against it while freeing herself from his fairly tight grasp with a few turns of her arm, helping bring his movements to a gradual halt.

“Ah, a little, Princess.” He managed to joke, letting out a series of breaths while flashing a smirk through his shuddering, his legs feeling as if they were about to give out and the balcony around him still hazy even as the moment of heat faded somewhat.

“Hmph, well, don’t worry about it, because now I can take care of you.” She playfully soothed, dropping his baton to the floor and running her palm over his stomach, inching him back against the railing again while trailing a few fingers up his chest and towards his bell.

“I really  _am_  impressed, by the way, I figured you’d keep it on for a day at most.” Mari muttered, taking a gentle hold on his zipper and easing it downwards. “But  _four days_? You almost deserve this.”

“Only almost?” The blonde stifled a purr behind his weakly smirking expression, his chest still steadily heaving while she undid his costume. “Maybe I didn’t make it all the way, but...four nights is still a long time.”

“Eh, I think if you hit five, you’d really have earned it.” Marinette smiled back, reaching up and slipping the leather from either of his shoulders and more firmly tugging on his suit, working the skin-tight material until it was pooled up around his ankles.

Chat loudly sighed at the sudden exposure, the cool night air lightly blowing against his heated skin just enough to make his hardened, restricted cock twitch, a low groan emitting from his lips as he throbbed against the small, black ring that was wrapped around his base.

“Oh, wow, you weren’t kidding about it being hard.” She teasingly remarked, stroking along his side while stepping in closer to him. “You sure you’re not gonna just, y’know...explode, when I take it off?”

“Ah, after the last few nights I’ve had? Absolutely not, Princess.” The hero let out a few rough chuckles, wrapping his arms around the railing behind him and let out a few moans through gritted teeth.

“At least you’re being honest about it.” Mari lowly laughed along with him, palming down from his stomach and dragging a few fingertips gently up his glistening, slick shaft while she held his lightly twitching form.

“Ahem, well...Assuming you don’t just...lose it, do you have any specific requests?” She more sensually questioned, taking a slight grasp around him and subtly pumping his quivering length, if only out of a sense of curiosity for his reaction.

“Mhm, no, er, I mean...Nothing’s coming to mind, at the moment.” Chat stammered, losing his sight to his eyelids as she rubbed him, groaning as her fingers tapped along the metal that constricted his quivering cock.

“C’mon,  _kitty_ , you’re telling me you didn’t have a reward picked at the start of the week?” Marinette replied, dipping her head near his neck again while she continued to stroke him, rolling her lower lip on her teeth as she could practically feel his body begging for release.

“Er, well, maybe there was...something.” He abashedly muttered after just a few seconds, somewhat involuntarily bracing himself for an empty climax while his hips started rolling with her grasp.

“Go on, Chaton, you can tell me what you want, I’m all ears.” She said while thumbing up the underside of his shaft, standing slowly up on her toes to better plant a few soft, warm pecks along his jawline and neck.

“I was gonna ask, if you could...y’know…” The blonde struggled with his words with his heart starting to more steadily race at the mere idea in his head, taking a few ragged breaths in while she eased her hand from his length. “If you could...on your knees, and...”

“Is that all? Jeez, talk about making a big deal out of nothing.” Mari confidently replied with a scoff, tilting his gaze down to her by softly tugging on his chin and leaning him a bit forward.

“You’ve been a good boy, Chat, so I don’t mind giving you a reward.” She more seductively spoke, giving him a comforting smile while her hand moved to the back of his neck, bringing him a little further over before kissing on his dry, panting lips.

“Nh, Mari…” Chat weakly muttered when she eventually parted, his face almost fully covered in blush as he hazily watched her disrobe in front of him, revealing little more than a lacy, black and green bra and a matching pair of panties.

“Whaddya think? I just finished these today, had a feeling I’d be needing them soon.” Marinette quietly snickered, flaunting the tightly fitted clothing with a slow turn of her body, her eyes fixed on his as he notably stared at everything she’d intended for him to stare at.

“You, er, they look...really good, on you.” He stuttered as she turned to face him again, bringing his hands from the railing and getting a few, soft grabs on both the material, and her breasts, before returning his arms to his sides.

“Thank you, kitty cat. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ve got a little bit of work to do.” She teased, giving him another warm grin, her palms moving down his thighs as she eased herself onto her knees.

For a moment, Mari merely admired him, intently watching his twitching length still notably fighting against the tightly fitted ring that had kept it hard, a slight blush of her own forming while her fingers took a firm hold on the metal that had been all but coated in precum.

“You might wanna hold on to something, Chat, this is probably gonna be a little...rough.” Marinette encouraged, subtly nodding as he followed her recommendation by taking a hold on one of her pigtails.

With a few more moments, and an eventual, approving moan from him, Mari started to slowly pull the cock ring from his base, keeping an eye on his increasingly flustered, noisy reaction while easing it along his shaft and, after a second of breath for both of them, slid it over his tip with an audible pop.

“ _Fuck_ , oh...Mh, Mari…” The blonde whined with a growing volume to his voice, his grip on the bundle of hair involuntarily tightening while his legs seized and his cock immensely throbbed in front of her face.

“Easy, kitty, easy.” Marinette hummed, opting to keep a hand on his thigh rather than risk any early finishes by taking a hold on his shaft, keeping her gaze solely up at his while her lips opened and, with another inhale, she took him in.

It was an accomplishment, if not a miracle, that he didn’t end up going off right then and there, the intense feeling of her silky, hot mouth moving further down causing him to break out into repeated groans.

He was doing all in his power not to lose it too soon, wanting to get as much pleasure out of this overly delayed orgasm as he could despite having what was, at this point, little say in when he’d ultimately blow.

That didn’t stop her from starting to bob her head along his cock, moaning against his skin while taking him deeper, holding him at various points before inching back off, making sure to keep at least her lips wrapped around his tip all the while.

“Ah,  _Marinette! Fuck!_ ” The hero cried out, adding his free hand to her opposite pigtail, taking a firm hold on her head while beginning to thrust his hips out of the sheer overwhelming feeling of lust and desire.

Mari didn’t really mind his enthusiasm, as from her earlier inspection and her current situation, she felt she understood just how badly he must have needed this, and with a slight relaxation of her jaw, she was practically encouraging his motions, working along with him until she started deep-throating his length.

A flurry of curses and general grumbles left him as his fingers draped down the back of her head, his eyes disappearing behind his mask as he thoroughly humped at her face with all the vigor that came with a near week of holding off.

Luckily for him, it wouldn’t take long, with her throat almost massaging whatever found it’s way into it, her teeth dragging along his shaft, and her tongue lapping around his foreskin, she was soon doing as much as she could to bring him over his desperate edge.

It didn’t take much more than that, the combination of her efforts along with his brisk thrusts making quick work of his already shortened fuse, and with a few more jolts of his hips and bobs of her head, the blonde found himself immensely tensing up.

“Yes, ah!  _Oh fuck!_ ” Chat let out before his words became mostly unintelligible, his back arching along the railing while he held her against his base, his cock throbbing with a thick, pent-up orgasm that thoroughly coated the inside of her mouth before his hands slipped through her hair and the remainder was shot across her face.

Mari merely sat there on her knees, her lips parted and her eyes shut while she embraced the hero’s reward, moaning along with him until his volume dropped and his intense climax notably faded out and was replaced with a warm, satisfied afterglow

The blonde slumped and slid down the railing as his body relaxed, purrs emitting from his throat as he took a much needed seat, hazily watching while she cleaned her face and some of her chest with a towel she’d retrieved from the table behind her.

“Y’know, I’m actually glad you didn’t make it a full week.” She softly teased while she inched over to his side on her knees and then reclined next to him. “I don’t think my balcony could have handled it.”

“So you’re not looking for a new paint job, then?” He jokingly replied while affectionately staring at her, still gradually coming down from his pleasured high while she started lightly brushing her fingertips along his neck and into his hair.

“Hm, no, sadly, I’m not.” Marinette lowly snickered, more firmly petting on the spent hero’s head and down his still mildly heaving chest while glancing at his subtly twitching, not entirely limp cock. “But, at least you should be dealt with for a few days, no?”

“I dunno...Care to bet on that, Princess?” Chat playfully hissed, running a hand over her thigh and brushing a few fingers over her crotch while pressing his forehead gently on hers, the two giggling with one another before sliding into another warm, loving kiss.


	23. Smutember Day 23: Animalistic Tendencies (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> (Possible) Heat, (slight) Scratching, Fingering and Vaginal Sex

“Hey, uh...Hey, wait, Ladybug, can we…Can I ask you something?” Chat Noir started, catching his partner with a gentle grab on her shoulder not too long after the two landed in the alleyway together.

“I know we just did some...stuff, the other day, but…” He stammered with his question after getting her humming attention with his gaze averted and his head tipped down due to the fairly obvious nature of what he was attempting to ask.

“The  _other_  day? Chaton, that was _yesterday._ ” Ladybug lightly smirked, having essentially expected something like this to happen since they’d reconvened at the start of the night. “Not to mention the day before that, or the one before that.”

“I know, I know, it’s just like...These last few days, I’ve sorta been…” He shyly trailed off, the blush that’d been on his face from the beginning of their patrol only growing as he fumbled with his words.

“ _Only_  the last few days?” She quietly snickered almost entirely to herself, subtly shrugging his palm off and taking a few steps closer before speaking more directly. “You’re not going into heat on me, are you?”

“Heat? No, no, I don’t think so, I mean...I’m pretty sure it’s not that, anyway.” The blonde abashedly answered, managing to muster up a smile and a few, nervous chuckles while he rubbed up the back of his neck.

“I just...I guess I’m feeling kinda...needy?” Chat spoke in a growing mumble as he stepped back closer to the wall behind him, his green eyes just barely visible to her while he kept his sight closer to the ground than on her.

“So, like you’re in heat, then?” His partner couldn’t resist the urge to further tease, slipping a palm onto one of his arms while placing a finger lightly on his chin and easing his head upwards. “How about you just ask me what you want to ask, Minou?”

“Er-Just, I was wondering if we could like…” His words only got more erratic and his thoughts scatterbrained, his eyes still not wanting to meet with hers out of his own embarrassment as he tried to spit his thoughts out.

“Can we...Do something, again?” He was quiet, his tone soft and his reddened face almost glistening in the combination of moonlight and the street lights on either side of the alley.

“Well, Chat, what do you mean by  _something_?” Ladybug warmly taunted, starting to softly and slowly stroke down from the tip of his chin and across his neck. “Because here’s plenty of _somethings_  we could do.”

“You’re...So cruel, my Lady.” Chat more playfully muttered, gradually regaining the ability to look at his partner while she practically pet on him, a low purr in his throat as the back of her few fingers ran along his skin.

“Me? Cruel? No, just a tiny bit of tough love, is all, kitty cat.” She confidently replied, smirking and placing her opposite hand on his hip. “Plus, I wanted to see if you really are experiencing some sort of heat.”

“Oh? Well, am I?” Her partner teasingly questioned, an equal smile on his lips as one of his own palms found itself laying out across her back, his clawed fingertips sliding slowly up and down on her form.

“In my professional opinion? Hm, probably not.” The heroine answered, examining his face a little more intently while she dipped in closer to it. “If you were, you probably would have grabbed me and said a bunch of dirty words by now.”

“I don’t need to be in a heat to do that, my Lady.” The blonde taunted, tilting his head to one side as hers went the other way, the two getting in a few shared, low chuckles before easing their way into an affectionate kiss.

“That so?” Ladybug muttered in between the shifting of their lips, her grin still notable even as he took her for another go, his teeth softly nibbling on whatever bits of her flesh passed through them while he deepened the moment by pressing his tongue into her mouth.

With a hand wrapping around her waist and taking hold of one of her wrists, Chat swiftly swapped their places and pushed her back against the wall, his eyes disappearing behind his mask while he heatedly groaned into her mouth and firmly dropped his palm over her ass.

“Maybe...Maybe I am going through some sort of heat, my Lady...” He sensually spoke, slipping his mouth into the crook of her neck and taking a bite around her collar. “And maybe I need you to help...calm me down, eh?”

“Ch-Chaton, ah…” Was all the heroine managed to get out before he passionately sucked on her lips again, keeping his chest against hers while bringing both of her arms up, holding both of them at the wrists as her leg almost instinctively hooked on his hip.

His free hand was gently placed on the side of her face as he subtly angled her head further back, flicking and prodding his tongue around inside of her mouth for several moments as the alleyway became filled with their moans.

“You taste so sweet, Bugaboo.” The hero huffed, licking on her lightly drooling lips as he pulled away from the heated kiss, shifting his attentions to the rest of her face by nipping and biting down her jawline and onto her neck.

“Mhm, wait, let me…Let me help you out, kitty.” Ladybug attempted to speak, nudging and shaking one of her pinned arms to hopefully indicate what she was trying to do.

“No, my Lady...I’m in heat, I can’t simply...stop and strip.” Chat sensually taunted, chomping his teeth just in front of her nose as he brought his free hand around to her front after a smack on her rear, his claws slightly extending as they took hold on her suit. “I need you now, Ladybug.”

With another, deep locking of their lips, the blonde tore her costume open, ripping the spandex material up from her crotch until it wouldn’t pull apart any further, then moving to make the hole bigger, expanding it until he could see every inch of her subtly glistening pussy.

“Guess I’m not the only one in heat, huh?” He lowly snickered, retracting his claws and steadily stroking her slit with his pointer finger, taking a slow drag over her sensitive skin before bringing his arm up and licking up whatever had pooled up on his fingertip.

“ _Fuck_ , Chat.” She practically whimpered as she watched him lap her mess off his hand, her blush almost matching the color of her suit and only growing bright when he went in for another, firm stroke, repeating his actions a few times before planting his lips on her neck again.

“Nh, I love you so much, the way you taste...The way you smell…” Chat warmly muttered against her skin, lacing various, light hickeys into it while nibbling his way to the tip of her chin, his teeth grinding softly on the underside while he toyed with her lower lip.

“And...I need  _more._ ” He panted against her neck, reaching his hand back down to his own crotch and digging his nails into the leather that covered it, making short work of the material that had been restricting his stiffened, slightly slick length.

Ladybug’s volume only got louder as he inched his hips forward, gradually grinding his twitching shaft between her slightly quivering legs while planting his hand back on her backside with an audible smack.

Her thighs clenched around him with each, increasingly fast thrust he made, the few, weak attempts she made to contain herself proving futile due in large part to how attentive and growingly rough his continuous bites and nips on her flesh were.

“Chat, ah...I think I’m starting to get what you’re going through.” The heroine teasingly stammered, unable to keep her eyes open for more than a few, short seconds, her vision only getting hazier as she felt him throb along her crotch.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Bugaboo. Not  _yet_.” The blonde all but hissed before snaking his tongue back into her mouth, a few fingertips gently spreading her pussy while he reared back, swiftly angling his lower half and then heatedly thrusting into her.

Even with her mouth covered by her partner, the loud, drawn out moan that followed was still enough to echo somewhat in the alleyway, her body shivering as she felt him sheath himself entirely on the first go.

“Mhm, my Lady feels  _so_  tight.” Chat teasingly murmured into her ear, nipping and biting along her jaw while tearing more of her suit away, lightly scratching his claws along her ass before spanking on it again.

His eyes rolled in his head and his chest heaved with a low, intense groan when he pushed himself forward again, grazing his teeth on her nose while starting to work up a steadier, faster pace.

The heroine could hardly get a word in between his frequent kissing and sucking on her lips, and the firm thrusts that repeatedly planted her backside against the wall, getting out little more than stuttered moans of his name and the occasional swear despite her best efforts.

They’d had passionate, rough times like this before, but each move he took felt more focused and hungrier than usual, the way he so eagerly rocked into her and flicked his tongue on the roof of her mouth only making the next batch of movement feel all the more intense.

She’d thought her teasing remarks about him going into heat were just that, but when her eyes were able to more fully open and she caught a glimpse at his heated, noisily purring form, she wasn’t entirely sure anymore.

Not that it mattered, not at this point, both were far too lost in the moment to really think about much beyond the incredible, powerful feeling of their partner either thrusting rapidly into them, or clenching and seizing up around them.

Chat huffed and panted on her neck, his lungs tight and mouth dry while he continued to take nibbles and bites on her skin, his clawed fingertips digging a little more into her ass while he all but slammed her against the wall with each roll of his hips.

Ladybug would typically try and counter him, and it wasn’t like she couldn’t get her hands out of his grasp as she had many, similar nights before, but something about him tonight was too strong and almost overwhelming for her to even want to compete, this time.

So instead she simply slumped back on the wall and weakly smirked, keeping her leg around his hip and rhythmically working with him as he gnawed on her suit and unrelentingly pounded away at her increasingly tense pussy.

“Nh, fuck, Chat, I…I don’t want you to stop, keep going.” The heroine muttered, finally regaining her ability to speak as she brought her other leg up and hooked it around his waist, clinging to him with all she could while approvingly moaning him on.

“Buga...Ah, Bugaboo, I, damn, I won’t.” He heatedly assured as if he needed the instruction, dropping his arm from her wrists and moving it to the other side of her rear, clawing into her suit with ease as she took a hold on his back.

Her partner kept pushing and thrusting as if he were going mad, his head dropping down and his mouth nipping around on her throat while he felt, and even subtly heard, his crotch slapping against hers.

More hisses and groans full of curses and pleasured utters of one another’s name filled the alley, the dimly lit streets on either side of them thankfully empty and quiet to make up for just how loud the pair was getting.

Their volume only increased as they inched steadily closer to climax, with him throbbing more frequently each time he thrust himself as deep as he could, his hands still slightly scratching on her ass while bringing her repeatedly to the base of his now soaked cock.

His impending release became more obvious as his pace took to being more frantic and wild, to the point where she wasn’t sure he wasn’t going to drop them to the floor or spin her around, not that she’d object to any such maneuvers.

Her breathing was starting to sound more ragged and forced after a few more minutes of solid, sturdy slamming of his hips, her lips unable to stay wet and her throat feeling dry upon feeling a hand pull from her ass and move to her clit.

“My, ah, my Lady,  _please_... _Please_  cum for me.” Chat seductively moaned while he played with her button, his finger working almost as fast as his length as it pressed and prodded down the sensitive mound of flesh.

At one point, one that wasn’t more than a few moments ago at that, she’d thought he’d be far enough ahead of her to go first, even possibly let go a few times, before she’d hit hers, but the more he did to her, the spanking and poking and ramming, the quicker she approached her limits.

“Please, Bugaboo,  _please_.” He purred, licking up various angles on her face while he sheathed himself again, holding her steady while grinding against her waist and repeatedly twitching inside of her.

There was little more that she could do other than honor his heated request, and as he slid out and then pounded back into her with more force that he may have ever used before, she found herself obliging him and then some.

“C-Chat! Fuck,  _Chat!_ ” The heroine passionately cried, both her eyes and her mouth going wide while she instinctively worked up at him as much as she could in her current position, her loud groans only getting slightly silenced by his tongue.

Her partner wasn’t too far behind, either, as her powerful orgasm, and a few more, heavy thrusts, brought him quickly over the edge right behind her, his breath hot in her mouth as he shoved himself deeply inside of her and started to cum.

The blonde’s grip remained tight while he held her as close as they could possibly get, his cock throbbing and his heart racing while he felt her clench on him, practically milking him for all he was worth until neither could take anymore, mess leaking out of her and down his shaft.

His partner’s immense pleasure started to fade first, though she still held him as hard as her now tired arms and legs could, clinging to his front as she found herself calming down and more quietly encouraging his continuous climax with soft moans and licks on his lips.

The hero all but poured into her for almost a solid, straight minute, ultimately and uneasily pulling out of her and resting the tip of his cock on her crotch, finishing the rest of his orgasm with a groan that almost sounded like a growl before slowly joining her in the afterglow.

The alleyway fell to silence as the two merely kissed for several moments afterwards, their sharp pleasure shifting into a warmer satisfaction while their tongues played and they steadily returned to their senses.

“So, ah, do you think you wanna...reevaluate me, Bugaboo?” He playfully muttered, pressing his forehead to hers as he felt her legs drop slowly from his sides and back to the ground. “I think your earlier diagnosis was...mistaken.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that, Chaton.” She teasingly spoke, a warm smile across her face while one hand pet through his hair and the other slid down his arm, her stance a little wobbly and her knees a bit weak.

“Mhm, fair enough.” Chat purred, brushing himself on her and helping her to remain stable with both of his palms on either side of her hips, an affectionate grin forming on his still blushing, somewhat sweaty face.

“Though, we might want to do some...further testing.” Ladybug more mischievously smirked, her eyes narrowing while she slipped a hand around him and took a firm, tight hold on his ass and pecking at his lips. “Because I think your heat might be contagious, _kitty cat._ ”


	24. Smutember Day 24: Sensory Deprivation (Adrinette/Nathaniel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Blindfold/Bondage and Oral Sex

“I’m not sure I get the point of this, Mari. What’s it supposed to do?” Adrien questioned while tilting his head in an inquisitive manner as a thick, grey cloth was comfortably wrapped over his eyes.

“It’s supposed to make things more...intense, like your other senses should get heightened since you can’t see.” Marinette explained, pulling the ends of the material to the back of his head and firmly tying them together while shifting around on her knees behind him.

“So then, why the handcuffs?” He more playfully remarked, shifting his arms around enough to intentionally shake the chain that linked his hands together. “What’s the use in heightening my senses if I can’t use them?”

“You do have more than two senses, handsome.” She answered, her voice closer to one of his ears and a few fingertips notably, deliberately sliding up his neck. “Besides, youcanstill _feel_ a touch.”

“Oh, I...That’s, ah, true.” The blonde muttered with a slightly more heated breath, already starting to understand what she meant while she continued dragging her fingers along his skin until they were buried in his hair.

Mari playfully hummed while combing over his head, resting her chin on his shoulder while reaching her opposite hand under his arm and rubbing it firmly on his bare chest while nuzzling up to the side of his face.

“So, what do you think? Are you feeling heightened yet?” She warmly asked with a subtle giggle in her voice, her fingertips trailing further down his stomach while she fluffed up his hair.

“Ah, so far? I guess it’s working, I do kinda feel more tingly than usual.” Adrien took his time in answering, a low moan in his throat as he relaxed in her arms, the coolness of her silky bra poking at his back prompting a few shivers. “Or you’re just really good at giving massages.”

“Hm, maybe I am cheating a little, I do know all of your weak spots.” Marinette lovingly snickered, running one hand up his chin and the other down just enough to gently brush his forehead and getting a quieted purr in response.

“Though, I suppose there’s only one way of knowing how receptive you are to all of this…” She more sensually muttered towards his ear, her palm swiftly traveling back down his chest and reaching near the brim of his red and black boxers.

“Mh, Marinette…” The blonde huffed with a slight heat taking to his words upon feeling his garment get lifted up by a few fingers sliding in, a warmth trailing through his thighs and prompting a growing response from between his legs.

“Huh, y’know, I still can’t tell if this is the blindfold or not.” Mari softly taunted, admiring the bump that was forming in his underwear while intentionally breathing on his neck. “You always have been quick to get excited, after all.”

“For what it’s worth, I, ah, I think the stuff is, ahem, working.” Agreste muttered with somewhat bated breath, slightly turning his head towards her voice and trying to peek around the edges of the cloth on his face to little avail.

“You sure? I mean, usually all it takes to get you going is a few dirty words.” She teased, wrapping various strands of his blonde locks gently around her fingers and poking at his stiffening tip. “Though, I guess you are getting harder a little faster.”

He merely fell to a few huffs while feeling her nails lightly graze over the head of his length, his hips rolling up at her touch and his arms instinctively trying to pull back around as he took in a drier, shorter gasp of air.

“It certainly _sounds_ effective.” Mari remarked, sliding her head off his shoulder and up against the back of his neck, giving him a soft peck while her fingernails eased down the opposite side of his face.

“Ah, maybe we should...keep going.” He stuttered out along with a few prolong breaths and a subtle smirk in the corner of his lips. “Er, I mean, just to...see if it’s really working or not.”

“My, someone sounds like they’re getting a little  _eager._ ” She teased, taking a gentle nibble on his skin before tilting her mouth closer to one of his ears. “But don’t worry, I think I might be, too.”

With that, she pulled her hand off his head and retrieved her phone from the nearby nightstand, audibly texting something to someone while keeping her opposite arm down his body and in his boxers.

“Oh, uh, did something come up?” Adrien more clearly asked as he heard the typing, turning his blinded eyes towards the sound while bracing for a possible, sudden end to their time together.

“Other than you? No, not quite.” Marinette playfully replied, sliding her pointer finger down some of his shaft while she spoke. “I will be honest though, we’re gonna have a little company, is that alright?”

“Company? Uh, sure, I don’t mind, but...Who is it?” The blonde questioned, the light blush on his face growing a slight bit darker at the prospect of someone joining them while he was cuffed and unable to see.

“Well, that’s part of the fun.” She lowly snickered, meeting his covered face with her own and prodding her thumb at the tip of his subtly twitching length. “You won’t know who until we’re done with you.”

“It’s almost sounding like you planned this, Mari.” He let out a few slow chuckles, shaking his head somewhat while inching up the bed and further back against her.

“Maybe just a little bit.” Mari grinned, placing her phone back down and swiftly brushing her fingertips back through his now mussy hair. “I will say that I didn’t initially plan on the handcuffs, that was their idea.”

“It was wh-” Adrien went to speak, finding himself silenced as he heard the bedroom door open, instinctively looking towards it despite his blindfold, his breath hitching and his heart skipping a beat while he attempted to see who their visitor was.

“Took your time getting here, huh?” Marinette jokingly remarked, bringing her hands up and covering his ears with her palms in attempt to temporarily deafen him in case the person replied. “Well, what do you think?”

“Heh, it looks like you two are having enough fun as is.” Their voice was muffled, and he could only make out a few words despite how intently he tried to listen in. “B-But I guess you’re trying to really ruin him, am I right?”

He was able to make out “ruin”, along with the sensual tone it was spoken in, and it was enough to get a shiver to shoot up his spine, as his typical encounters with such a word usually ended up with him unable to walk straight for a day or two.

“Mhm, plus, he’s really taken to all of this.” Mari nodded, tapping her chin on the top of his head while sitting up. “So feel free to join us at your leisure, but uh, try not to speak, I wanna see how he reacts when he doesn’t know.”

“Ah, I don’t think that should be much of a problem.” The voice happily answered, smirking at the laid out, mostly naked blonde before indicating to Marinette that she could drop her hands from his ears.

“Uh, hi there…I don’t think I caught your name.” Adrien slyly spoke after his hearing returned in full, managing to bring his smirk back to his face while feeling her brushing through his hair again.

“They’re not gonna answer you,  _handsome._ ” Marinette playfully replied, sliding her fingertips down his forehead while her opposite hand cuddling and rubbed across his chest.

With a low, inquisitive grumble, Agreste slipped back into silence, opting to instead focus more fully on listening to anything their guest did, hearing the unzipping of jeans, the popping of buttons, and eventually, a bundle of what had to be clothing being tossed onto the floor.

“Whatever she’s paying you to stay quiet, I’ll double it.” He jokingly exclaimed as he felt hands pressing down on either side of his legs while they notably climbed onto the bed and over top of his mildly twitching form.

“I will gag you, Adrien, don’t tempt me.” Marinette again teasingly interjected with her lips gently kissing along his neck, thumbing around his lips while lightly grasping at one of his nipples.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying, right?” He weakly giggled, feeling his heart rate increase while the figure pull themselves up to his hips and began fiddling with his remaining garment for a moment before easing his cock out of the hole in the front.

The blonde stammered on a low, drawn out moan, trying his best to keep quiet to better listen to their mystery partner despite them taking a solid hold on his length and beginning to slowly pump, his breath getting caught up in his chest and his eyes closing behind the blindfold.

His head went firmly back and landed on what he believed to be Mari’s chin when the pace started to increase, his throat trembling with groans and his arms twitching against the handcuffs while he felt soft fingertips thoroughly stroking away at him.

“Looks like it’s working pretty well to me, what do you think?” Marinette playfully questioned their guest, their features obscured by both the darkness of the cloth on his face and his own vision going hazier by the second.

With strained effort and a held back breath, Agreste could make out a nod that was followed by a subtle, stifled chuckle that made bumps all form across his slightly writhing body.

“Hmm, on second thought, I’m not sure he’s really feeling it yet.” She picked back up after fluffing his hair some, admiring what was exposed of his heated expression before nuzzling against the back of his head. “I think you should try something else.”

The words, and the possibilities that quickly went through his mind, were more than enough to make his face turn a brighter shade of red, though they were nothing compared to what actually came next.

His hands balled up into fists as he caught hold of the sheets underneath of him, his upper lip trembling and his knees shaking while he braced himself, hot, directed breath landing on his throbbing cock before it was encased by a smooth, warm hold.

“Ah, oh my... _Fuck._ ” Adrien whined as their partner slid their lips down his shaft, moaning along him every inch of the way until they reached his base, their tongue swirling on his tip prompting a few shockwaves of pleasure to rip through his stomach.

“Shh, just relax...You’re okay.” Marinette cooed, shifting herself back on the mattress some to better cradle his head, her opposite hand dragging up his shivering chest with he felt the person start sliding up, only to shoot straight back downwards.

Her fingers brushed over the blindfold and affectionately rubbed against him while he reacted to each bob of the visitor’s mouth, his face growing more and more flush as they steadily sucked him deeply.

Despite slowly losing himself to their increasingly swift moving lips, he could swear they were familiar, though the added intensity made deciphering who they were far more of a challenge than he could currently take on.

Not that he necessarily minded not knowing at this point, especially not with hands massaging his top half and a mouth almost lovingly working his lower half, occasionally slipping off him to plant kisses onto his tensed thighs or take a lick at his balls, the bliss he was receiving almost certainly outweighing the mystery.

“How’re you holding up? Is it any, uh, stronger than usual?” Mari affectionately asked, kissing on either side of his face while petting up his neck, taking a gentle nip on his chin while stroking his cheeks.

“I-er, I’m...Yes, it’s definitely, ah, a bit sharper, at least.” Adrien huffed his answer out after taking a moment to both enjoy the sound of a mouth quietly smacking down on his lap, and to find his words. “And I’m, I think I’m getting close, Mari.”

“You hear that? He’s almost done, so if you wanna get anything else in, you might wanna do it soon.” She teasingly remarked to the other person in the room, an approving moan vibrating along his skin not long after.

Their actions seemed to become more sluggish after a few more moments, a few intentional, played up gags and a deep throat or two following the slowing pace, he could even hear a slightly audible pop when their lips pulled from the tip of his length.

Agreste waited with a heaving chest and twitching form for whatever was coming next, feeling his underwear being removed and hearing the bed creaking, their natural body heat slowly dropping closer to him while an extra hand snaked up his chest, briefly covering his mouth right before his cock was wrapped in a tight warmth.

He found himself almost wishing he’d been properly gagged as he felt himself going deeper and deeper into the hole that was firmly placed over him, feeling more than he was used to feeling and almost being overwhelmed by the sensation until it was lifted up and then more quickly shoved back down.

“Damn,  _please_ , oh-I, I can’t take much, ah!” The blonde groaned, involuntarily fighting against the chain-linked cuffs with all the power he could manage, desperate for just a single touch of the person’s body while they more steadily rode him.

“You’re alright, Adrien, I’ve got you.” Mari comforted, pecking softly at his slightly sweaty forehead, caressing his head and simply watching his constant, immense reactions while he was brought just inches from climax.

It didn’t take much more, either, as their guest started practically bouncing on his more rapidly throbbing cock, clenching tightly around him while moving from the head, down to his base, dragging their nails alongside Marinette’s before slamming down onto his lap for what would prove to be the final time.

“ _F-Fuck!_ Oh, yes! Fuck!” His mouth went briefly wide with a flurry of pleasured groans and swears, his throat dry and his nerves feeling as if they were being overloaded while he released deeply inside of the person, his quivering body shivering when some of his cum leaked out and down onto his crotch.

Mari, hearing his volume only growing louder the longer his climax lasted, took the opportunity to tilt her head over his and take him in for a passionate kiss, muffling the majority of his moans while she helped him work through his blissful ecstasy.

The blonde, amidst his powerful yet fading orgasm, found himself somewhat impressed that his current partner maintained their silence so well, only letting out a few low, unintelligible grumbles and half-finished curse words while they stayed riding him throughout the entire ordeal.

It took a few minutes and some firm, attentive massaging from her hands, but he eventually started coming down from his intense peak, his tensed up frame gradually relaxing and laying out more comfortable on the mattress even despite the strained cuffs that kept his hands locked.

“Oh, Mari, I...I think this stuff really works, and I think I really, ah, like it, too.” Agreste weakly huffed, getting his words out in as playful a tone as his exhausted self could manage.

“Heh, I’m glad to hear it, handsome.” She answered, her thumb brushing through his hair while the opposite hand ran down his repeatedly rising chest. “I had a feeling it’d work best on you. Now, do you care to meet my lovely assistant?”

“Meet? Er, yeah, sure, bring ‘em on.” He confidently replied with a nod, briefly getting a flash of worry that his earlier assumption was wrong and that she’d found someone that he truly didn’t know, though the fear was quickly soothed as soon as the blindfold was pulled off his eyes.

“Hey, Adrien. H-How’re you doing?” Nathaniel shyly spoke, wearing little more than his shirt with his face almost as red as the color of his hair, letting out a few stifled moans as he felt the blonde’ subtly twitch inside of him.

“ _Nath?_  Oh man, I _totally_ should have guessed that. No way Alya or Nino could stay so quiet.” He replied as his handcuffs came off, soon taking a hold of the red-head’s only piece of clothing and pulling him off his lap and down onto his chest.

“And no, I didn’t have to pay him a thing.” Mari chimed in, both of her hands ruffling up Agreste’s hair as the two playfully kissed in front of her, her hands sliding down to the blonde’s shoulders and back up to his forehead before the two broke.

“Well, uh, she did chip in a little for the handcuffs, but that’s only because I forgot my wallet.” Nathan replied with a nervous smile and a quiet chuckle, pushing himself up and moving to sit at the end of the mattress.

“Mhm, either way, I’m glad you had fun with my little experiment, kitten.” Marinette teasingly added, firmly petting on him while shifting her knees subtly out from underneath his head. “Maybe I’ll test it out on you again.”

“Oh no, Miss. Dupain-Cheng, you’re not going anywhere just yet.” Adrien quickly flipped himself onto his stomach, catching her at the wrist with a smirk taking his face and a mischievous look in his eye. “After all, you don’t wanna miss _your_  turn with the blindfold on, do you?” 


	25. Smutember Day 25: With Food (Adrinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Anal and (brief) Oral sex

“Would it be _too_ cheesy to ask what’s cookin, good lookin’?” Adrien warmly spoke, quietly snickered at his own line while wrapping his arms gently around her waist while in little more than boxers and a t-shirt.

“I didn’t know there was such a thing as too cheesy.” Marinette playfully replied, still toiling away with some material inside of a large mixing bowl. “At least, when it came to you, anyway.”

“Heh, well, it’s more that I don’t wanna ruin...whatever it is you’re making.” He playfully teased, cradling her softly in his arms while kissing on the top of her head. “Not sure if this recipe calls for cheese, after all.”

“As if you couldn’t smell what it is.” She snickered, scraping some mixture out of her bowl and onto a pan that was laid out, covered in wax paper, in front of her. “Or did something else lead you downstairs?”

“Eh, a little out of both columns, if I’m being totally honest.” Agreste replied, pecking a few more times on her hair while comfortably nuzzling up behind her.

“Do I even  _want_  to know what the other “column” is?” Mari spoke with a slight scoff, fixing a few, chocolate chip covered blobs into more smooth, almost perfect circles with a spoon. “Though, I can probably guess.”

“You probably can.” The blonde more sensually answered, dipping a few fingers into her batter and eagerly cleaning it off, pulling his digits out of his mouth with an intentional, exaggerated popping sound.

“Tasting pretty good, so far. Not as good as you taste, though.” He continued, making sure not to leave any on his fingertips before brushing his hand off on his pants and returning it across her stomach while tilting his head to one side and softly planting his lips to her cheek.

“Well, regardless of what you’re after, if these cookies get ruined, you’ll never taste one again.” Marinette teasingly said, dipping her forehead briefly against him before opening the front of the oven, lifting the pan up and sliding it in with ease.

“Now, who said I’d be ruining anything?” Adrien replied with a subtle, somewhat played up whining tone to his voice. “For all you know, I’m only down here because I woke up hungry.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’re hungry, but probably not the “eat all of our cereal” kind of hungry.” She taunted, wiping her flour-covered hands off with a towel before cranking a few knobs and starting the oven up.

“Do not presume to know what kind of hungry I am, Miss. Dupain-Cheng.” He warmly played, his hands sliding the edge of her shirt upwards as he palmed up her stomach. “And, for the record, I do  _not_  eat all the cereal.”

“That’s why the trash is always filled with boxes, right?” Mari lightly snickered, faintly pressing her backside up against him for with a smirk forming on her face as she felt a bump pressing into her rear. “Anyway, I’m not presuming anything. I just know you well enough, boner boy.”

“No, you...er, that’s uh...Does that count as cheating?” Agreste muttered, feeling a twinge of heat on his face as he realized what she was doing and what she’d easily discovered.

“Hm, maybe, though it’s not like I had to do that to know how you’re really feeling.” She slyly answered, subtly rocking her hips along him. “I can see a pattern when it’s put in front of me, after all.”

“A few mornings is enough to make a pattern?” He warmly joked, his hands slipping down and taking a gentle hold of her hips while he lightly swayed the two from side to side.

“A  _few mornings_? That’s a strange way to say months.” Marinette answered with a confident tone, turning a dial with various times listed on it a few notches to one side to the tune of a cranking, dinging sound.

“Eh, guess I’ve just lost track of time.” Agreste affectionately teased, brushing a hand up her side and grazing the ends of her hair while bringing his head down to her shoulder. “Say, speaking of time...Just how long did you set these for?”

“If you must know, I set them for 25 minutes, though I might have to go another 5 depending on how they look.” She replied with a light, quiet sigh in her voice while she glanced towards him, her eyes already preparing to roll.

“Well, uh...There’s a lot we can do in 25 minutes, y’know.” The blonde shifted to a near mutter, rubbing the side of his face against hers while the hand that was still on her hip moved over to the top of her jeans. “Not that we need 25 minutes, of course.”

“I should have put a timer on  _you_.” Mari said with a mild chuckle and a brief shake of her head, taking a gentle hold around his wrist with a slight blush coating her cheeks. “Because I’m pretty sure you went from zero to horny in record time.”

“Oh, I’m always horny.” Adrien spoke with all the confidence in the world, oblivious to his own words for a few, momentary seconds before he suddenly seized up. “N-No, I mean, er, I meant to say, like I’m-”

“Just shut up and kiss me before you embarrass yourself to death.” She calmly interrupted his frantic attempt at an explanation, turning her head to meet his, a hand running into the edges of his hair and a few giggles leaving her parting lips before the two affectionately embraced.

The clock on the oven clicked a few times during their slow, heated kiss, with one of her hands reaching out to grab the warm stovetop while the other made an even further mess out of his bedhead, with him going back to the button on her jeans and undoing it with ease.

“Whatever we’re gonna do, it better be done before these cookies get done.” Marinette lovingly remarked, unzipping her pants for him to more swiftly work the garment off her hips. “I don’t want burnt cookies, Agreste.”

“Loud and clear, ma’am.” Adrien giggled, reaching into the mixing bowl and dragging a small amount of batter across her nose, giving her a smile before licking it up and pushing his boxers down just enough to expose his lower half.

Her head went forward as she felt his stiffening length press up against her underwear, a heated shiver bringing forth a subdued groan while he poked a thumb under her pink-striped panties and pulled them a few inches downwards.

Knowing he was being timed, despite his earlier claims, did put a bit of a spring in the blonde’s step, as he was quicker than usual when it came to aligning himself on her, both of his hands going up her shirt and fiddling with the front of her bra as well as bracing her some while he sensually grinded his hips at her now bare backside.

She had managed to grasp on the stove due in large part to a tensed, hot feeling starting to course up from her thighs, a huff leaving her slightly hanging mouth while she shut her eyes and warmly smiled, still somewhat shaking her head even as she felt the pleasure that came from his deliberate, steady thrusting.

Agreste kept his chin firmly nuzzled on her shoulder, getting a few pecks in on her cheek in between his intensifying breaths and stifled groans, taking a notable joy in what was essentially sniffing a combination of her baking, and her scent.

“Mh, you always...smell so good in the morning.” He affectionately muttered, taking a nibble at her jawline while shimmying an arm down from her front and bringing it around to her back, using it to slightly pull on her rear.

“You say that every morning, handsome.” She playfully scoffed back, her lower lip rolling between her teeth as she found herself pressing more heavily into him and his repeated, increasingly brisk humping.

“Doesn’t make it any less true though, eh?” Adrien smirked to her subtle laughter, taking in a deep breath against her skin and giggling lowly along with her before planting a hickey on the side of her neck.

“Hey, uh, can you...lean forward, a little more?” The blonde added after another, deeper gasp of air, inching his feet backwards some while she followed his request, propping her elbows on the stovetop and sticking herself out for him.

With a few moments of angling and a playfully strong swat on her behind, Agreste took a moment to angle himself, spreading her apart just a little further before stepping back up and, with a grunt, shoved himself into her ass.

“Hah-Holy fuck, Adrien!” Mari huffed her immediate reaction, her head briefly shooting up before dropping downwards while a long, drawn out groan filled the kitchen, her volume only getting louder as he took to slowly pushing more of his cock forward.

Thinking quickly, if not a bit devilishly, Adrien merely moaned along with her while sliding his hand from her shirt and reaching it back into the mixing bowl, coating two of his fingertips with as much batter as would stay on them before sticking them into her wide open mouth.

Her vision, or what was left of it, got hazy as she found herself sucking on his fingers, the sweet, slick mixture somehow fitting rather well with the tensed up pleasure that was still repeatedly coming from behind.

“How...How much time’s left?” He questioned between his mild panting, sliding himself backwards before thrusting forward again, working more of himself into her backside while giving her a few open-handed spanks.

“You’re, fuck, you’re doing fine…” She almost mumbled her heated reply, unable to see the actual time left on the clock, much less anything else in the room around her, but feeling feeling confident in his abilities. “Just, ah, don’t stop.”

Not that he needed the instruction, especially with how tight and warm she felt around him, how she constantly clenched around each inch that was shoved into her ass, but it was happily received and enacted nonetheless.

Both of his hands ended up on her hips while he all but mounted her, his pace becoming feverish and his skin railing more loudly against hers as the two practically lost themselves for a few good, intense minutes, the room and likely the entire house full of groans of half-finished names and moaned curses.

Maybe he was most sensitive in the morning, maybe it was the pace, or maybe it was as simple as the hole he’d picked, but Agreste’s volume soon overtook hers while he throbbed inside of her, his breath hitching as he delivered a few more spanks to Mari’s pushed out butt.

“Ah, Marinette, god you’re so...so tight.” He spoke through his gritted teeth, fully, repeatedly sheathing himself while dipping a hand down to her pussy and swiftly working her slit, not wanting to neglect her in any fashion but also wanting to quickly get her up to speed.

Not that it was too much of an issue given just how much pressure she was currently under, though his fingertips poking and grinding on her clit and prodding at her soaked entrance only made her catch up all the quicker.

“Nh, god, Adrien, ah...please.” Marinette whined a mess of words with her throat feeling dry, hearing a few clicks of the oven and taking it as warning that the 25 minutes might have been going by a little faster than she’d one thought it would.

“Mhn, any...Any preference?” Agreste questioned with a slight, weak laugh in his voice, his pace notably slowing down and his length twitching more frequently while his fingernails gently grazed her sensitive, wet flesh and toyed with her button.

“In, fuck, it’s gotta be inside.” She was quick to reply, able to tilt her head just enough to catch a glimpse of his flushed, bright red face and better hear the approving, agreeing moan that he answered with.

Though he’d attempted to possibly frame his remark in a lighter, more humorous tone, it was quickly becoming clear that it might have served better as a proper warning, with his hips growing to a more grinding speed and her clenching immensely on him.

In an effort to not wake up the entire city, the blonde thought on his toes and, again, dipped a few fingers into her bowl and placed them into her mouth, urging her to suck the material off while he slammed into her for what would be the last few times.

“Fuck, Mari! I-Oh god! Nh, fuck!” Adrien muttered out amongst a flurry of swears and groans, pulling her back almost as much as he thrusted forward, burying himself entirely into her ass and finally hitting his release.

Had she not been so tightly wrapped around him, he wasn’t sure he’d been able to honor her request, as he came in what felt like volumes, some of it even dripping and leaking out as he clung to her form, still trying to muster up the ability to work her pussy while he subtly bucked through his own, thick orgasm.

The pleasure did eventually start to cool, and his intense throbbing became softer, his body gradually relaxing enough for him to pull out of her now messy hole, a drawn out moan leaving his weakly parted lips when he pressed her forward and dropped to his knees.

She’d assumed she wouldn’t be going along with him from the start, especially with how much of a hair trigger he had in mornings like these, but she also didn’t think he’d have the strength to crawl up and stuff his head between the backside of her thighs, her face an equal shade of red to his while he swiftly ran his tongue at her pussy.

“Damn, Adri...Oh! Nh!” Marinette grunted when he prodded at her entrance with his slick, heated appendage, her eyes rolling up in her head while his fingers continued working her over until she reached her own, immense peak, shaking herself against his face while he attentively lapped up all that leaked out.

He stayed on the floor until she started coming down from her high, lovingly moaning along her flesh while he pulled himself up and kept his mouth on her all the while, taking a few nips and nibbles on her rear before getting back onto his feet properly, lazily resting against her bent over form while the two recovered.

“So, did...Did we beat the buzzer?” The blonde warmly questioned despite his continued panting, both of his arms gently locking around her waist again, coating the end of her shirt with what was both drool and a more sticky liquid.

“We’re...Right on time, actually.” She smiled as a bell went off, glancing down at the timer before shifting it back towards him and his blushing, satisfied expression. “I’m actually impressed, I thought I’d have some burnt cookies to deal with.”

“I think you mean you’d have some burnt cookies for me to deal with.” He slyly replied, giving her enough room to put on a thick, soft mitt and then open the oven, pulling out the pan and placing it on the stove while a sweet, chocolate aroma filled the air.

“Even if they were  _really_  burnt?” Marinette jokingly asked, picking a cookie up in her bare hand, blowing on it and turning to properly face him while he nodded his reply. “Guess you really will eat anything I make then, huh?”

“Oh, Miss. Dupain-Cheng...” Adrien playfully started, leaning himself forward slightly and taking a bite with a smirk on his face and a wink to his eye. “I’ll _gladly_ eat anything for you.”


	26. Smutember Day 26: Lap Dance/Striptease (Marichat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Striptease, Fingering and Oral Sex

“So what  _exactly_  are you trying to do?” Marinette spoke with a slight scoff, her arms coming to rest across her chest and her chair reclining an inch or two back. “Other than put a hole in my ceiling, that is.”

“I’m going to, uh...Entertain you, Princess...Once I get this lined up correctly, anyway.” Chat explained with the smirk on his lips unwavering, flashing his green gaze towards her for a brief moment before extending his staff and effectively wedging it between her roof and her floor.

“You’re going to entertain me at 2 in the morning?” She asked, half teasing and half wondering why she’d even let him in. “I’m sure whatever it is you’re planning on could wait until the sun’s back up, Chaton.”

“Well, on any other night, I might just agree with you.” He answered while pressing on the metal to ensure that it was firmly in place, a wider smile forming on his face when it became clear that it was most certainly, tightly stuck. “But tonight, I’m gonna give you a...bit of a show.”

Mari felt like her eyes were going to roll all the way back into her head, unable to resist letting out a few chuckles at his somewhat sensual tone. “I can see what you’re doing, just...Please, don’t hurt yourself, or break anything.”

“Rest assured, the only thing I intend on breaking is a sweat.” The hero fluttered his eyes at her while leaning towards her, urging her forward with a finger and cockily grinning while she inched her chair up. “Though, I might end up knocking your socks off, too.”

“I’m not even  _wearing_  socks.” She muttered almost to herself, her head dropping back for a moment before she relaxed more fully in her seat, watching him start to slowly slide around the metal pole with at least a hint of curiosity on her face.

“Ah, well, then I guess I’ll just have to...knock  _something else_  off, then.” Chat snickered into a near hiss, winking as he pushed his back along his staff and started more frequently slipping around it.

“If I don’t kick you out first, of course.” Marinette confidently grinned, bringing a leg up while watching him gradually spinning and working along the extended baton, finding herself somewhat impressed with how expertly he moved.

“Aw, c’mon, Princess, do you really wanna kick this out?” He lowly giggled, pushing his backside out closer to her lap and subtly shifting it around as sensually as he could, inching his bell from his neck and down his chest before turning over and leaning towards her.

“Are you supposed to be seducing me or something?” She asked, taking in the brief sight of his exposed chest before it was taken away, tapping her foot on the floor while he did a few more moves and came to stop in front of her.

“No, well, sort of...I’m like, I’m pole dancing, and it’s like a...a strip tea-” The hero attempted to explain himself, a light blush forming from under his mask as he chuckled nervously until she cut him off.

“Oh, I _know_  what you’re doing, you just...You don’t  _have_  to dance for me, y’know.” Mari interrupted with a warmer, more directly smiling expression, playfully reaching for and fiddling with his zipper, which was dangling from around the top of his stomach.

“So you’d prefer if I just... _strip_ , Princess?” Chat flirtatiously inquired, both of his hands coming to his sides and a toothy grin on his face while he heard her tugging his bell a little further downwards.

“If it lowers the risk of you destroying my room or falling on your pretty little face, then yes.” She couldn’t help but tease, brushing a few fingertips up between his open costume and dragging her nails towards his chest.

“I guess I should...get to it, then.” He picked up, shrugging her grasp off his costume and peeling the sides of his leather outfit apart and off his shoulders and down his arms, toying with his belt for a moment before she stopped him again with a grab at his wrist.

“Hey, wait, Chat...I am actually kinda tired, so if we are gonna do something, can we like…” Marinette briefly trailed off, finding herself somewhat distracted by the bump that was forming in his suit. “Can we just take it easy, tonight?”

“Of course. I know just the thing, too.” The blonde more warmly muttered, pulling the strap from around his waist and pulling his zipper the rest of the way down, intentionally letting her take a slowed look at his stiffening length before covering it back up and dropping to his knees in front of her.

“Y’know, you could have just... _led_  with this.” She jokingly remarked, easing a hand into his fluffy, blonde hair while he tugged her pajama pants from her hips, purring up at her somewhat as he rested his chin between her spread out legs.

“Now where’s the fun in being so direct, Princess?” He heatedly taunted, his claws slowly retracting into his gloves while he poked his fingers up under the brim of her pink and black striped panties and started working them down.

“Besides, my little dance looks like it did the job pretty well, at least, to me, anyway.” The hero continued to play, dipping his head further downwards to her lap while trailing a thumb over her subtly, barely glistening pussy. “It was my butt, wasn’t it?”

“Mhm, yeah, that was it, I got soaked just by staring at your ass for a few seconds.” Mari snickered while his blush noticeably darkened, petting around the ears on his head before tightening her grasp on a few strands of his hair.

“Er, well, it wouldn’t be the first time, eh?” He countered, hovering himself just a few inches over her lap while his palms slid up and down on her thighs, nudging them a little further apart while he fluttered his eyes behind his mask.

“I’m... _this close_  to sitting on your face, kitty cat.” She sternly taunted, feeling her breathing involuntarily slow and her chest start more rhythmically beating as he rolled his lower lip against her skin.

“You should know better than to threaten me with a good t-” The blonde attempted to tease back, his words becoming muffled and unintelligible as soon as she took a firm grasp on him and shoved his head downwards.

Taking the clear instruction to heart, Chat went to work, steadily dragging and flicking his tongue along her slit and purring on her flesh while sliding his mouth into her inner thighs, lacing a few, gentle nips and nibbles before returning to her increasingly quivering crotch.

“As nice as your...little dance was, you...definitely should have led with this.” Mari stuttered out, pressing herself back in her seat while somewhat guiding him with her now splayed out palm, letting out a few chuckles at his suppressed reply.

Her eyes peacefully shut and her fingers softly ran through his messy hair while the room became filled with the sounds of him lapping at her pussy and the area around it, and her own, mostly stifled groans.

If it weren’t for the heat that was continuously building up through her, there was a chance she could have possibly fallen asleep with how affectionate and attentive the hero’s mouth had been, his almost soothing purring only making it harder for her to remain conscious.

While Chat had, at one point, intended on working the both of them, the blonde found himself more focused on her and her growing needs, and so he remained fixated on her with both of his hands palming her sides while he ran his tongue onto her clit.

“Fu-Fuck, Chat.” Marinette huffed, feeling him playing around with her sensitive button and taking a firmer hold on one of his ears, pushing her hip at his mouth and bringing her legs up and over his shoulders to better hold him in.

His own eyes started to become difficult to open as he found himself getting lost in her strong scent, her tired movements and moans only urging his thorough actions on while he repeatedly lashed along her slit, spreading her skin with a few fingers and prodding at her entrance with a warm vigor

“If I...ah, if I can’t sleep tonight, ah, after this, I’m-damn!” Mari attempted to tease, her vision unable to focus on him for more than a few seconds before being lost behind her eyelids again.

“That shouldn’t be a problem, Princess.” Chat managed to audible, if not quietly mutter, dragging his tongue up through her few pubic hairs before dropping his jaw as open as it could get and firmly locking it onto her crotch, sucking on her while digging a few fingers into her hips.

This was where he got more intense with his poking and sucking, making sure not to miss even an inch of flesh while eagerly eating on her, his actions perhaps a little stronger than she’d ever felt, as if he was picking up whatever slack came with her being so tired.

Though, it was likely that her being in such a state was a large reason as to why his efforts were so effective, and maybe even why his brief, attempted strip tease had any impact at all, the idea of what he might actually have been able to do on the pole only growing in her mind, along with the reverberations of pleasure that coursed from between her legs.

Had Mari had any sort of strength at this point, she’d have a much tighter grasp on him, both in attempt to keep him quiet, and because of just how intense his mouth was, but she’d instead have to settle for weakening grip on his leather ear.

He couldn’t help but shift himself back and forth, almost as if his leather tail was still around his waist and wagging along with his unrelenting mouth and his fingertips, which were now gently pulling and pushing on her entrance.

“God, Chat, ah...A little more, please.” She mumbled, her hand twitching as it fell onto his head proper, her hips practically bucking and thrusting at him while he sucked and nibbled along her flesh.

Not that he needed the direction, of course, the blonde was more than willing to drag his lips and teeth on her crotch until she was entirely exhausted, but hearing her ragged attempts at speaking did have an immediate impact on just how swift he was moving.

Marinette stifled a whine when she felt him inch himself off her for a moment, the sound turning into more of a louder moan as she watched him firmly stick his tongue out, spread her with a few fingers, and then sink the tip of his appendage into her.

Her ability to grab things suddenly returned as she involuntarily pulled on his hair, her head shooting back against the backrest of the chair and her legs locking themselves around his bare shoulders while she heard him groan.

The hero worked as much in as he could, his slick tongue not necessarily the best tool he had for this situation, but going off of how wildly she reacted even when so tired, it was certainly more than able to get the job done.

He poked and prodded it inside of her for a few moments, licking all the way up to her waist before bobbing back down and repeating his actions, audibly purring each time he completed a cycle even as the sound was muffled by her tensed, clenching pussy.

“I-I can’t, Chat! I...Oh!” Was all she was able to heave out, her eyes rolling back upwards while he moved his attentions to her clit, drooling down her crotch before covering the majority of it with his mouth and helping work her through her orgasm.

Mari became a mess of stutters and grunts as he continued to eat her out even as she coated his face, his green gaze staring seductively up from he lap and his throat full of approving, affectionate moans while both of his hands all but massaged from her thighs, to the sides of her ass.

He held her steadily against his wide open mouth, even with the briefly rough jolts of her hips, lapping up whatever he could while she eased off the sharp peak, taking to softly cleaning her whenever her stuttered, heavy breathing reached a more normal, if not exhausted, rhythm.

“Not the show I planned, but...You look like you enjoyed it all the same, no?” The hero remarked while he admired the sparse remnants of her mess for a moment, rolling his tongue slowly over any glistening spots before bringing his attentions back to her.

“You certainly...know how to move, I can say that much” She eventually, playfully replied, giving him a tired look over of her own and pulling herself up in her seat some. “Though, I guess I am a little curious about what you had planned.”

“Is that your way of asking me to finish your lap dance?” The blonde teasingly answered, his ears pricking up while he got to his feet, taking the half-step back and turning towards his staff before intentionally sticking out and flaunting his backside at her again.

“Or maybe I just wanted to see your ass one more time before I go to sleep, kitty cat.” Marinette lowly snickered, leaning up at the half-dressed, sensually shifting hero’s form and laying a spank on him and then pulling him back around and onto her lap with his loosened belt.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be seeing _plenty_  of it in your sweet little dreams.” Chat tauntingly muttered and flicked his tongue to a sigh and a roll of her eyes, getting a light peck on her cheek before she brought her lips to his for an affectionate, giggly kiss. 

“Hey, uh...Would you mind helping me to bed? You did do a...pretty good job, after all.” She lightly blushed after indulging him for a few more minutes, a yawn in her voice and her arms outstretched while he eased back off the seat.

“Ah, it’d be my pleasure.” He warmly answered, extending a hand down and pulling her up, retrieving his baton and then aiding her up the steps to her mattress, pulling her blankets up for her before she flopped dropped herself slowly onto it. 

“Until next time, my Princess.” Chat lovingly muttered, kissing the back of her hand and giving her a slight bow while her sheets draped softly over her, zipping his suit back up and flashing another smirk to her warmer smile and then exiting out the hatch on her ceiling


	27. Smutember Day 27: Body Worship (Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Oral sex and Praising

Adrien let out a low groan as soon as his back hit his mattress, his mouth then quickly filling with a prolonged, deep yawn while he felt himself practically melt into his bedspread and his head sink into his pillows.

The last week hadn’t exactly been easy on him, the days of which had all basically blurred together into an indiscernible mess of school, modeling, and superhero-ing at this point, but with the latest Akuma soundly defeated and the city safe for the foreseeable future, he was more than ready to spend some much needed time recuperating.

Though, upon drifting his eyes back open and upwards, he soon realized that his schedule, nor  his home, was quite as empty as he had believed.

“Long night, handsome?” The silhouetted figure warmly inquired, her familiar, soft tone seemingly effortlessly eliciting a welcoming moan from the sprawled out blonde below.

“Ah, something like that, yeah.” Agreste eventually mustered up an answer with a light chuckle, a matching smirk slowly finding its way across his lips while he admired the dimly lit legs that dangled above him.

The tired grin on his face only widened when his visitor gracefully leaped from the railing and landed at the foot of his bed with unmistakable style and the shadows that covered them were overtaken by a moonlight that shimmered off their red and black dotted costume.

“Y’know, I’m starting to wonder if you’re making a habit out of breaking into my house.” Adrien played, thankfully having enough strength left to sit up and inch forward while she approached.

“Does it count as breaking in when you leave the window open specifically for me?” Ladybug happily toyed back, palming over his mussy hair as he wrapped his arms weakly around her legs.

”I could have just forgotten to close it, who knows what you could have walked into?” He answered, managing to bring himself up to his feet and give her a proper hug. “I could have been naked.”

“As if that’d be the first time.” The heroine taunted while a few fingertips slid through his frizzy locks, her free hand taking place on his back and helping him to nuzzle up against her. “It’s not like I haven’t caught you in worse situations, either.”

“Hah, fair enough.” He spoke with a restrained yawn, his arms slipping from around her sides as if he lost his grip and his legs shaking slightly.

“That tired, huh?” Ladybug kept him upright by palming up his shoulder blades, easing him backwards after he nodded in agreement.

“Like you said, it’s...been a long few nights.” The blonde added with another, weak chuckle, unable to resist the urge to stretch his limbs out as soon as he was comfortably sitting on his mattress.

“My poor baby.” She teasingly remarked, thumbing a few strands of his hair up and then tracing her fingers along his jawline. “But seriously, if that’s the case, then I better let you get some sleep. I don’t mind coming back once you’re rested.”

“No-Er, well, I mean, you don’t have to go.” Adrien replied with a hand taking a slight grasp on her hip, admittedly without too much forethought in his words or actions.

“If you need to sleep, then yes, I do.” The vigilante all but hummed back, brushing his palm off her suit with ease and then petting on the top of his head. “There’s always tomorrow, handsome.”

Unfortunately for her, the model was surprisingly swift in putting for a pouty, biting-on-his-lower lip expression that managed to break whatever guards she had with an ease she was almost ashamed worked as well as it did.

“Alright, alright, cut the cutesy eyes.” Ladybug lowly giggled after letting out a subtle sigh, shaking her head and planting a palm over her face. “I’ll humor you for a minute, why  _shouldn’t_  I go?”

“Because, uh...Because I was thinking you could give me a...shoulder massage?” He spoke with all the certainty of someone making things up faster than they could say them, no matter how much he tried to mask it with a smile. “It would really help me relax, actually”

“A shoulder massage, huh?” She folded her arms, somewhat impressed at just how fitting his sudden idea actually was given how exhausted he clearly was. “Y’know what, I think I can do you one better.”

The heroine shifted slowly to her knees, a sight that, even in his current state, still managed to get a flicker of blush to twitch across his face, especially given that he wasn’t quite sure what was about to happen.

“Take it easy, Agreste.” Ladybug playfully remarked, slowly toiling away with the buttons of his shirt, reaching eye-level with him before undoing the one that held his collar together. “I’ve got you.”

With the fabric parted and out of the way, she could help but admire him for a brief few moments, trailing her eyes up and down his chest while her arms somewhat involuntarily reached out and softly planted on his body.

“Ah, that’s…That’s nice.” Adrien muttered upon feeling the spandex covered palms firmly push up along his bare sides, propping himself up on his hands while struggling to keep his focus on her.

“Shh, just relax, it’s alright.” She warmly cooed, thumbing up his stomach and gliding her fingertips across his increasingly bump-coated flesh. “You’ve earned your rest, pretty boy.”

Taking her advice, the model decided to forfeit the ability to speak for now, and instead took to dropping his head back and quietly moaning his overwhelming approval as she started feeling up every inch of exposed skin she could reach, from his waist, to his neck.

“Such a good boy, Adrien, always so good.” The vigilante sensually commented while she thoroughly explored him, dragging a few gloved nails down from his chest and around to his lower back. “Every inch of you is just so...lovely.”

He huffed and even slightly started to pant as he felt her heated breathes landing against his skin, the shade of red that now coated his face only growing darker with her continued vocal, and physical praise.

“Just breathe, I’m gonna help you feel as good as you deserve.” Ladybug commented, leaning herself in closer and pressing a few gentle pecks onto his stomach, nudging him back on the bed some before slowly climbing onto his lap.

Breathing was just about the only thing he could manage to do, and even that was becoming somewhat of a chore, especially with the sudden sensation of a firm kiss being seared into the crook of his neck.

The heroine’s hands were still meticulously working away on his body, going as far as to shimmy his shirt down from his shoulders so that her palms could slide onto his shoulder blades, attentively stroking against him while her lips traveled down along his throat.

“Bu-Bugaboo…” He muttered out, bringing his arms up from the bed so as to discard his top, chucking it onto the floor before nuzzling up against her, lazily draping his hands on her rear while he became flooded with moans.

She shushed him again, but with a warm kiss this time, gently locking herself to him and taking in his pleasant, vaguely cheese-scented taste with a passion that would have made him faint in any other situation.

The blonde did what he could to reciprocate, his tongue sloppily sliding along the roof of her mouth and his grasp as tight on her ass as an exhausted model’s grasp could be, but his efforts were soon brought to a halt upon her slowly peeling from him.

“Adrien.” The heroine sensually called his name, her forehead leaning against his as a way of keeping him upright. “You...I think you uh, got a little turned on.” She remarked, ultimately not too surprised at the bulge that was pressing up at her crotch.

“Nh, sorry, I...Don’t worry about it, maybe tomorrow we can...do something, but, it’s fine” Agreste successfully managed to answer while pulling a hand up her side, barely able to see her shimmering form through his dazed, half-lidded eyes.

“I think I have a better idea, handsome.” Ladybug replied, stroking lovingly down the back of his neck with one hand while the other started lifting her body up from the foot of the bed and, eventually, helped get her back onto the floor.

“Y-You know don’t have to don’t have to do that.” He stammered, his hazy mind still able to piece together a solid idea as to why she’d returned to her knees, though, with her hands both fiddling with his jeans shortly after, it wasn’t too much of a struggle.

“I don’t  _have_  to, but...I  _want_  to.” The vigilante tauntingly remarked, tugging his zipper down and undoing his button with ease. “Such a wonderful boy like you deserves some relief after such a long, stressful week, no?”

“Nh, well, when you put it like that.” Adrien grinned while she worked his pants and underwear down and then peeled the garments from his ankles, only breaking the tired expression when his stiffened, twitching cock was exposed to the cool air.

Despite the increasingly throbbing need and his growing stutters and groans, Ladybug took her time to appreciate everything presented in front of her, kissing along his waist for a time before inching his legs apart and working her lips against his inner thighs.

The model couldn’t hope to stay upright through this whole ordeal, but he was enamored with what he was able to see for the time being, though the sight didn’t even compare to how it all felt.

His tired, borderline exhausted form had amplified her attentive, skillful work by an immense amount, with each gradual lash of her tongue or nibble on his flesh causing what seemed like an endless series of twitching and moaning.

Such reactions only proved to encourage her continuous, slow appreciation of his body, taking her time to explore and revel in his taste, his sounds, and his scent, even letting out a few stifled groans of her own when she finally brought a hand up and around the base of his length.

“Mhm, such a big boy…” The heroine remarked just loud enough for him to hear, beaming a smirk at his flustered expression while she moved one of his hands to the top of her head and started gently pumping him.

There wasn’t much grip, even with the shocks of pleasure that began coursing through his body, but his fingers still managed to splay out and get lost amid her shimmering blue-ish black hair and his eyes remained just open enough to watch her lovingly stroke his cock.

“You...Ah, that much lipstick?” Adrien playfully muttered, noticing the practically glowing, dark red stains that covered his stomach and lap with a soft chuckle in the back of his throat. “You didn’t  _plan_  this, did you, Bugaboo?”

“Maybe plan is a little too strong of a word, but…” Ladybug teasingly answered, shifting her face just a few inches from his crotch. 

“Let’s just say I knew you were having a rough week, yeah?” She smiled, thumbing up the underside of his length and getting a low, agreeing groan for her troubles.

“Now, you might wanna brace yourself, if you can.” The vigilante was fully aware that the odds of that were unlikely, but as she hovered her parting lips over the wet tip of the model’s length she figured she owed it to him to give a proper warning.

With a few moments, a possible, mostly failed attempt to grab at her head and a bunching up of sheets, Adrien gave her a nod and a moan, biting softly on his upper lip as he hazily watched her slide her mouth over his cock.

“Oh, fuck, ah- _fuck!_ ” He gruffly exclaimed, feeling a smooth, almost silky warmth wrapping more tightly around his throbbing need, his volume becoming the loudest that it had been all night thus far.

“That’s alright, let it out, my handsome boy.” Ladybug hummed, slipping briefly off of him before swiftly going back down, dragging her tongue up and around his length while massaging on his thigh.

With that, he became a flurried mess of groans and swears, though it’s not like he had needed the instruction, having been on the edge of losing whatever remained of his tired composure since she’d first dropped to her knees.

His fingers danced on the top of her head as he struggled to keep his back from going out, the air in the room growing scarcer with each adoring motion she made.

Seeing his obvious conflict through her own, passion-ridden eyes, the heroine let out a loud, muffled moan, dragging the edges of her teeth up his quivering skin before pulling off him again with a delighted smirk,

“Lay down, Adrien.” She playfully commanded, both of her hands kneading around his hips while she delivered a few intense, affectionate licks everywhere from his belly-button, to the head of his cock.

“But, I-I wanna watch. Agreste stammered, finding his thoughts and words clouded by exhaustion and pleasure for a brief few moments while he continued admiring her moonlit form. “You’re just so...So  _beautiful._ ”

“Oh, handsome…” Ladybug started, gently pulling his length forward and nibbling from his stomach to just above his crotch, pressing her slicked, closed lips against his lightly shimmering blonde pubic hairs. “You’re just too cute for your own good.”

The vigilante snaked a hand up towards the middle of his chest while she continued cooing and mewling up at him, softly pressing on him until his hand slid from her hair and his back landed on the mattress with a quiet thud.

With a notable, appreciative moan and a quick peek up at his now peacefully shut eyes, Ladybug went back to work staining his lap with lipstick, kissing over any and every bit of his exposed, subtly quivering flesh while relaxing his thighs with a few fingertips.

Again, she took her time, lovingly stroking his pre-cum coated cock while she praised him with her mouth, lapping and pecking at everything she could see, fondly prodding at his balls with her tongue for a moment, then gliding up his underside, practically painting him red with her lips before taking him back into her mouth with ease.

The mostly limp blonde let out a prolonged, affectionate groan as he felt her sink down on him again, his smirk shifting to that of a warmer smile upon feeling her palm up his body, a barely audible sound emanating from the rhythmic bobs of her head while she attentively sucked on him.

She was admittedly somewhat surprised at how long he was holding out for someone so clearly tired, though she was also thankful for it, too, as it gave her more time to properly appreciate and care for his now shivering form.

This lasting ability, combined with how much easier it was to work a less strained model, made deep-throating him all the simpler, an act which certainly got some desired results with how long and ragged he moaned upon feeling her take him that far..

He wasn’t going to hold out forever, though, and that was becoming increasingly apparent with the growing frequency with which he twitched and shivered, each motion she took, be it with her hands or her mouth, inching him ever so close to his limits until, finally, he was at his breaking point.

“Buga...Lady, ah…” Adrien softly called, hazily watching her pigtails bob through his half-lidded eyes while his stomach tightened and his cock repeatedly throbbed in what was fit into her throat.

The heroine was fully aware of what was happening, especially given how his skin tightened and his hips weakly bucked at her mouth, but she held him in as well as she could, either hand grabbing at the sides of his ass as he began to cum.

The blonde was a mess made up of her name and a few groans, his eyes rolling upwards in his head while he felt himself release, longing for the energy required to sit up and cuddle her head into his lap.

Though, she was doing a good enough job of that on her own, practically cradling him while taking all that he was dishing out.

Well, she was for the first few moments anyway, eventually finding the volume of his orgasm a bit too much to handle and, somewhat reluctantly, pulled herself off of his still cumming cock, shifting a grasp to his base and letting him shoot what remained of his pent up climax across her face and chest.

He recovered for what felt like hours, cooing her name and shifting around on his mattress while his intense pleasure faded into a warm afterglow that was accompanied by further, light pecks of her lips that traveled all over his slightly sweaty body.

“You did so good, Adrien, you’re such a good boy.” Ladybug  affectionately murmured, climbing over him to nibble and kiss up his chest, her fingertips reaching his shoulders when her mouth made its way to his neck. “And I love you  _so_  much.”

The heroine stayed like this, layering lipstick into his flesh and rutting softly over his head, for some time, making sure to properly bring him down from his pleasured high and relax him to the best of her abilities, even as a light, almost purring sound emitted from his throat.

But, eventually, with him seemingly on the brink of dozing off, she started pulling herself off him, admiring the warm smile that was still plastered on his satisfied face while she got back to her feet, palming over his front a few more times before taking a step away.

“Wait, Ladybug.” His voice quietly came just as he managed to get himself up some and catch her wrist in a still weak grasp. “You...You don’t have to go.” He echoed his earlier self while he stirred on the bed.

“I think I do this time, Adrien. You  _need_  to get some sleep.” She warmly commented, easily breaking his hold and instead tracing a few fingertips along the back of his hand. “And I don’t wanna keep you up any longer than I already have.”

“No, I mean, like, do you think you could-er.” The model lowly mewled before stopping to focus his thoughts, regaining enough consciousness and ability to pull himself up and once again sit at the foot of his bed.

“What I’m trying to say is, do you mind...Staying with me, tonight?” Agreste lovingly asked, putting on a more tired version of his pouty expression for good measure.

The vigilante thought on it for a minute or so even if she didn’t have to, examining his darkened form with a smirk while leaning down and forward, sliding a palm around to rub along the back of his neck.

“No, I wouldn’t mind that at all, handsome.” Ladybug affectionately answered, sliding a palm around to the back of his neck and gently bringing him in for a slow, passionate kiss, doing most of the work while he merely moaned into her mouth.

“Though, er, you think we could...get cleaned up, before bed?” She brought herself briefly back from him, gesturing to the slickness that coated her face, her sticky costume, and the equal mess that was his lap. “I think your sheets have suffered enough as is.”

“Heh, I think we could, yeah.” Adrien replied, the pair lightly giggled together, admiring one another for a time before she helped him to his feet, indulging in a few more pecks while making their way to his bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took 300 years to post this! There's been a lot going on but I should be able to wrap these prompts up over the next few days.


	28. Smutember Day 28: Dom/Sub (Ladynoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes:  
> Biting, fingering

“So, what’s  _your_  safe word?”

Her partner’s question gave her a tinge of blush, even though their conversation had long since veered into the realm of personal, intimate discussion. Such was the way things went on what had become typical, Akuma-less night patrols.

“My safe word, huh?” Ladybug asked, mostly to herself, after a second of processing, having only heard what he said without really considering his words on any sort of deeper level.

“You know, a word or two to stop things from getting too...intense? Mine’s “Camembert”, remember?” He slyly answered, leaning towards her with his hands both gently placed on the back of his head. “I know I haven’t had to use it too much, but that’s just because you’re so-”

“Wait.” He suddenly stopped himself after a moment of reflection. “Do you even  _have_  a safe word?”

“Huh, you know…” The heroine muttered, raising her hand briefly up to her chin and taking a few seconds to find a genuine answer for his equally genuine question. “I don’t think I actually do.”

“Guess I haven’t really needed one.” She then effortlessly teased while making herself comfortable by leaning back against the stone chimney behind her.

“Until tonight, that is.” Chat confidently taunted, putting forth his typical sense of cockiness as he brought his arm down next to her, propping himself up off to her right side.

“That’s a very bold statement,  _my Chaton_.” Ladybug cleverly replied with a stern, smug expression growing subtly across her lips while a few of her fingers brushed lightly over the tip of his nose.

“Bold, but true, as I’m sure you’ll soon find.” Her partner practically purred, gliding a hand around to her opposite side and taking a gentle hold on her spandex-covered form.

“Oh, is that so?” She played back, grasping gently at his wrist and trailing a few fingertips a few inches up his arm. “And what makes you so sure, hm?”

“Well, I feel like, after our last few, ahem,  _patrols_ , you might be tired of...leading the charge, shall we say.” He teased, eyes fluttering while he carefully caressing her hip with the edges of his clawed fingers. “And perhaps we could trade places, if only for a night.”

“Are you saying we should shirk our duties, Chat?” Ladybug played up her innocent side, even feigning a subtle gasp. “Why, that would be so very  _irresponsible_ of us.”

She managed to make him briefly stumble and hesitate, but he was surprisingly quick to counter her attempts at breaking his demeanor with a teasing jab of his own.

“That’s odd, I don’t remember you talking about being irresponsible yesterday. Though, my ears were a bit muffled, so maybe I just didn’t hear you too well with your thighs around my head.”

Ladybug audibly huffed at his remarks in attempt to shake his words off and think of her own, tightening her hold on him while a nearly electric jolt flashed across her heart and a soft shade of red began returning to her face.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but, wasn’t that  _your_  idea?” Was what she’d came up with, and while she knew it wasn’t necessarily the best retort, the determined grin on her face didn’t let that show.

“Oh, I’ll gladly admit to that. There’s no place I’d rather be than between my lady’s legs, after all.” Chat purred as he stepped over in front of her, tilting his head to one side while drifting down towards to her ear.

“Though, speaking of ideas, if I’m not mistaken, these late night patrols...They were  _you_ r idea, no? And, refresh my memory, what  _exactly_  have we ended up doing on most of them?”

The heroine subtly pouted while he inched ever forward. “A-Are you implying something, kitty cat?” She questioned back with a slightly slipping confidence, stepping up to somewhat meet his advancing, smug expression.

“Maybe I am.” He answered, a few teeth emerging from behind his smirking lips. “Maybe I think you’ve been using these little outings as an excuse to do a little...  _more_  than just patrol the city.”

“You think I have some kind of ulterior motive, huh? That’s a rather daring thing to accuse, Chaton.” Ladybug replied, clinging to her confidence even with just how close he was getting, with how heated his slowed breathing felt on her cheeks. “Have you any evidence?”

Her partner snickered, bringing a palm up to the side of her face and gently rubbing her jawline with his thumb. “Perhaps it’s not the best evidence, but...Isn’t it  _pawfully_ convenient that the frequency of our, ahem, more intimate encounters has nearly doubled since we first started meeting this late?”

“Er, that’s surely just a mere coincidence, kitten. Good to know you’ve been keeping track of our nights, though.” She briefly tripped up both on his woefully timed pun, and his shockingly accurate account of their last month or two.

“Why, of course I’ve kept count.” His fingertips trailed further around the back of her suit while her grip slid further up his arm. “Each night I spend with you is the best night of my life.”

The heroine couldn’t hope to contain her blush at this point, no matter how much she blinked or how many, seemingly airless breaths she swallowed, though her situation certainly wasn’t being helped by just how close his lips were getting to hers.

“That’s...That’s very, uh…” Ladybug quietly sighed, practically conceding defeat upon noticing that she’d tilted her head to the side opposite of his and snuck her free hand onto her partner’s rear, slowly shutting her eyes and bracing for her impending doom.

“ _Ah-Ah._ ”

His sudden, taunting voice brought her sight back, while the thumb he pressed on her chin and pulled her lip down with gave her a warm shiver.

“You’ve yet to answer the question, my lady.”

She lowly groaned as the denial of a kiss set in, deciding that he must have been practicing this in a mirror for the last few weeks.

“I...I guess, if I  _needed_  a safe word.” Ladybug started to give her answer, mentally rushing to whatever word she could think of that would kill a mood the fastest. “It’d be something like, uh...Bourgeois.”

Chat stuffed and held back a few chuckles at first, but couldn’t resist breaking into a couple of outright laughs. “Bourgeois? Like Chl-Er, the Mayor?”

“You kinda put me on the spot, minou.” She giggled along with him, her face feeling a bit hotter due to the flash of embarrassment that came with the mere uttering of the word. “But, hey, I’d say it works.”

“Good point.” Her partner replied, dipping his forehead down to hers while the two slowly quelled their amusement. “Just-I’ll try and make sure you don’t have to use it.”

The heroine smiled at him, bringing her hand from his arm to the bell around his neck and gently ringing it. “I don’t think you’ll have to, I trust my kitty enough.”

“Ahem, now, where were we?” Chat smirked, bringing his palms to her shoulders and firmly pressing her back against the chimney while resuming his leaning in, again parting her lips with a few fingertips.

This time, he went all the way, taking her in as slow and passionate a way as he could, both of his hands sliding down her body and back to her hips while she tried, and failed, to hold back a few moans.

His tongue was just as thorough in its exploration as it always was, running along the roof of her mouth, playing with hers, then almost counting her teeth before he pulled it, and himself, away, making sure to ruin whatever lipstick she may have applied.by smearing it around her face.

There was an attempt to speak, but it was replaced with a soft whine, a sound which came mostly as a response to him kissing her again, repeating his actions in what felt like an even slower pace.

She found herself grabbing at him, taking a strong hold of his ass while doing what she could to keep up, though it was ultimately futile and only led to her eyes disappearing behind her mask while she gave him free reign.

An audible purring began practically echoing around them the longer this went on, either of her palms touching and feeling him up as his did similarly, kneading on her hips and occasionally reaching back to her rear and savoring each groan he worked out of her.

“Bugaboo…” Chat eventually murmured after a few more minutes, almost regretfully breaking from her mouth with a brief series of heated panting along with a few licks across her face.

“Give me your yo-yo.”

It was more of a command than she’d ever heard him give, his voice was somewhat hoarse and his motions came to a total halt, a cocky grin on his face while she fished the device out and dropped it into his hands.

Her partner quietly snickered for a second, twirling the toy on one of his fingers before pulling the string out. “Your hands, please.” He was blushing, though he’d been working through it remarkably well.

Ladybug brought her hands from his ass to offer them up to him, stifling a moan and lazily watching while he brought her arms down, pressed her wrists together, and tied them behind her back, making sure the twine was tight enough to restrain her, but not enough to hurt.

“As much as I love my lady’s touch.” Chat spoke, slowly licking up the side of her face and checking the strength of the string with a few fingers. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to go hands-free tonight.”

The heroine huffed and dropped her head forward and pressed her forehead to his for a brief moment, pecking at him just as he slipped off and brought his lips into the crook of her neck, his eager teeth taking a few nibbles on her collar piece before finding her flesh.

His hands, meanwhile, returned to her body, both of them grabbing gently at her suit and dragging clawed nails around the spandex material, maybe poking a few holes in the costume and eventually ending up on her breasts.

She could do little more than groan and writhe in her makeshift binding, finding enough sense to fiddle with the ring that dangled between her fingertips as she felt him work a hickey into her skin.

“ _Damn_ , Chat.” Ladybug muttered without much thought, pressing her shoulder up and leaning her head over in a mostly involuntary attempt to hold him in place. “Nh,  _fuck_.”

He chuckled against her bump-coated neck, dragging his lips upward and briefly sucking down on her jawline before coming off with a subtle popping sound. “Such a  _filthy_  mouth you have.”

Her eyes rolled up some, both at his sensual sounding remark and his continued biting, her hands both pulling in either direction out of instinct and a growing desire to turn the tables on him.

There was little success, however, try as she might, her yo-yo was only barely budging and she couldn’t seem to slip a wrist out.

The heroine would, for now, have to endure this, though the pressure of his fingers moving gradually from pinching and grabbing at her chest to gliding over her stomach signaled that such a thing might soon be harder than it sounded.

“Y’know, I think I’m starting to see why you use that yo-yo on me so much.” Chat tauntingly smirked, shifting to the opposite, unmarked side of her neck. “It is a rather good look, especially on you.”

Her breath hitched a bit harshly at the returning touch of his mouth, his hands were all but massaging around her waist, tearing another few holes on their way down to her thighs.

“Though, you’d look beautiful in anything, Bugaboo .” Another hickey was nibbled into her skin, the leather ears on his head pricking up when she broke out into another fit of moans and curses.

A fit of groans left her while her blush remained a steady, bright shade of red that nearly matched the color of her costume, and, just when she felt as if she was reaching a boiling point, a sudden weight slowly trailed over her crotch.

Her partner snickered and rubbed his hand between her legs a few more times, pulling himself off her flesh after a few moments and then looking her in the eyes with his green eyes glowing and his grin wide on his face.

“Such a  _naughty_  bug.” He purred with his glove subtly glistening in the moonlight, indulging in her flushed expression and thoroughly cleaning his fingertips. “Getting so worked up like this, makes me think you want something.”

Ladybug whined, knowing full well where that kind of talk was leading. “I, ah,  _please_.” She muttered, tensing her legs up with each pass his fingers made and doing what she could to brace for each tender press of his palm.

“How eager of you, I didn’t even ask what you wanted.” His tongue trailed comfortably up a bit of her cheek. “Or maybe it’s more of a  _need_ , eh?” He continued stroking below her waist, purposefully avoiding her more sensitive spots and teasing the areas around them.

The hero’s left went around her back, like he was hugging her, but his right remained consistent at touching and feeling up various parts of her groin and thighs, equally mixing her comfort with pleasure like he’d done this more than a handful of times before.

“C’mon then, tell me.” His smug, teasing voice came with a rapid fit of heated breaths and low purrs and a few nibbles laced in on her flesh. “What does my lovebug want, huh?”

She stammered for a moment, not entirely used to being on the receiving end of such a question, and tried to recall how he had answered such an inquiry, though it wasn’t like it took much to remember his various responses.

“I want, er, _need_  you, Chaton.” The heroine started with a prolonged whine, drawing on both the memory of how he’d acted in her situation, and her own current, genuine desires. “Please touch me, I-I  _need_ you to touch me”

He gave her another smirk and ran a few fingers through her hair, reaching up with his other hand and tracing slow, gentle circles into her stomach, leaning in and delivering a few more pecks across her face.

“Good girl. ”

His voice was downright erotic in her ear

“ _Fuck._ ” She panted, her body tensing up and her jaw trembling for a second before it was calmed by his soothing, passionate lips searing another deep kiss onto her.

The heroine didn’t try to match him this time, giving him the full control he’d won fair and square, and opting to simply enjoy the embrace and the oddly cheesy, somewhat sweet taste that emanated from his mouth for as long as he held it to hers.

Both of his hands went back to work as well, his left fiddling and toying with her breast while his right slid down her torso again, poking a couple holes in her spandex before retracting his claws and using two fingers to firmly stroke the front of her crotch.

“Y’know, I didn’t actually think this would work.” He playfully muttered, nibbling gently on her lower lip and caressing her breast. “Not  _this_  well, anyway.”

Ladybug huffed for a few moments, eventually recovering enough to muster up a smile. “Don’t-ah, get used to it, kitten.” She tauntingly replied between increasingly shambled breaths, stealing a quick kiss when he dipped his forehead to hers.

His green eyes narrowed and shined with a sense of determination as soon as he stepped away, removing himself from her entirely with a louder purr emerging from his throat and the tail behind him practically twitching as if he was preparing to pounce.

And after a minute or so of swaying from side to side and seemingly stalking his captive prey, that’s what he did.

If she hadn’t been pinned to the wall before, she surely was now, as his chest pressed firmly to hers and his attentions were fully devoted to the slick need between her legs, either hand exploring and prodding at her pussy through her suit with an intense pressure and shook her core.

Her mouth was set aflame with moans and calls for his name, growing steadily in volume at each fingertip tracing her slit behind the costume, each push of his thumb at her sensitive button.

“ _Fuck, Chat!_ ”

It was all she could do to preserve herself from echoing her pleasured groans through the city, though he certainly wasn’t helping, rutting away at her groin and switching hands whenever one needed cleaning.

The heroine’s heart raced so much so that she was sure he could hear it beating in her chest, while the world around her became a bit of a colored blur made up of green, blonde, and black.

It wasn’t long before only thing keeping her upright and conscious were the sharp sensations that came with his relentless stroking and the pointed teeth that hooked repeatedly onto various parts of her neck.

He touched every delicate part of her body with expert precision and explored her with rigorous detail, covering everything from her waistline to her inner thighs before finally poking his claws back out and tearing some of the suit from her crotch.

“Oh my god! Don’t-ah! Don’t stop! ” His partner whined through gritted teeth upon feeling her hot, freshly bare skin getting exposed to the cool night air, and then swiftly get covered up by his leather fingertips.

Not that he had any intention of doing so, not anytime soon anyway, but the building neediness in her voice definitely helped cheer him on.

There wasn’t much she could see beyond his fluffy hair, his teeth busy working over and marking up her neck by dragging from the top of her collar, to right under her chin, practically chewing on her skin and then shifting to any area that didn’t have matching blemishes.

Though even his frizzy, blonde locks faded from her sight after a time, her eyes becoming too heavy and pleasure-laden to remain open for more than a few seconds at a time. The same, however, couldn’t be said about her now wide open mouth.

Her partner didn’t seem to have any inclination of silencing her, either, instead reveling in the repeated whimpers and moans of everything from his name to indiscernible sentences filled with curse words and panting.

After doing another once over of everything below her waistline, checking to see if there was any bit of now slightly wet skin he hadn’t massaged or otherwise played with, he started softly grinding the tip of his pointer at her subtly trembling pussy.

She shivered while he chuckled in the crook of her neck. “That’s it, Bugaboo, I wanna hear you.” He encouraged, spreading and relaxing her flesh with two additional fingers and continued prodding at her entrance. “Tell me how badly you need this.”

The heroine sucked in a harsh breath, rolling her upper lip between her teeth and trying to twist her hips at his hand. “ _Ch-Chat_ , I need-ah!” Was all she could manage out, squirming at the yo-yo string that held her from simply grabbing his arm herself.

“What’s that,  _my lady?_ ” She could see his smirk no matter how much he buried his face. “I don’t think I heard that.”

“ _God, Chat_ , please, just fucking-er” Ladybug stammered on a whimper, words as fleeting as the air in her lungs. “ _Please_ , just put it in, I-I  _need_  it inside me.”

His face reemerged from her neck with just such a grin as she’d imagined. “How very  _purrsuasive_.” She wasn’t sure the groan that left her was at his pun, or the mounting pressure of his fingertip. “Was that so hard?”

With that, and a quick glance down to assure she was wet to his liking, he pushed his finger into her clenching pussy, going just slow enough to bring her head back against the stone wall and her volume to it’s peak.

Again, there wasn’t any attempt to quiet her from him, instead he was notably basking in her long, drawn out groans and firmly working more into her, delighting in her situation with a subtle hum on his lips.

Eventually, he’d managed to basically hilt the digit, reaching it as far as it could possibly go and holding it there for a few moments, peppering her mouth with kisses and lashes of his tongue before slightly twisting it and pulling it downward.

“ _Ch-ah! Chat!_ ” Was about the only understandable thing leaving her, the rest of her words becoming mostly a mess of half syllables and instinctual, stuttered cries for more.

Her partner was sure to deliver on that, never fully removing himself from her crotch while rubbing one of her now rather noticeable nipples between the fingers on his opposite hand.

“Almost, Bugaboo.” He spoke like he was reading her mind, and he very well might have been, given how the building, internal heat started spreading towards her chest and her stomach grew to feel empty. “I just want a little more out of you.”

His sultry, sensual voice disappeared again, replaced with further nibbles and sucks on her skin, like he was trying to leave no patch untouched and was doing what felt like a good job, at that.

Everything the hero did sent subtle shocks up her spine, each shove or tilt or twitch of his finger making her more breathless than the last, and there were no signs of him slowing down, either.

Chat’s pace, while initially gradual, started picking up immensely, his leather fingertip pumping repeatedly in and out, making sure to keep at least a little inside at all times so as to not leave her with even more want than she already had.

Her knees quivered and her hips bucked at his hand, rolling along with his actions and using the friction and resistance that came with his downward motions to their full effect.

Despite her best efforts to hold back, there was still only so much she could take, and even for her, his thorough fingering was quickly becoming too much for her to handle, a fact that she made sure to relay to him as loud and clear as she could.

“ _Fuck_ , I-Mh, Chat.” She started after some forced concentration, finding herself distracted by just how tightly wrapped she was on his finger. “ _I can’t_...I can’t, ah, take much more.” Her stuttered voice seemed to be pleading with herself as much as she was talking to him.

He brought his smile back up to her after lacing a few more hickeys along her jawline, playing briefly with her lips and then taking a gentle bite on the tip of her nose.

“It’s okay, Bugaboo, you’ve been such a good girl that I don’t mind.” Chat comforted, trailing his hand from her breast and up the back of her neck. “Just a little more, alright?”

The heroine groaned, nodding her head in agreement and shifting the string on her wrists around some without thinking about it.

Her partner pet up across the top of her head, affectionately cleaning her face of the thin strands of drool that had leaked out of either side of her hanging open mouth.

“You’re almost there, just hang on a few minutes longer.” He remarked, prodding a second finger at her entrance while sliding his palm down her front and wrapping it around and bracing her side.

Ladybug’s eyes vanished behind her mask, shutting them a bit harshly and taking as firm a hold on her lower lip as possible in her shambled state, trying, and ultimately failing, to deal with the added pressure that came when he managed to get the edge of his middle finger inside of her.

It was too much for her to bear, both digits burying themselves as far in as they could manage while her body seized up and her pussy clenched around them, holding his hand in place for the few, brief moments it took for her to reach her limits.

“ _That’s it._  ” Chat lovingly cooed, massaging down her slit with his thumb. “ _Cum for me, my lady._ ”

This time, thankfully for her, he did muffle the loud, pleasured cries and moans that erupted along with her, covering her up with another sensual, calming kiss to help her work through the powerful orgasm that would have brought her to her knees if not for his support.

He took to stroking up her lower back and massaging on her crotch with his remaining fingers, easing his tongue into her mouth and peering down at her flushed, blushing expression with half-lidded eyes.

Though it never felt like it would end, the heroine’s blissful gratification started to gradually fade, as did her voice, which was slowly being replaced by the sounds of his deep, warm purring.

Her partner held onto her for as long as she needed, assuring she was finished and embraced by a heated afterglow before he so much as moved a muscle.

“Ahem, Ladybug?” He teasingly muttered after a few minutes, breaking them apart and holding himself just a few inches from her lips. “May I have my hand back?”

If her blush had started to disappear, it was quickly returned. “Oh, uh, sorry about that.” His partner played along, her body then relaxing enough for him to pull out of her and elicit another, more tired moan in the process.

“Think nothing of it.” He chuckled and stroked on her shoulder, lowly humming while he openly cleaned his almost dripping glove off with his tongue and then dried it on his thigh. “Anyway, I think  _someone_  needs untied, no?”

The hero smirked, gesturing her to turn around and, once she did, undid the mess of string and finally freed her hands, rubbing on her wrists while he changed places with her and then sat down, patting on his leg to invite her to join him.

She wasn’t really able to refuse the offer, not that she wanted to, and with him helping to guide her down, she lazily took a seat in his lap, resting her back on his chest while he massaged on her tired form.

Both relaxed, gazing out at the darkened city and cuddling up to one another with gentle winds blowing around them, his fingers urging her to take as much time to recover as she needed, which she happily did.

Minutes, maybe even an hour passed them by, neither initially wanting to break the warm silence, but eventually coming to the realization that no matter how badly they wanted to, they couldn’t remain on this random rooftop all night.

“You’re gonna pay for all these hickeys, kitty cat.” Was the first coherent thing she’d said in some time, her head dipping back and staring at him with a glimmering, satisfied look in her eye.

Her partner purred, wrapping his right around to her chest and stroking up to her chin. “I had to play the part, Bugaboo. And it’s not like you haven’t done  _far_ worse to my neck.” He teased, nuzzling his face to hers.

“Besides.” He playfully continued, running his left down and along her thigh. “It should be cold enough that you could get away with wearing a scarf for a few days.”

She couldn’t help but snicker, shaking her head subtly from side to side. “Well, maybe that’ll work, but it doesn’t help with the big  _hole_  you tore in my suit." His partner ruffled his hair and nudged his head off the chimney. "You’re lucky it’s so dark out.”

“ _I’m_  not the one who decided to go commando tonight.” The hero grinned, caressing her chest while dipping in closer to her lips and resting his forehead on hers.

“Oh, I’m supposed to pretend that you’ve got underwear on, huh?” Ladybug replied, turning herself around in his lap and palming over some of the bump that was pressed up at her rear. “You’re just as wet as I was, Chaton.”

“Er- _Maybe_  I am, but even if I was, it’s _far_  too late to do much about that now, wouldn’t you say?” He stammered with his answer, clinging to what remained of his fading confidence and giving her just the opening she needed in the process.

“I don’t know,  _minou_ , the sun’s still not due up for another few hours.” His partner quietly giggled and pet on his head while reaching for something next to them. “The night is still  _plenty_  young, if you ask me.”

His partner grinned, a look of playful revenge taking her face. “And, by the way, you _really_ shouldn’t have dropped this.” She retrieved her discarded yo-yo while extending the string in front of his eyes.

“ _Camembert_.” Chat muttered without so much as a second thought, his heart rate jumping and his once commanding smirk becoming more of a submissive grin as he warmly nodded in agreement with his oncoming fate. “S-Safe word is Camembert.”

Ladybug smirked, giving him a shorter, equally loving kiss of her own and admiring the blush that now lightly coated his face from beneath the edges of his mask to either of his cheeks.

“Oh, trust me, _kitty cat.”_ She hooked his chin with a few fingers to pull his face closer to hers, peering deeply into his eyes and sensually licking her lips to the pleasant, returning sound of his purring. 

“ _I know._ ”


	29. Smutember Day 29: Foreplay (Alyanette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> Mild fingering

“So just how late will the Ladyblogger be working tonight?” Marinette questioned with a subtle yawn upon entering the dimly lit room, pushing the door shut behind her and making for the dresser.

Alya lowly chuckled, the glow of her computer monitor reflecting off her somewhat askew glasses and obscuring her eyes. “I shouldn’t be too much longer. There were just a bunch of fan messages to get through today, so I’m only finishing my article now.”

“Ah, so _that’s_  why you pulled your phone out at dinner and then let me do the dishes by myself.” Marinette teased, undoing the front of her jeans and slipping out of the garment with ease and kicking them into the nearby laundry basket. “Ladybug must have had a busy day.”

“That, and I’ll take any excuse to stare at your butt. The Ladybug stuff is just a bonus, really.” Alya answered with a slight smirk across her face, giving a glance to her now half-naked girlfriend before quickly returning to her work.

Marinette scoffed, shaking her head briefly and rolling her eyes as she retrieved a light grey sweatpants from the drawer, pulling them up to her waist and discarding her shirt into the basket before approaching the desk.

“Well, if it means giving your eyes a break from the screen, maybe I’ll start doing the dishes alone more often.” She lovingly smiled, leaning forward to carefully fix her Alya’s lopsided glasses and then softly kiss on her cheek.

Despite the affection, Alya seemed unmoved, her eyes unwavering from her darkened monitor and the quieted sounds of her typing and occasional clicks filling up the void that was left in her silence.

Marinette pouted with a subtle huff, letting her fingertips play in the copper-red tips of Alya’s hair while nuzzling closer up towards her, eventually bringing her chin to rest on her shoulder.

“Whatever you’re thinking about trying to do, it’s not gonna work.” Alya spoke without breaking her concentration. “I’m way too close to the end of this update to get distracted. We can get to that just as soon as I get this posted,”

“You assume I’d try and distract you from your all-important work,  _Miss. Cesaire?_  Why, I’m just here to go to bed, so I thought I’d be nice and ask when you’d be joining me, that’s all.” Marinette replied in a familiar, forcefully innocent tone.

“Oh,  _please_. That act doesn’t work on me.” Alya stifled a laugh, still otherwise unflinching. “Besides, you only make pasta _that_ good when you want something.”

“Wanting to give my girlfriend a nice meal isn’t a crime, last time I checked.” Marinette playfully replied, gliding a hand down her left arm while rubbing her opposite shoulder with the other. “And, even if I  _was_  to try something, it’s not like you’re easily distracted or anything, right?”

Alya took a quieted breath in, doing her best not to give her any further encouragement and went about her typing with a low hum being used to try and block out the increasingly sensual tone of Marinette’s voice.

“I’m not, actually.” She eventually decided to answer, a determined look on her brow as if she had accepted an unspoken challenge.

“Then you shouldn’t have a problem if I do something like this, huh?” Marinette teasingly questioned, bringing a few fingers to the collar of her over-sized, cream colored sleeping shirt, gently grazing her exposed neck with a few fingernails.

“Nh-Nope.” Alya held steady, keeping her eyes forward and her body tensed despite the soft, goose bump-inducing touch.

“All I wanted was to know when you were coming to bed, honest.”

“And you’re eager to get me into bed, huh?”

“You could say that.” Marinette spoke in such a way that Alya could practically hear her grinning.

Still, Alya pressed onward with her writing, shaking her head some to try and better maintain her focus even with a hand notably creeping down her side.

“You...really can’t wait another 5, 10 minutes, can you?” Alya said more to distract from the sensation working at the elastic band around her boxer-clad hips than anything else.

“Wait for what, exactly?” Marinette tauntingly asked, sliding her hand down and toying with the brim of her garment. “I’m not sure what you’re getting at.”

Alya breathed. “You damn well do, Dupain-Cheng.” She spoke with a huff, resisting a growing urge to grab Marinette’s wrist and shove it between her legs.

“Hm, well, maybe I do.” Marinette smirked, bringing her lips closer to her Alya’s neck while massaging on the other side. “But just to be safe, why don’t you spell it out for me?”

“You’re, ah-” Alya attempted for a moment, fidgeting and shifting in her chair while fixing a few of the many typos that were emerging on the page before her.

“Oh, you’re gonna have to speak up, Alya.” Marinette more seductively spoke, making sure the heat of her words landed in the crook of her neck as her left palmed over the front of her plaid boxers. “ _I didn’t quite hear you._ ”

Alya practically squeaked at the prolonged shiver of pleasure shot up through her core, her hips involuntarily bucking up into her splayed open hand and her neck all but giving out no matter how much she tried to block it out.

“A little louder than that,  _dear_.”

With that, Marinette’s opposite hand found its way down onto her breast and caressed it through her shirt. Though neither grasp could compare to the way her lips latched onto her neck, nearly lacing a hickey into her flesh before roughly pulling off in a way that almost had Alya’s head drop down onto the keyboard.

“Whoops, didn’t mean to suck that hard.” Had it not been for the smug grin that coated Marinette’s face, or the snicker that followed her words, it might have been a wonder whether she was being serious or not.

“My god you are _so_  impatient.” Alya playfully scolded, biting on her lower lip in an effort to ignore both the pressure surrounding her hardening nipple, and the warmth that now fully enveloped her crotch.

“And you’re ridiculously hot.” Marinette chuckled through her devilish smirk, her fingers dancing on the puffy fabric of her underwear and gently pinching at her chest. “Heh, and bra-less, too. Naughty girl.”

.“You’re all but fingering me while I’m working, and  _I’m_  the naughty one?”

“Is that what you call slapping your hands at the keyboard? Because, judging by those last few sentences, that’s all you’ve done for the last couple minutes.”

“I-That’s...That’s not fair, I’m being distracted.”

“Is that so?” Marinette snickered, lacing a flurry of kisses onto her neck. “But I thought you said you weren’t so easily distracted.”

Alya took another, more desperate breath and tried to turn the tide with the best she could come up with in such an increasingly frazzled state. “Well, it’s hard not to be when you’ve got someone so cute hanging off of you.”

“Your compliments, while appreciated, aren’t needed.” Marinette replied, nuzzling her forehead up against her and slowly stroking a few firm fingertips down the front of her boxers. “I will, however, accept your terms of surrender.”

Alya shifted around and fought off a sharp urge to trap Marinette’s hand with her thighs, determined not to go down that easily, or at least, not before she finished her last remaining section.

“I’m getting through this.” She mustered up an almost cocky grin, keeping her eyes forward and focused on the screen. “So you might as well just, _damn_ , go ahead and crawl into bed already.”

“Oh, I don’t have any doubts that you’ll finish your post, I’m just trying to speed the process up at this point.” Marinette taunted, cupping her right hand over Alya’s breast while her thumb toyed with the band of her underwear.

It wasn’t long before Alya was all but forced to type with her eyes closed, the tensing pleasure that came with the few fingers that continued to play with her through the garment nearly too much to withstand and only offering up a few glimpses of her nearly filled out page. That, mixed with the constant stream of warmth that soothingly blew onto her neck and prompted shiver after shiver made these last few sentences some of the hardest she's ever had to write.

But, despite Marinette ramping things up with a few fingers worming their way into her somewhat ruined boxers to gently make a mess of the hairs just above her somewhat quivering crotch and a couple of nibbles along her jawline, she powered through, reaching the bottom of the page in what felt to her like an eternity.

“Good job, I’m impressed.” Was the first thing she heard Marinette say after regaining her bearings and checking for any remaining errors, quickly deciding that she’d fix them later if there were any that got by her as she’d put off her desires long enough for one night.

“I, ah, I think that would have worked a little better had our last night not been so, uh...long.” Alya smirked, slouching back in her seat and dipping her head down to better embrace the feeling of Marinette’s fingers.

Marinette warmly chuckled as she continued working her over, giving equal attention to her nipple as she was her privates. “Maybe so, but it’s not like I’m gonna miss the opportunity to hear you beg.”

“Yeah, guess you don’t get to hear that all too often, huh?” Alya smugly muttered back, taking a gentle hold of Marinette’s wrist and letting her eyes drift shut.

“Actually, speaking of begging, I think you have another proofread to do before you post this.” Marinette tauntingly remarked, pulling her hands back just before Alya realized what she was doing.

“ _Marrriiiiiii_.” Alya openly whined at the sudden loss of pressure, her eyes begrudgingly opening back up to be greeted by the almost blindingly white screen before readjusting to the monitor’s brightness.

“Heh, nuh-uh, that’s all you’re getting until you quit working and bring yourself to bed.” Marinette said, leaning down and pressing an affectionate kiss onto her Alya’s slightly parted lips and then moved behind her quietly creaking chair.

“Hmph. You cooked an amazing dinner, fooled with me while I wrote, got me all hot and bothered, not to mention that you probably ruined my favorite pair of underwear in the process, just to make me beg?” Alya pouted through a few, almost panting breaths while staring up at her.

“Well...” Marinette pretended to ponder for a moment, another overconfident smile quickly growing across her face. “Yeah. How  _else_  am I supposed to entice you into the bedroom?”

Alya dropped her head with a prolonged groan and a roll of her eyes.

“ _Fuck you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ ”

Marinette couldn’t help but snicker as she ran her fingers from the top of her scalp and down to her fiery tips, comfortably rubbing on her before planting another kiss at the top of her head.

“Just as soon as you finish your article, _sweetheart_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Its been...several minutes! I apologize for the weirdly long hiatus as the holidays mixed with a few other factors kinda had me burned out and away for a while, but thats all behind us now! Assuming I dont get ethered again! Anyway I intend on finally completing this within the next week or so, so ya look forward to that!


	30. Smutember Day 30: Voyeurism (Ladrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Voyeurism and Fingering

Adrien cheerfully hummed to himself as he prepared his spacious kitchen with various pans and ingredients, a smile proudly shining from his face that had been stuck there since the late hours of the night before.

A smile of such magnitude could only have been caused by a certain Ladybug, one who, as he pleasantly remembered, was currently passed out in his bed.

They’d been seeing one another for some time now, most frequently meeting after midnight fell upon the city and their not-so-secret relationship could cling to whatever privacy it might have had, though their increasingly intimate and equally exhausting nights had led to her spending the night on more than a few occasions.

He’d managed to awaken a good while ahead of of her this time, along with the rest of Paris, and had decided that he’d attempt to surprise her with some sort of breakfast in bed.

The only sort of issue with his plan, he found while staring in at the contents of his fridge, was that for all the time they’d been recently spending together, they had yet to truly enjoy a morning with one another.

She’d often raced off before he could do more than wish her a good morning, or they’d simply wake up late enough into the day that breakfast wasn’t much of an option, so he wasn’t exactly sure what to make that would best impress.

The blonde hemmed and hawed for a moment, a hand reaching up and scratching at his chin to try and help him decide what she would like the most before ultimately finding that the best option would be to go back to his bedroom and see if she’d woken up yet.

With that, and a tug at the string that held his white and gold robe shut, he was off, casually making his way through his otherwise empty house until he returned to the door he intentionally left open so as to not possibly disturb her rest.

Adrien figured that she’d still be out cold given all the two had gotten up to just a few short hours ago, he even found himself hit with a slight shiver at the flash of memories, specifically how skilled she was with the plethora toys she’d brought over.

What he saw as he peeked over the skateboard ramp, however, was almost enough to convince him that he was still dreaming.

There she was, the great savior of Paris, wearing little more than her mask, splayed out on his mattress with one hand between her open legs and the other wrapped softly around her left breast, the sounds of her gentle moaning enough to make his face turn a bright red.

Her movements were slow and concise with no sense of roughness or intensity, such things had likely been spent the night before, while her breathing was more controlled and her words seemingly deliberate as she steadily worked herself over.

“ _Adrien…_ ” Ladybug muttered aloud, dragging his name along her rolling tongue, blissfully unaware that her host was just a few steps away. “ _Ah, yes!”_

The blonde managed to turn himself away out of instinct, barely able to keep himself upright due to his knees feeling as if they had been turned to jelly, and quickly mulled over whatever options he had in this situation.

Should he round the corner and interrupt her efforts? Offer to lend her a hand or two? Perhaps it would be best if he just quietly stepped away and gave her time to finish.

He thought up everything he could think of before his gaze was slowly drawn back towards her, the warm light of the sunrise popping in through his curtains and illuminating her form in such a manner that was downright irresistible.

Though he certainly didn’t want to stay where he was and watch from afar, it would had been a lie to say he wasn’t growing excited, denoted by the fact that his black and green striped boxers suddenly felt incredibly tight.

It didn’t help that his body seemingly refused to move, too entranced by the murmurs of her voice and the squeaks of his bed frame to do little more than remember to breathe and blink.

He was trapped, stuck between his desire to continue admiring her from a distance, to turn himself away like he probably should, and fighting the growing urge to undo the rope that held his only other garment on and reach down into his underwear.

She lowly hissed and groaned while her fingers danced and played along her flesh, the quieted sounds of which were enough to bring him out of his mind and back to the sight in front of him, his lips quivering some when she turned towards his direction.

It crossed his mind to duck down, but he couldn’t stop staring, like he was seeing every inch of her for the first time again and the way her form shook in the sunlight and her hair swayed with her movements had his knees finally giving out, forcing him to plant a hand on the skate ramp with a louder than intended thump.

Adrien froze and his eyes went wide, a flurry of nervous curses flooding his mind while he hoped it wasn’t quite as noisy as it sounded.

Slowly, he pulled his head upwards, the silence that had befallen the room only gradually setting in after he noticed that she had turned completely halted her movements and was staring towards him with her eyes fluttering behind her mask.

“I was wondering which one of us would break first.” Ladybug confidently spoke, a warm giggle to her voice. “There for a minute, I thought you’d make it all the way.”

He coughed and sucked up a breath before standing upright again. “Er, well, I wasn’t staring, I mean, I can explain, y’know?” Agreste stuttered out, holding up a toothy grin and a posture that tried, and mostly failed, at feigning a calm demeanor.

“You can come in, you know.” She teasingly spoke while extending an arm towards him, beckoning him into the room proper with a slowed finger. “This is your bedroom, after all.”

Embarrassed and with a flushed face, Adrien slowly stepped around the ramp, running a palm up the back of his neck and swallowing a dry gasp of air before he composed whatever he could of himself.

“It’s okay, I knew you were there, you don’t hum as quietly as you think.” The heroine comforted with another laugh, patting the empty space next to her. “Though, I must say, I didn’t know you were a  _voyeur_ , handsome.”

“I, um, I didn’t either.” The blonde managed to reply with a more sincere expression coating his still reddened face and a chuckle of his own, his chest relaxing and his mood calming quickly down to match her mood.

She rolled her eyes some and scoffed, her free hand still feeling herself up while she watched her mess of a boyfriend collect himself enough to bring himself across the room.

“So I take it that you...didn’t get it out of your system last night, huh?” He playfully remarked on his approach, his smile shifting into more of a smirk as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to her on his hands and knees.

“Oh, I did.” Ladybug wasted little time, swiftly and carefully tangling a few fingers in his hair, stroking on his frizzy locks in attempt to further ease his unnecessary shame. “Or, I guess we should say,  _you_ got it out of my system.” She added with a wink.

“Then why, uh...y’know?” Adrien asked with a few rubs on her shoulder and a gesture downwards, his light green eyes practically shining up at her due to the ever increasing daylight outside his windows.

“Maybe I woke up needy because of just how good you were last night.” She teased, gently flicking a finger over his nose. “Or maybe I just got bored waiting for you to get back in bed and wanted to kill some time.”

“Oh! That reminds me, er, since we never really have time, I wanted to ask.” Agreste suddenly sat up before shifting his tone into as smooth of one as he could. “What would you like for breakfast?”

Ladybug giggled longer and harder this time, shaking her head slightly from side to side before pulling him back down onto the mattress. “I appreciate the thought, but how about we deal with that after you deal with me, huh?”

His blush flared up again, watching her drop onto her back and spread her legs apart for him. “Uh, right, well...I…” Was his attempt at speaking , one which was made harder by her grabbing his wrist and easing his arm over, placing his hand directly on her slicked, heated crotch.

Without another word, Adrien went to work, starting off slowly and deliberately with softer strokes along her flesh, leaning himself over to comfortably press his lips into her collarbone.

The heroine’s eyes soon vanished behind her mask and her throat was filled with moans and callings of his name, her body twitched and shivered at his touch, feelings which only became more intense when he tugged his mouth off of her and admired the darkened hickey he’d left in its place.

“You really _are_  a needy bug.” He lovingly teased with a peck to her cheek while his fingers affectionately traced lines along her groin, though his thumb remained firmly on her clit, on which he rubbed circles around.

He could have kept her tangled up like this for days on end, and she very much wished he could, but her earlier efforts along with his masterful movements were swiftly crushing such a dream, though she wasn’t about to complain, either.

Still, she held out as long as she could, reaching out somewhat involuntarily for his other arm and guiding it to her chest, silently urging him to play with one of her nipples as he climbed over top of her.

Adrien peppered her with compliments and praise, mumbling and moaning against her skin while he thoroughly worked her over, eventually taking to dragging his tongue along her jawline before planting his lips over hers, both for one of the warmest kisses they’d yet shared, and to hopefully preempt how loud she might get after he prodded her entrance with a few fingertips.

Ladybug’s eyes went wide at the sensation, her mouth being held in place by his but her volume increasing nevertheless, a prolonged groan of pleasure only slightly muffled by his actions while the bed shook from her fidgeting.

She was so terribly close to her limit that she hadn’t even noticed her arms and legs had wrapped around his back and waist respectively, clinging to him for all she held dear as she felt one of his digits slide just barely inside of her.

“ _Ah, Adrien!_ ” Ladybug cried out, their kiss breaking briefly before he was able to reclaim her lips, her chest heaving up at the immensely soft robe that covered his while her pussy clenched around his fingertip for nearly a full minute.

A few moments of focused, unfiltered joy passed before her body was able to settle down, her grasp on him dropping off slowly despite their mouths remaining together for some time after her climax had passed.

“You still feeling needy, hm?” Adrien teasingly questioned after pulling away from her with a subtle gasp, tenderly stroking along her cheeks with his thumbs in effort to help her further relax.

She smirked up at him, lazily returning an arm to his back and nuzzling him in as equal measure as she could. “I, uh, am, actually.”

The blonde caught his breath for a moment and prepared himself to honor whatever request she had, and also found himself hoping for an excuse to slide his somewhat ruined boxers off his hips.

“Stand down, handsome, I don’t need anything in here, at least, not at the moment.” Ladybug teased with another wink, running a few fingers up along what was exposed of his chest. “I’m talking about food.”

“Oh yeah!” Agreste exclaimed, moving off of her and sitting himself up on the bed. “Ahem, so, what would the lovely lady want to eat?” He asked, getting to his feet and offering his hand down to help her up as well.

She playfully rolled her eyes and her stomach lowly grumbled as if on cue. “Well, what does the chef recommend?”

He pondered on it for a moment while she stood up to meet him. “Uh...How about pancakes?” Adrien eventually said, holding an arm around her shoulder when she leaned up against him. “I can make a  _killer_  batch of pancakes.”

“Oh, Adrien Agreste, is there nothing you can’t do?” The heroine said with a giggle, bringing him in for a hug and affectionately moaning through her lips.

The blonde chuckled briefly back at her, gently cradling her for a moment before stepping away and holding her by the shoulders.

“Hold on, it’s kinda cold out there.” He spoke with a warm smile, pulling the string from his robe and dropping it from his body, stylishly tossing the bright white and flickering gold garment around her bare form. “There we go!”

“Ah, thank you, handsome boy...” She blushed, her blue eyes shimmering in the now bright sunlight while she ran a thumb along the corner of his lips, slowly moving her arms down around his neck before pulling him down for a gentler, softer kiss.

Ladybug ran a few fingertips along his chin, and quietly muttered when their lips eventually broke apart. "I love you so much, Adrien."

"And I love my little bug, too." Adrien lovingly grinned while wrapping his arms around her lower back, cuddling as close to her as he could get before the moment was interrupted by another growl of her stomach. “Now, let’s go make you some breakfast, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! It took me way longer than I'd like to admit, but I'm glad I saw this whole thing through to the end! Thank you to everyone that's read anything from this series, it really means a lot, and hopefully you'll be seeing more stuff from me soon!


End file.
